Surprised by a Viper
by psion53
Summary: When Kaelen Tierney finds a strange man sleeping in a back room at her work she has no idea how much her life and the lives of her two best friends are going to change. Ratted M for a reason this story will contain smutt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys here is a new story I have been working on the whole thing is roughed out and I hope you are going to like it. This is going to be a little bit of a different style for me so I hope it works mostly each chapter will be from one person's point of view and each of the characters will have two chapters each as well as a couple from no one's point of view. Each chapter should be at least 3,000 words some will be a lot more than that. **_

_**It goes without say that anyone you recognise is not owned by me, and I am getting nothing from this but the use of my own imagination. **_

_**I hope you will enjoy this please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Surprised by a Viper<strong>

**Chapter one **

**Kaelen**

It had been a long day for me at work and I was feeling tired, one of my co-workers had phoned in sick while another had, had the day booked off. My boss had gone out to pick up some last minute gifts for the holidays, so here I was closing up on my own. I had been waiting round for a guy to come and pick up a tree which he had ordered, however he had not shown and I was not getting paid overtime. I had been here nearly an hour over my time waiting for him since he was a personal friend of the boss, but I had decided enough was enough, an hour of my time was enough.

I locked up the main doors and slid down the internal metal partition, before locking that down too. Flicking off the main lights I headed to the back where ordered trees were stacked up, it looked strangely empty now that most of them were gone since Christmas was more hours than days away. I began the closing routine back here, checking windows and one of the back doors making sure they were secure, flicking off lights as I went. Everything seemed to be the same as every other night that I had locked up apart from the fact that I was alone that is till I reached the backmost room. It was here that the tree that was supposed to be picked up by my non showing customer had been put; it lay on top of a pallet ready to be loaded into his car when he got here. I was wondering about sticking it in some water to keep it fresh and had actually filled a bucket and turned to get the tree before I realised that, that was not all that was lying on the palette. There lying beside the tree was a man, not just any man this was an almost perfect looking specimen of the male gender I stopped and starred at the rise and fall of his sleeping chest, he looked to be tall, the tree was six feet and he topped it by a few inches.

I must have stood there for a couple of minutes just watching him and trying not to drool at the sight before me, he was dressed all in black, a zip up long sleeved top that looked a bit small for him, black jeans that looked to have seen better days and a pair of well-worn black boots. There was snow on the ground outside and the temperature had to be falling, I suspected this was some homeless guy who had been looking for somewhere warm and had snuck in here while I was busy with customers. I knew I couldn't leave him here, even if I did feel sorry for the poor guy this close to the holidays, if he didn't find somewhere else when I threw him out he could well freeze. Starting to walk over to him, I could not help studying his face, his hair was cut close to his skull and he had a short dark beard that seemed a little patchy and I thought he might well look better without it. Reaching out to touch him, I realised that he was clean and tidy despite the age and state of his clothes.

"Hey." I said softly shaking his shoulder trying to wake him.

He opened a pair of sleepy blue eyes, possibly the sexiest pair of eyes I had ever seen, I really needed to control my hormones.

"Hey." He replied sleepily giving me a small smile that just about melted me into a pool of goo.

"You can't stay here." I told him as he began to look around. "I'm locking up and you'll have to go." I watched him as he yawned and sat up before swinging off the palette and climbing to his feet. "If you want I could give you a hot meal and a place to stay for the night." Where the hell had that come from, what was my mouth doing not checking with my brain?

I grabbed the tree, hurriedly placing it in the bucket before turning back to him to see what his reaction to my words would be. He seemed confused as he stood there looking at me and I wondered if I was making a really big mistake here, after all he could be some crazed axe killer or something, maybe he was on drugs or, as my mind was trying to warn me of the dangers of what I was doing he gave me a sweet smile and took my hand in his making me shiver.

"Thank you that's very kind of you, I think I'd like that." It was like his voice was caressing every inch of me when it rumbled out of his mouth and I shivered slightly.

"Okay come on then." I told him leaving my hand in his and leading him to the back door. Finishing off locking up the place for the night, I then led him to my car, while part of my brain screamed at me what the hell did I think I was doing?

"My name's Randy." He introduced himself to me as I unlocked the car for us.

"I'm Kaelen." I told him and we shook hands before climbing into my car.

I turned on the heater as I pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road worrying that Randy would be cold in what he was wearing, we sat there in silence for a while then began to talk as I drove us to my meagre flat. Parking in my normal spot I killed the engine and we got out so that I could lock the doors, then I led him from the car and inside, it wasn't much, a little one bedroomed flat but it was mine, yeah most of the furniture was second hand and the carpets were a little worn, but it was clean and I liked it.

I left him looking around and headed to the kitchen to see what I had in knowing that there would not be much I needed to do a shop, but there would be something to hand for a meal, after checking the fridge to see what was on hand I decided on steak for us both.

"You read my mind." Obviously Randy had followed me into the kitchen and was looking at the meat sizzling in the pan.

"You like steak?" I asked earning a grin from him.

"I love steak." He replied before shedding his top revealing the T-shirt beneath it.

I drank in the sight of him his arms were covered in tattoos which I had to admit I loved, dragging my eyes away I turned to get on with our meal. I was shocked that he helped me with the meal making the process go a lot faster and soon we were sitting down to steaks, mashed potatoes and assorted vegetables. We ate in a companionable kind of silence then once we were done he helped me with the dishes. Once that little task was done he smiled at me as he picked up his top and slipped it back on.

"Thank you for the meal." He said the smile still playing around his lips as we looked at each other. "I really ought to get going though, you've been really kind to me Kaelen I appreciate it."

"Are you sure Randy its cold out there?" I knew I should let him go, however he seemed like a nice guy, what did I really know about him though my head told me, my mouth seemed to rattle on without checking with my brain. "You're welcome to stay the night if you'd like."

He stopped in the act of zipping up his top and looked at me. "Are you sure Kaelen, you don't really know me?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah call it my Christmas gift to you, you don't want to be out there in the cold, it's just, I only have the one bedroom."

He smiled reaching out and placing his finger on my lips to stop me talking. "I can crash on the couch."

That made me grimace I knew from experience how lumpy and uncomfortable that couch could be to sleep on. My bed was my one real luxury, king sized, with lots of room, even for a big guy like Randy who kind of towered over me he had to be about six and a half feet tall while I was five foot five and felt small compared to him.

"So longs you realise that this is not me inviting you to have sex, you can share my bed if you like, just to sleep." Yeah my mouth really was not checking with my brain tonight it was just rattling on.

It was at that point that the power went out; guess the snow was really messing things up; I shivered in spite of the fact that it was still warm in my little flat.

"Got any candles?" His voice sounded loud in the darkness; strangely it made me feel safe.

"Under the sink hang on I'll get them." Feeling my way I found the candles and matches to light them.

The candlelight danced on his face as I looked over at him, he took one from me and without a word I led him to my room, before I had been offering him a place to stay for the night, now for some strange unfathomable reason having him here made me feel safe, after all you never know who's creeping around in the dark. He left me in my room and went to check the front door before coming back. While he was gone I had slipped on my pyjamas and got into bed. I could not help watching as he stripped down to his boxers, I have to admit that the tattoos on his arms made me shiver slightly, they looked really sexy. He crawled into the bed and we lay there next to each other then he leant over and blew the candle out, and once we wished each other good night we settled down to sleep.

I woke briefly in the night to find myself wrapped in his arms, somehow we had snuggled together for warmth, with the power out it was getting colder. I guess at some time during the night while we slept the power came back on, for I woke the next morning to the light from overhead and the fact that Randy was gone.

A feeling of panic overtook me for a second, realising he was gone and without me knowing about it too, then the smell of freshly brewing coffee hit my nose making me smile. I slid out of bed grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom, a quick shower later and I was pulling a comb through my hair before heading to the door all set to go to the kitchen when Randy walked into the bedroom a cup of coffee in hand. Looking at him I could see he had taken advantage of the shower and there was a smile on his face.

"Good morning Kaelen." He said giving me a wicked looking smirk and handing me the cup which I took gratefully; he shocked me by kissing me on the cheek as if this were some sort of morning ritual between the two of us.

"Morning Randy thanks for this, I'm not sure what I have in for breakfast but I'm sure I can rustle something up." I told him taking a small sip of the hot liquid. Thankfully the heating had come on again in the night and the flat, if not toasty was at least warm.

I looked at the man in front of me again, that top was way too thin to keep him warm at this time of the year. I had some spare cash saved up and I determined I would try and help him a bit more. After all how much would a warm top for him cost? Okay it would be shopping at good will, but hopefully he wouldn't mind if it helped to keep him warm.

"I was thinking Randy after breakfast we could stop off at a goodwill shop and get you a warmer top, call it a Christmas gift." I told him and then I saw the smile on his face.

He took the cup from my hands and set it aside before taking my hands in his. "You." He said softly. "Have to be one of the sweetest women I have ever met, you don't need to make breakfast because I took care of it, I should have told you the truth last night though, and I'm apologising now for letting you think I was down on my luck, but in my defence I don't get to meet many beautiful ladies outside of work and I really wanted a chance to get to know you better." He gently drew me from the room and into the kitchen where the table was practically groaning under the amount of food on it. "We're kinda eating out." He told me as I starred at it all in shock.

I turned to look at him there was a worried smile playing on his lips as he pulled out a chair for me, shock made me sit down and he sat next to me. "Jim and I are old friends." He told me, talking about my boss. "So when I told him I needed a tree he said he'd pick me out a good one and I could come by and pick it up." He reached out to hook a couple of pancakes onto his plate before adding some chopped fruit and taking a bite, while I just sat there staring at him. "Don't let it get cold." He told me before continuing on with what he was saying as I bemusedly helped myself to our breakfast. "Anyway when I got there you were busy, so I headed into the back, and well I'd not had much sleep in the last few days, so I sat down on the palette, I'd left my jacket in my car not expecting to be gone that long." He smiled at me. "I guess that palette was more comfortable than I expected cos the next thing I knew you were waking me up." He took another bite of his breakfast. "I should have told you who I was, got my tree and left, but you were so kind and so nice to me and you are really pretty, and somehow I found myself letting you look after me."

I took a mouthful of food. "I feel like a bit of an idiot." I said softly. "I guess I just assumed, when I saw you like that."

He reached out covering my hand with his and I found myself looking up at him. "Don't feel like that." Our eyes met. "I really like what I know of you Kaelen and I'd like to get to know you much better."

I smiled at him I didn't get to meet good looking guys that often, scrap that I didn't get to meet nice handsome men at all, and he was that all right, he made my mouth water. "I'd like that Randy." I told him and he gave me a grin.

"So how about after breakfast we go and pick up my tree?" He asked.

I found myself agreeing and we both dug in, by the time we were done I was stuffed and there was loads of food left. I began to pack it up to put in the fridge and was surprised that he began to tackle the dishes. By the time I had packed the fridge with the leftovers, he was well into his task and I grabbed a tea cloth to wipe them and put everything away.

After I locked up the flat we hurried to my car, thankfully the snow ploughs had been out so the roads were clear and we drove back to my work. Jim my boss was already there and had opened up, meaning that was one less job for me to do. He and Randy greeted each other while I went to fetch the tree, by the time I got back they were laughing and joking around.

"So Jim." Randy said with a glint in his eye. "Can I borrow Kaelen for a while?"

I looked at him shocked; I'd had no idea he was planning on doing that. Jim looked at me and smiled. "Well now I don't see why not, she did hold the place down yesterday." He looked at me and grinned at me. "Why don't you take the day off Kae, on full pay of course?"

To say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement, a paid day off, unless it was holiday pay that is, was a bit like and iceberg in the desert, it didn't happen.

"Are you sure?" I questioned knowing I had to be sure.

He nodded and winked at Randy before adding. "You go and have a good time with Randy."

"You could help me decorate the tree." Randy said with a smile as he took the tree from me lifting it easily.

"Okay." I replied agreeably, to be honest I was looking forward to spending some time with him, and he did say he wanted to get to know me better.

We got the tree out to his car and I felt embarrassed again, my car was a wreck next to his, in fact it was almost brand new while mine was on its last legs, I was trying to save for a new one, well a new old one that is. He drove me to his house and I wanted to curl up and die. Why in the world had he let me take him to my pitiful flat when he had a beautiful home like this? He parked in the driveway and got out before unloading the tree; while I wanted to run I was so embarrassed.

"Kae." He said using Jim's name for me. "Are you okay?"

"Just embarrassed." I confessed. "I thought I was being so nice to you last night taking you back to my flat and you." I pointed to his fancy home. "Have a house like this."

He dropped the tree and took my hands in his before freeing one hand so he could tilt my head up so I was looking at him. "You were being nice to me, being kind and you have no idea how much that means to me, don't be embarrassed by that Kaelen." He lent in and kissed me on the cheek. "Now how about we get in out of the cold?"

I nodded and he unlocked the house taking me and the tree inside. It was beautiful, that was the only word for it, light and airy lots of space and not cluttered in anyway. We took the tree into the front room, and he manhandled it into the stand before grabbing a box of decorations and we began to put the ornaments and trimmings on it. Slowly I got over my embarrassment and we began to talk again. Once the tree was done I knew that he was thirty four years old, six feet five inches tall, born on April fool's day, he had a younger brother called Nathan and a sister called Becky. His parents lived in St Louis and he was what was known as a St Louis native.

I told him how I was an only child and that my Dad had died when I was younger from a untreatable lung problem, I had moved here from England, trying to run from my pain really, my Mum and I did not get on and we hadn't spoken in years I had always been a Daddies girl, my Mother however never had time for me being more interested in her sisters children than me. I had come to America on a short term visit using money that my Dad had left me in his will, but got lucky and was granted a work visa and ended up staying; I was now twenty eight and enjoyed living and working in America so much so that I was considering trying to become a citizen. I had two good friends Rhea Addison and Callie Ellsworth, Rhea and I both worked for Jim, though she only worked part time as she also had her own home business designing and making her own clothes, while Callie a beautician and I had met her through Rhea as the pair of them had known each other since high school.

Once the tree was trimmed we headed through into the kitchen and fixed ourselves a snack. Once we had eaten, he offered to show me around the house, which I was happy to accept. We started upstairs working our way down; he had six bedrooms all with en-suit bathrooms or shower rooms. Downstairs was the kitchen and the spacious front room as well as a dining room, his office, another sitting room this one smaller and more, lived in, I guess is the word and finally what I would call a games room with a television set up with gaming systems a pool table several comfortable and worn looking chairs and couches, a bar and some strange looking belts in glass cases on the walls plus some action figures. He took my hand leading me over to them; there were some games near them and two dvd's in a case.

"These are my title belts, some games I'm in, the films I made and my action figures." He told me as he did so that I realised the figures were him; he had his own action figures. He smiled at me, seemingly really pleased about them, making me wonder if he had somehow just had them made or if he did a job where they got done. He said he'd been in two films so maybe he was an actor, what he did for a living was not something we had talked about. I guess he must have realised I was a bit uncomfortable, again because he put the toy he had picked up down and looked into my face. "Kaelen is something wrong?"

"No, well not really, it's just." I paused looking up at him again; I could see the concern on his face. "It's just it's all a bit much to take in, who are you Randy?" I whispered the last bit but he heard me, he took my hand in his and drew me over to one of the couches sitting me down.

"I'm Randle Keith Orton, and I'm a third generation superstar for the WWE." He saw the blank look on my face and smiled. "I'm a wrestler Kaelen, that's what I do for a living; I travel the country and the world at times working for World Wrestling Entertainment."

I sat there looking at him, a wrestler, I remembered Rhea saying something about some wrestling show she was going to tonight, she had been telling me about her favourite wrestlers and how she was looking forward to seeing them in action.

"Kaelen." Randy's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Hey is everything okay?"

I swallowed hard and looked at him before nodding. "Yeah, yeah it's okay, so you're like famous or something." I got out. "And I took you home with me last night cos I thought you were homeless, you must think I'm such an idiot?" I wished the ground would open up and swallow me.

He reached up stroking my cheek and pushing a strand of my hair off my face. "Actually I think you're pretty special." I closed my eyes at his gentle touch. "It's so nice not to have someone throwing herself at me cos of who I am, or how much money I earn, or because I'm on TV every week." He kissed my cheek again making me open my eyes and look into his wonderful blue ones. "You took care of me last night, how about me taking care of you tonight, let me take you to Raw with me, that's the show we're doing tonight, you can come and meet some of my friends and colleagues and see the show, I'll get you a ticket out front or you can stay in the back with us and watch me work from there?"

I looked at him my mind racing, I wasn't sure I wanted to watch some guys beating each other up, on the other hand though I would enjoy being with him maybe getting to know him a little better. "Okay, but I'd like to stay in the back with you." He smiled as I said that.

"Okay so how about we hang out here for a while and get to know each other a bit better and then head to the Scottrade Centre to get ready for the show, I'm sure you're going to enjoy it, then we can come back here and I can put you up for the night?" He suggested.

I flushed slightly as he teased me, but was quick to agree to his suggestion, we went back to check on the tree and then he had me helping him with some other decorations he wanted to put up. By the time we were done, it all looked quite festive, nothing like my own few decorations and tiny tree. He did his best to put me at my ease and finally stopped teasing me seeing it was making me feel awkward. In fact I had to admit as we finally left the house and headed for his car, I found myself liking him more and more as time passed, and getting more and more attracted to him too. He was a nice guy who loved his job and everything it allowed him to do, and I really looked forward to getting to know him better.

Time seemed to pass quite quickly and it seemed no time at all till we were heading to the Scottrade Centre. Randy showed his pass to security and parked his car before leading me inside. I was soon beginning to feel out of my depth and wondering why Randy was bothering with me all over again by the time he had introduced me to a few of his co-workers. The women he worked with were stunning and I have to admit some of the guys were gorgeous though to my mind not as handsome as Randy himself. Some of them though made me feel uncomfortable though, like they thought I was some skank hanging around him for his money or fame.

There was a nut ball called John that I really found entertaining though, seemed like the guy was some sort of freestyle rapper and could just go off on any subject. It quickly became apparent that he had a wicked sense of humour too and I really liked him, he would make a fun friend I was sure, the two of them seemed close. Showing me around Randy told me that they had trained in Ohio Valley Wrestling together or as he called it OVW and become friends there, they had been called up to the WWE at roughly the same time.

Finally Randy showed me into what seemed to be set up as an office; it looked kind of semi-official with posters on the walls some of which I recognised the people in from just meeting them. There were five people in the room four men and a woman, all casually dressed and talking earnestly, they looked over as Randy shut the door and I felt their gazes rest on me. I felt as if they were weighing me up and evaluating me as they looked at me and I had a feeling that they found me wanting.

"Hey guys." Randy said with a lazy grin on his face. "I want you to meet my friend Kaelen Tierney." The way he said my name made me feel kind of funny inside, sort of shivery, I knew in my heart of hearts I was falling for him and could not help wondering if it was a good idea, what the hell was a guy who had fame and fortune going to want with me. "Kaelen, this is Paul known to the fans as triple H, his wife Stephanie, Joe better known to the fans as Roman Reigns, Jon known to our fans as Dean Ambrose and last but not least Colby know to the fans as Seth Rollins."

I could feel their eyes on me and was not at all sure they were friendly, still I smiled at them and softly said hello to them all. It was Steph who held out a hand to me first and we shook, then it was the guys, I don't know why but they made me feel uncomfortable. Randy looked down at me when we had all finished shaking hands and smiled at me before slipping an arm round my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

They began talking about matches, which I assumed meant what they would be doing out in the ring, but as I quietly listened to them I realised that what they did was much more than beat each other senseless in front of the crowd that would soon be filtering into the building. It was about things happening back here too as well as making tweets and interacting with the fans on social media.

Finally they seemed to have decided on what they were going to do and I have to admit I zoned out slightly not really paying attention, it wasn't really that interesting to me. I jumped slightly as Randy turned his attention back to me his voice pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What do you say Kaelen do you want to go to catering and get something to eat?"

"Yes sure if you want to." I replied looking up at him and seeing his blue eyes as he smiled down at me again.

The others looked at us and once more I felt slightly uncomfortable it was nothing any of them said or did, but I got the feeling they were weighing me up and judging me I also got the feeling that I was coming up short in their opinion.

"See you guys later." Randy told them as he drew me from the room and I had a feeling I could hear them talking about me as we walked away, probably just paranoia on my part.

We headed to catering, where Randy got us both something to eat, we snagged some seats on the same table as his friend John who made me feel welcome which made me relax again, he was a guy that it was easy to be comfortable with. The two men were both scarfing down red meat, while I opted for a prawn/shrimp salad. The two guys made small talk, while including me in the conversation as well which I appreciated. Finally saying he needed to go and talk about his match tonight John left us there, though I could not help noticing a brunette come up to him and wrap an arm around him rather possessively, I wondered what that was about as she gave me a dirty look, before the pair of them walked off.

"So are you enjoying your visit with the WWE so far?" Randy questioned me making me smile.

"I'm enjoying my visit with you." I replied popping some of my remaining shrimp into my mouth and pouting as Randy snagged a couple of them off my plate and bit into them before smirking at me. "Your friends and co-workers seem nice."

He smiled at me again and snagged a couple more shrimps but this time fed them to me, the tips of his fingers brushing against me lips making me shiver as he did so.

"I'm glad you're having a good time." He told me then looked round as someone called his name. "Over here." He called to the guy who was looking round for him and carrying a clipboard in his hand, he also had a slightly harassed look on his face.

The guy came over and handed him a note which he took and read as he thanked the guy.

"I have to go and sort out some work stuff for a few minutes." He told me standing up. "You stay here and finish eating, have a soda or something I won't be long and then I'll show you round a bit more back here okay."

"Okay." I agreed, after all as much as I felt a little out of my depth here on my own, this was his job and he needed to do that.

He kissed my cheek before walking away leaving me there, I watched him walk out of the door before looking around there were people milling around some just chatting while others were like me eating or just getting a drink. I watched some of the women talking to each other and wondered again why Randy was bothering with me when they were here. Some of them seemed a little childish like girls at school instead of grown women. I heard a chair scrape across the floor and looked around, a little shocked to see three of the men I had met in the, for want of a better word office. Joe, Jon and Colby surrounded me looking at me making me feel a little uncomfortable again.

"So." Jon said a strange look in his eyes. "You and Randy?"

"Me and Randy what?" I replied feeling a bit defensive.

"What we want to know is, what's the deal?" Colby spoke now, the tone of his voice making me shiver.

"He invited me to see where he is working tonight, what his jobs like." I replied looking over the three men.

"We don't have a problem with that." Jon was talking again he seemed strange his eyes staring at me and he seemed to be twitching slightly, I began to wonder if he was in his right mind. "What we do have a problem with is some skank trying to get her claws into our friend, if he wants to have a little fun with you, well that's fine with us, hell it'd be good for him." He looked at the other two men, I knew I was flushing bright red, what did these men think I was. "What we aren't fine with is some gold digging little whore taking him for a ride."

"You don't know me." I got out, in my defence looking at him. "You know nothing about me."

"Yeah but we know your type." Joe spoke for the first time. "He's only just met you and you're already hanging around the company, well we are going to look out for our friend, so be warned have a good time with him, but you try to take advantage of him and you'll have us to deal with."

The other two were nodding their heads glaring at me, I felt sick what sort of woman did these men think I was? This world of Randy's was obviously not a place for me. Pushing back my chair without another word from them, I certainly wasn't going to say anything else to them; I stood up and walked away. All I wanted to do was get out of here, a place I obviously didn't belong, this was the place of the rich and famous not for ordinary young women who worked six days a week nine to five, well sort of.

"Yeah keep walking honey right out the door." I heard Jon's voice behind me and imagined everyone must be looking at me as I walked away with their voices ringing in my ears as the three of them laughed at me.

Once I was alone I leaned against the wall shaking slightly, what the hell had I been thinking coming here, I should have thanked Randy wished him a happy Christmas and gone back to my little flat after decorating his tree, I should never have come here, but I had really liked him and been attracted to him so I had agreed, I really had made a very big mistake, here I wasn't even a little fish in a big pond, I was plankton.

"Kaelen are you okay?" I looked up and saw his friend John with the brunette wrapped around him.

"Yeah, I'm just, look can you tell Randy thanks for the invite but this isn't my kind of thing." I said softly. "I'm gonna get out of here."

He put his hand on my arm as I went to walk away. "Kaelen you should at least speak to him yourself, I thought you were having a good time."

"John honey let her go." The woman said smirking at me slightly, looked like there was someone else who wanted to see the back of me.

"Nikki shut it." He all but growled at her making her flinch slightly, then to me. "Look Randy obviously likes you Kaelen and you looked like you were having a good time in catering at least stay and talk to him before you go."

"John she wants to go just let her, come on I want to show you what I bought for Brie and Bryan." Nikki would obviously be quite happy to see me go.

He looked at her and I took that chance to start walking away from them, I heard the pair of them arguing as I went to find the exit, their voices diminishing in volume as I got further away. Then I heard an angry scream from Nikki and the sound of footsteps following me, a hand grabbed me stopping me in my tracks.

"Stay and talk to Randy." John said looking down at me, lord but the guy was big.

Just as I was about to answer him Randy appeared around the corner a worried look on his face, then when he saw me with John a smile appeared on his face.

"There you are." He said as he came over to us. "When I couldn't find you in catering I got worried, I hope John's not trying to talk you into getting involved in some prank."

I looked up at him and swallowed, before shaking my head no. "I was just leaving actually Randy; I don't think this is the place for me." I saw the frown appear on his face as I spoke. "Thank you for inviting me but I'm going to head home." I held out my hand to him. "Merry Christmas I hope you have a good one."

He stood there looking at me not speaking, not moving for a few seconds before he ignored my hand and gripped the tops of my arms gently in his hands.

"Why?" He almost whispered the question to, was that hurt I could see in those blue eyes, no it couldn't be?

I stood looking up at him, before swallowing hard and clearing my throat, the tears I wanted to cry battling to come out. "I just think it's better that I go Randy, you paid me back for what I did for you yesterday by giving me a glimpse of your life, but lets me honest that's all it could be, me getting a look at your lifestyle, now it's time for me to go back to mine."

I saw the confusion on his face and heard movement behind him then his friends came into view, I saw the confusion on their faces they had obviously heard what I said to him. I waited for him to let go of my shoulders but he didn't instead he hung on even pulling me a step or two closer to him.

"But you were going to spend the rest of the day and the night; I wanted you to see me in a match and then hang out with us after before we went back to mine." He did not seem happy about me leaving to be honest I thought he would have been glad to see the back of me. "Please don't leave."

He was looking into my eyes now and I realised how easy it would be to get lost in his beautiful blue ones. Tearing my gaze away from his I looked over his shoulder at the others who were glaring at me now, while I could feel John over my shoulder, aware of his presence even though I could not see him.

"I just, I just think it would be better if I left Randy." I got out swallowing hard again.

"Did someone say something to upset you?" Randy pulled my gaze back to his and I sighed, before dropping my gaze from his. "I knew it." He growled the tone of his voice making me look up again, I realised there and then I never wanted this man mad at me. "Who was it, what did they say to you?"

"They just pointed out that I don't belong here." I didn't want to tell him what his friends had called me or hinted at. "I really like you Randy but we're from two different worlds." When it came right down to it I didn't want to go, but with his friends standing there looking at me I knew there was no way I could stay. "You're this famous guy and I'm nobody." I saw Joe flinch a little as I said this.

"No you're sweet and kind and special." Randy tightened his grip on my shoulders. "It doesn't matter how famous I am, at the end of the day I'm still me Randy Keith Orton a guy who really, really likes you." He pulled me against him and held me in his strong arms.

"They called me a skank, gold digger and a whore." I whispered and felt him stiffen. "Okay to have a good time with you but nothing more."

I could feel him growl and tighten his grip on me. "They are wrong." He murmured in my ear. "Now tell me who called you things like that so I can set them straight, I'll make sure they apologise and never speak to you like that again."

Gulping slightly knowing that I was probably going to have three very angry men who could snap me like a twig if I said anything I tried to pull back but he wouldn't let me and I realised he would not let go till I said something.

"Behind you." I whispered at last.

He turned his head and looked at Jon, Joe and Colby. When he looked at me again his face was like a mask, he let go of me, and turned to face them, however as he did so he pulled me into his side his arm wrapped tight around me. I could see they were a little nervous, though they also looked slightly mad at me, for telling him what they said to me I guessed.

"What did you do?" Randy growled at him and I felt John come to stand at my other side.

"Look Randy the last thing you need is another little user milking you for everything you will give." Joe said speaking for them. "After what happened the last time we don't want to see you hooking up with another gold digger."

"You were a mess when you realised what she was up to, and this one well, looking at her a guy with money would be a god send to her." Jon added.

I felt myself flushing and Randy's arm tightened around me for a moment. I hated the way that they were judging me, yeah I didn't have money for fancy clothes or designer labels, and even if I would have had I could never see the point in paying four times the price for something just because of who made it. I did understand though in a way sounded like he had been in a bad relationship and his friends were looking out for him. They had it all wrong though Randy and I were barely even friends, we had not known each other long enough for that, never mind what their minds had jumped to. I had to admit to myself if he had asked me out on a date I would have accepted; I had already admitted to myself he was an almost perfect specimen of manhood.

"Guy's I get you were looking out for me, but you should have talked to me first, you had no call to go attacking Kaelen like you did and I'm guessing she didn't tell me half of what you said to her or accused her of being." Randy growled out at them. "So let me tell you what I would have told you if you had spoken to me, Kaelen works for my friend Jim, you remember I was going to pick my tree up yesterday?" The three of them nodded looking even more sheepish now. "When I got there, she was busy and didn't notice me so I headed to the back looking for my tree, I found it on a pallet and sat down, guess I was tired because I fell asleep and that's where Kaelen found me when she was closing up." He kissed the top of my head before going on. "The way I was dressed, I left my jacket in my car, she thought I was down on my luck looking for somewhere warm for the night, she told me I couldn't stay there." I glanced up at him and saw he was smiling at the memory. "However she offered me a meal and a place to stay for the night, and I went along with it, she had no idea who I was she was just nice and caring, I was probably wrong but she was so kind and I wanted to get to know her better, so I let her think she was right about me and went with her." He glanced down at me and saw me looking up at him and smiled. "She took care of me, made me dinner, gave me a place to sleep and suggested she buy me a warm jacket this morning, before I told her the truth."

The three of them were looking sheepish and slightly embarrassed now; Jon was even scuffing his feet, while Seth was looking worried, I got the feeling an angry Randy could be a dangerous Randy.

"Now the three of you are going to apologise and you are going to mean it." He snapped at them. "And if I ever find out you have disrespected Kaelen or any other friend I bring here, so help me I will RKO your asses for real."

They nodded and quickly agreed with him.

"We're sorry Kaelen." Joe said.

"Yeah we really are." Jon added. "We were just looking out for Randy, or trying to."

"We shouldn't have accused you like we did." Seth added. "We're really sorry."

Looking at them I couldn't be mad at them they were looking out for their friend. "It's okay guys." I said softly. "I realise you were just trying to look out for Randy."

They all mumbled something to me before turning and walking away. Randy let me go before pulling me in front of him and looking down at me. "You are going to stay aren't you?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. I smiled up and nodded my head yes, I really did want to get to know him better, I had no idea if he wanted to be any more than friends but a girl could hope.

"I'll stay Randy." I told him. "But I have one question what is an RKO?"

He grinned and looked over at John before answering my question. "It's my finishing move, I dart forward and grab my opponents head before dropping to the canvas smashing their head into the floor, normally I get the pin after that, only guys like John can kick out of the cover after I hit it on them." He smiled at me. "I'll show you later if you like, that is if John will help me?"

"Well if you two are good now." John said causing us both to look at him. "I'll be your test dummy." Then his face fell a little. "Randy do you think I could talk to you about something."

Randy tucked me into his side again smiling at the other man. "Yeah sure, do you mind Kaelen hearing after what happened with the guys I don't want to leave her alone?"

"I don't mind." John led us to a door and opened it to an empty room. "It's Nikki." He said as he shut the door. "She's getting worse, every time I smile at a woman she's in my face, it's getting so bad I can't even sign an autograph when we are out." He lent against the wall looking sad. "She wants to play happy families and she's always bringing up Brie and Bryan's wedding, she knows I don't want to get married again but she won't drop it, and before she was a real bitch about Kaelen, like just cos she said she was leaving I was going to follow her and bang her or something."

I knew the two of them had been fighting but I had no idea that she had thought that about me, what was it with these people thinking I was some sort of easy or loose woman.

"No offence to you Kaelen." John must have seen the look on my face. "It's all getting too much for me man, I let her move in with me I do everything I can to make her happy but it's never enough for her, I'm at my wits end, what do you think I should do?"

I saw the look of distaste on Randy's face before he spoke, so I had an idea whatever he said was not going to be good at least not in terms of what he had to say about Nikki. "I think you should kick her ass to the curb man you know it's what I've always thought." He ran a hand over his head. "She's using you man to get what she wants in both this business and in life." I could see the anguish in John's face at Randy's voice. "Find yourself a nice girl, or just someone to have fun with but keep things light, with her it got too strong too fast."

John was nodding his head now agreeing with his friend. "Yeah you're right I need to end it, in fact I think I might have already, she told me if I came after Kaelen we were through, I mean I know she's said stuff like that before but this time I think I'm gonna tell her to pack her shit and go, great Christmas huh?"

Randy reached out to grip his shoulder. "At least you'll have a quiet drama free one." They smiled at each other. "You can go spend it with your family."

"Yeah thanks buddy." They gave each other a quick hug and for some reason I felt a little sad Christmas was about family but since my Dad died my Christmas's had been pretty much alone. "Come on what do you say we take this little lady to the ring and you can show her the RKO?"

The pair of them walked me to a locker room and slipped inside leaving me waiting for them while they changed, Randy came out in a T-shirt and something that looked a bit like swimming trunks while John had on a pair of Jean shorts and a T-shirt, I noticed Randy's top had a snake on it while John's was green with some sort of picture of him on it and the words never give up.

"Okay little lady." Randy said wrapping an arm round my shoulders. "I'll show you mine."

We walked down the corridors laughing and talking passing several people who watched us walking by, some of them were wrestlers and I guessed some were the crew and people who worked backstage. Some of them seemed surprised to see us, while others looked thoughtfully at us.

"Hey guys where you going all dressed up for action?" My head snapped round hearing Colby's voice at least I thought it was him.

"Gonna show Kaelen what an RKO is, you wanna come?" Randy enquired an evil grin on his face; I glanced over at John and saw that he was smiling too.

The three men who had nearly run me off shrugged and fell into step with us, and it seemed like only seconds later we were stepping out through a curtain and I saw my first wrestling ring. There was somehow a feeling of anticipation in that area, like it was holding its breath waiting for something to happen.

"Imagine this place filled with fans cheering and booing for us." John said painting a picture of what it was like for me. "You come out and the place erupts as you do your entrance, then you make your way to the ring.

"The three of us used to come through the crowd." Joe said with a smile on his face. "Fan's slapping us on the back, now they." He indicated Jon and Colby. "Come down the ramp but I still come through the crowd."

"It's a fantastic feeling wither they cheer or boo they are reacting to you, it's such a rush." Jon added.

They walked me down the ramp, then up the steps and through the ropes into the ring itself. I noticed a slight bounce under my feet as I walked on it.

"Okay guys the lady wants to see an RKO who's the victim?" Randy enquired with a grin and I knew John had dodged the bullet.

"Okay." Jon said with a slight smile. "Guess I'll do it."

"Ready?" Randy asked rolling his shoulders, as John pulled me back against the ropes. Jon nodded his head and the next thing I knew Randy jumped and in a fluid motion took Jon down onto the surface of the ring.

"And that is the RKO, from there Randy would go for the pin." John said in my ear then to Randy. "Cover him show her the pin."

I watched as Randy practically slithered over Jon and held him down while Joe dropped to the ground and brought his hand down three times, before they all began to laugh. The three of them all got up laughing and Randy turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

"So what do you think?" He enquired.

"It was so fast." I replied quietly. "Do you guys do things like that to each other often."

"Oh yeah we do it all the time." Jon said. "We all have a finisher, Joe here has the spear and the superman punch, Colby here has quite a few though I think he likes the kerb stomp best, while mine is dirty deeds."

"Hey Randy showed you his I wanna show you mine." John said with a grin at Joe.

The big man nodded and John stepped away from me before hoisting Joe up onto his shoulders.

"This is called the AA." Randy told me and before I really knew it Joe's back was hitting the ground. "He also uses the STF which is a submission move." Joe nodded up at John who dropped down rolled the other guy over and seemed to hook his leg into the other man's and leaned forward wrapping his arms around Joe's neck before seeming to pull back.

Joe smacked his hand down on the floor a couple of times and John let go and rolled off him and to his feet before extending a hand to Joe and helping him up.

"Wow impressive." I said looking at them all.

"You wanna try it?" Randy asked and I shook my head no, there was no way they were going to do that to me.

The guys all laughed at that, before Randy parted the ropes to help me out of the ring. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we all walked to the back passing more people on their way to the ring as we did. John and Randy left me standing with Joe, Jon and Colby while they went to get dressed again and then we just sort of hung out till they had to get ready for the show. The only down turn was when Nikki turned up looking for John, she made a few choice remarks about me before John arrived and dragged her off to talk to her.

Randy sent a worried look to the closed door from behind which we could hear voices steadily getting louder. Then suddenly the door flew open and Nikki stormed out tears in her eyes.

Looking over at us she seemed to zero in on me. "I hope you're happy you little whore he broke up with me." She spat at me.

I wondered how on earth she could blame me for what had happened, it was nothing to do with me, I was here as Randy's friend nothing more. It was like the guys just surged protectively around me at that point and after glaring at me for a moment more she stalked away. John came out of the room looking uncomfortable.

"Well I did it." He said walking up to us rubbing the top of his head, he looked down at me. "Sorry about her outburst Kaelen she knows it's nothing to do with you she just wants to think I'm playing away and that's the reason we split."

"It's okay." I told him, though I was a bit nervous about having a woman who could easily kick my ass mad at me.

"We'll take care of you." Colby said with a smile. "One of us will always be back here, so we will have your back."

I smiled at that, they seemed like nice guys after our misunderstanding was sorted out. Finally everyone was called into a meeting just to go over what was happening in the show and detail any last minute changes to the scripts. I sat quietly beside Randy taking it all in. Soon you could hear the fans taking their seats and you could sense the tingle of anticipation in the air. Randy took me back to what he called 'Gorilla' and almost to the ramp so I could get a feel of it all before we went to get a soda and sit down. Then Randy, John, Colby and Jon were set to head down to the ring, while Joe took me with him so I could see him enter through the crowd. Thankfully for me there was no sign of Nikki, I really did not want to have a run in with her. Joe left me with a couple of security guards with instructions not to move from there and that one of them would come collect me when they were done.

I watched what was going on in the ring with the guys, it wasn't a match it was something they called an opening segment. Which seemed to mainly be them threatening each other and doing a lot of talking then Randy hit his RKO on John and in turn was thrown to the mat by Joe in some sort of move, Colby them seemed to stomp on Joe's head and finally Jon attacked Colby. After that a load of people came down and cleared the ring practically carrying Jon off, while I stood there with the security guys waiting for one of them to come and collect me. While I stood there I let my gaze drift to the big screen at the entrance watching as the camera panned over the crowd and gasping as I spotted two familiar faces in the crowd.

"You okay you sounded shocked." I looked up to see John standing there; he looked at me for a moment before popping a baseball cap on my head and pulling it down a bit.

"Yeah." I replied glad for the cap as a couple of camera's flashed John had been spotted. "Just saw a couple people I know, my besties Rhea and Callie."

"Where?" He wanted to know.

I pointed to them on the big screen, he just spotted them before the camera panned away. Callie had on a John Cena T-shirt like the one John himself was wearing, Rhea on the other hand had on one of her own custom made jobs, there was a picture of Jon on it and the words lunatic fringe underneath it, she also had a poster with her but at the moment she wasn't holding it up so I couldn't see what it said.

"That's what I like to see a member of the C nation." John told me with a grin.

"C nation?" I asked him.

"The name for my fans as a collective, I'm John Cena and they are my C nation." He told me steering me away and back the way Joe and I had come, though he did stop to pop his own cap on a young fans head.

Soon we were back with Randy and the others who were laughing and joking around we watched a few of the matches on one of the TV's in the back. John frowned during Nikki's match, commenting she was botching moves but showed no further interest in what was going on with her. She lost to a woman named AJ who seemed really tiny compared to the others. Then the guys were warming up for their match, they introduced me to a guy called Glenn who was also going to be in the match, he would come out to interfere in the tag team match between Randy and Colby and John and Jon, then Joe would come out to even things up again. There's was the last match, before something called a dark match whatever that was. Before they finished going out I saw John talking to Jon about something and Randy vanished for a moment before reappearing with Paul and Stephanie with him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck before they headed off leaving me with Stephanie.

"Let's go watch the match." She said pulling me off to a screen.

We stood there watching what was unfolding in the ring; first John made his entrance, saluting at the top of the stage before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He played to the crowd before dropping his cap on the floor the pulling off his shirt and throwing into the crowd then he picked up his cap and slid out of the ring. The camera stayed on his as he walked over to the barrier and leaned over it placing his cap squarely on Callie's head giving her a big smile which she returned, with I am a fairly certain, a loud squeal.

"Nice one." Stephanie commented.

"That's my friend Callie." I told her without thinking and she smiled.

Now the camera was concentrating on Jon's entrance, he came down the ramp eyes bulging acting crazy, he stalked around the ring before coming to stop right in front of Rhea who was now holding her placard up. It was easily readable with a picture she had drawn of him and the words 'I want to join the lunatic fringe'. She seemed shocked that he was standing there looking at her, the camera man was getting a good shot of her shirt too, which Stephanie seemed to approve of. I thought she was going to say something, then Jon shocked both of us, definitely Rhea, and possibly everyone else too. He slowly took Rhea's face in his hands and then kissed her, for a moment you could have heard a pin drop as the pair of them kissed and then suddenly the place erupted in cheers and cat calls. Jon kissed her for a few seconds more and then let her go with a grin on his face; Rhea stood there as if she was in shock and then blushed, bright red. Jon smirked and slid into the ring grabbing the ropes shook them before sliding out and joining John.

"Another friend of yours?" Stephanie asked me, I nodded silently, as the camera came back to the entrance and Paul came out quickly followed by Colby and finally Randy.

"Do you know where your friend got her shirt?" Stephanie asked me as we watched the guys go back and forth.

"She made it." I replied as we watched the match unfolding on the screen. "She has her own business doing custom made, and one of a-kind clothing." I replied seeing the interest on her face.

The match looked to be going John and Jon's way, till Glenn ran out only now he was wearing some weird mask on his face, he attacked John ending the match then Joe ran out attacking Glenn. It went back and forth till John, Jon and Joe drove the others off but then Jon leapt out of the ring and went after Colby knocking Randy over as he did. My new friend went down and a look of agony came onto his face he was holding his leg and seemed to be in pain. Paul had come to the back and quickly had people running out to help Randy while things at the ring ended with Jon chasing Colby to the back and the others walking up the ramp while Randy was half carried in. I tried to go and see how he was but Paul held me back I could see the camera's filming Randy then Paul pulled the cap I was still wearing off my head and let me go without thinking I ran to my new friend.

"Randy." I could hear the concern in my voice at the pain on his face. "What happened, where does it hurt?"

He reached out an arm pulling me to him for a few minutes I was convinced he was really badly hurt then suddenly he smiled and stood up. "Sorry for worrying you." He told me kissing me on the top of my head. "I just had to sell an injury I'm having a couple days longer off so they wrote it as an injury for me."

I was shocked at the relief I felt at the revelation that he was okay, he hugged me to him for a moment and then let go. "Let me go and shower and get changed and we'll go out for a drink with the guys okay."

I nodded my head and stepped back from him, a hand settled on my shoulder and I turned to see an older man smiling at me. "I don't know who you are but you just did a great job of selling that fake injury of Randy's."

"I thought it was real." I said to almost thin air as he walked away.

Stephanie smiled at me. "It gets a bit crazy around here sometimes you'll get used to it, and talking about crazy, I think someone wants to see you." She pointed behind me and I saw Rhea and Callie accompanied by a couple of security guys.

"Hey girl what are you doing here?" Rhea asked as she left the men and hugged me. "I had no idea you liked wrestling and here you are back stage."

"Well I saw you getting kissed by Jon." I replied with a grin.

"Jon, oh you mean Dean." She replied while Callie came up and hugged me too John's cap clutched in one hand.

"I think his name is Jon that's what they call him back here." I replied as Stephane waved and left me with my friends.

"So what are we doing?" Callie asked me looking around.

"Well I'm waiting for Randy and the guys then we're going out for drinks." I replied with a smile.

"Randy, as in Randy Orton?" Rhea questioned me. "How do you know him?"

"He came into the shop to pick up his tree and I thought he was some homeless guy, long story short he invited me to the show tonight." I replied not wanting them to know exactly what had happened with Randy and I.

I could not help smiling as he walked up to us looking hot in black jeans and a leather jacket; he was followed by the others who were grinning at me and my two friends. Randy dropped an arm round my shoulders and smiled at my two friends who were looking at us in shock.

"Who are your friends Kaelen?" He enquired with a smirk at me.

"These are my friends Rhea Addison and Callie Ellsworth." I replied. "Rhea, Callie this is Randy, John, Joe, Jon and Colby."

Everyone started exchanging hellos, Rhea blushed bright red when Jon said hello to her, making him grin and I knew she was thinking about that kiss. Soon it was agreed that we were all going out for drinks, I saw Nikki down the corridor looking at John, however he ignored her and offered Callie his arm making the other woman frown and turn away. We all piled into cars and headed out to a nice little club where we were immediately let in and led to the VIP section. My two friends soon got it out of Randy how I had thought he was a homeless guy in search of somewhere warm to spend the night and how I had taken him home with me for a hot meal and a warm place to stay. I had to endure a little teasing about that, however it soon ended and we all started getting to know each other a little better. It came out in the course of the evening that John and broken up with Nikki, but he did not seem inclined to say too much more about it.

It soon became obvious that John was enjoying talking to Callie while Jon and Rhea were soon snuggling with each other, obviously that kiss had been the start of something, because they were soon kissing again. I wondered if it was weird for him kissing a woman who had his face on her T-shirt, still they seemed to be getting on pretty well. In fact all of us were soon chatting like old friends. Randy had his arm around my shoulders and I was quite comfortable like that. After we had had a few drinks John asked Callie if she wanted to dance and Randy and I were quick to join them. Jon and Rhea followed us and soon we were all dancing, me a little self-consciously, as I have never been the best of dancers, still at least I had improved a little after a few lessons from Rhea and Callie. Jon and Rhea were certainly enjoying themselves moving very suggestively against each other.

"I think they might hook up." Randy whispered in my ear and I knew he was watching them too.

After dancing for a while we headed back to get some more drinks, I watched Rhea and saw that she really liked Jon, though I had no idea how he felt about her. Joe was also chatting to her and I noticed them exchange numbers especially after he pulled up some pictures of his daughter on his phone and we ladies cooed over her.

Finally we all decided it was time to call it a night Rhea and Jon headed off together, I hoped she wasn't going to regret it in the morning, however Jon seemed like a nice guy and my friend really seemed to like him. John said that he would see Callie home safely while Joe and Colby took off back to the hotel leaving Randy and I to make our way back to his home.

"So you want to crash in the guest room?" Randy enquired. "Or would you like to bunk with me, not that I'm suggesting we have sex or anything." He smirked at me making me remember my words of the night before. "But, well we did snuggle together last night and it was nice, so if you'd like to do it again it would be fine with me."

I could not help smiling as I followed him up the stairs and to his room, he showed me into his en-suite after giving me one of his old T-shirts to sleep in. Soon I was changed into it and snuggled in his bed held against his boxer clad form; from there we both quickly went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well there you are reviews are apreciated though I am not the sort of person to hold a story hostage for reviews however I would like to know what you think of it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here you have it chapter two of my little story I hope you are going to enjoy it. I would like to thank Starkitie and nattiebroskette for putting this story on their favourites and Alerts. HunnySpice and kimberly316 for adding it to their alerts and Hounds of Justice Chick for adding it to favourites.**

**Thank you also to the lovely Starkittie and nattoebroskette ** for reviewing the last chapter and also to Coco and the person who reviewed as a Guest, since I cannot respond to you in any other way here is my responce to your review. ****

_reply to guest_

_Yeah Randy was a bad boy letting her thing he was down on his luck like that, but at the same time it also showed him what sort of person she is, the start of their friendship is her wanting to do something nice for someone else in the spirit of the season to make sure that at least for one night he has a hot meal and a warm place to sleep. For Randy it's a shock that someone wants to take care of him instead of just holding their hand out and wanting something from him. _

**Hopefully you see more of Kaelen's nature and Randy's reaction to it in this chapter, the cheeky Kaelen at the end I put down to the alcohol and also me wanting to show how strong Randy's resolve is to get things right this time. **

**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter as always I do not own any of the characters you recognise and being English I searched on line to see what the typical American Christmas dinner was if I have got it wrong I can only appologise for not doing my research as well as I should have done.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Randy <strong>

I woke up knowing that it was Christmas morning, my arms wrapped around a warm body making me smile to myself since it was Kaelen's warm body that was snuggled up against mine. I was really glad that I had asked her to spend the holiday with me, and even happier that she had agreed to it.

I had spent a lot of my time off hanging round Jim's shop, catching up with my old friend, but mainly so I could see more of the woman who had been so sweet to me, and that I was beginning to have feelings for. After the break-up of my last relationship I knew that I wanted to take things slowly before getting involved again, however this beautiful lady was a complete one eighty from my ex. Where she wanted anything and everything Kaelen wanted nothing from me more than to be my friend, I suggested going out to dinner one evening, she suggested we buy the food and she would cook, though she did ask if we could use my kitchen. It was great, she had no expectations of what I could do for her, she seemed to just enjoy my company, and I certainly enjoyed hers. We went window shopping in one of her breaks and though she liked some of the pretty things we saw, she never once hinted for me to get her anything, in fact half the time she winced over the prices, and questioned how they could charge that much for things.

Originally I was going to spend Christmas with my folks, that was however until I found Kaelen would be alone for the day. She had, had invites from both Rhea and Callie to spend the day with them and their respective families, but turned them both down, Christmas was a time for families she told me with a smile, like she did not want to intrude on their time even though they would have been happy to have her. I have to admit I agreed with her on that it is a day for family, however I fudged a little and even though my parents had asked me to spend the day with them I told her I would be alone too. Then I suggested that we spend the day together since we would both be alone. I was overjoyed when she accepted my invitation, if only because I would get to taste more of her cooking, something she was very good at. I wished I could have my daughter for the day too, but she would be spending it with her Mom and her new man, and since she had custody I had to make do with spending most of Christmas Eve with her. Normally I would have taken her out for a meal but Kaelen had cooked something for me to heat up for us, so I was able to enjoy my privacy with her.

Kaelen had arrived while I was out on Christmas Eve running some last minute errands, and been let in by my housekeeper, an older lady whom I employed to freshen the place up once a week while I was on the road, and again after I had been home. She had popped by to make sure I had everything I needed and I had asked her to wait in for Kaelen when I gave her, her Christmas gift which she had kindly agreed to do for me, which left me free to run my errands.

By the time I got home my house was filled with the smells of cooking, and I found Kaelen in the kitchen getting the turkey ready to cook for the next day, and making cookies, she had found an old book my Mom had given me with the recipes she used for her Christmas cookies and the smell brought back memories to me, of our family Christmas's when I was young.

Once she had finished the preparation and taken the cookies out, they tasted as good as I remembered them being, we had eaten the meal she cooked for us and then lazed around watching a movie and taking. Her gifts had joined mine under my tree, the Christmas lights reflecting off the wrapping paper, giving a nice homely feel to it all. Then once the movie finished, I had checked the locks before we had come up to bed.

There had only been one night out of the four that I had been home since that night I took her to RAW that we had not been together, one night at hers and two here at mine. At hers we had to share a bed since she only had the one, here we shared because she seemed to like snuggling up with me, and I sure loved being snuggled with her, it was weird in one way, we were in bed together and I had not even had a real kiss with her yet. I had kissed her on the top of the head and on the cheek but our lips had never even so much as brushed against each other's. However it felt very natural and right sleeping beside her, something that had just happened really, we had not planned on it, it just seemed right to both of us for her to sleep in my bed with me when she was here.

I felt her move slightly in her sleep, and became aware of a slight problem between my legs, waking up with a beautiful woman in your arms will do that to you I guess. Sighing and knowing that it was time to move I dropped a light kiss on her tussled hair and un-wrapped my arms from around her before sliding out of bed. I stretched wincing a bit at the few aches and pains that seemed to be there most days, before grabbing my clothes and heading to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. I stripped off the boxers I had slept in and threw them in the hamper, before heading into the shower.

By the time I was done in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom to dress I was more comfortable and I could see Kaelen was stirring. I pulled on my jeans and a jumper before I headed off down the stairs to get the coffee on and think about breakfast. Mom always used to make pancakes for us on Christmas morning so that it had over the years, become one of those Christmas traditions, today Kaelen had promised to make them for me, so my mouth was watering already at the thought of them. I smiled seeing her gifts from her friends under my tree, the guys had got her a few things too, it saddened me that there was nothing from her family, apart from her Dad who had passed she did not talk about them, but I had my own gift for her which I hoped she would like.

I had just poured my first cup of coffee, when the door opened and Kaelen walked in, looking adorable in a Christmas jumper and jeans her feet pushed into a pair of slippers.

"Good morning, and merry Christmas." I told her smiling at her.

"Good morning, Merry Christmas Randy." She replied eyeing my coffee as she said it, so with a smile I handed her my mug and poured myself another one, she loved her first cup of coffee in the morning, she took it from me inhaling the aroma before taking a sip with a happy sigh, I could not help laughing at how adorable she looked and she pouted at me before smiling at me.

We stood there side by side enjoying our drink, and then once she was done, she put her mug down and started pulling things out to make us pancakes, she also set the oven to heat so that it would be ready to slide the turkey she had got ready the day before in there in a little while. Before long the welcome smell of breakfast filled the air, so I got out plates forks and syrup to go on the pancakes. She deftly served us both with a smile, before we sat there eating in a quiet companionable silence. I had just finished my own plateful and was wondering about stealing some of Kaelen's, thinking about if it was worth risking getting stabbed by her fork when I heard the door open and to my surprise I heard my Mom call out to me.

"Randal honey where are you, are you sure you want to spend the day here on your own?" Her voice came down the hallway, and I knew she and Dad had used their key to let themselves in.

I smiled at Kaelen seeing the frown on her face at my Mom's words, busted I guess, oh well, I got up, heading out to see her and my Dad, I should have guessed they would not leave me without at least coming round to wish me a Merry Christmas. I met them both in the hallway giving my Mom a kiss and my Dad a hug. Mum sniffed the air as I wished them both a Merry Christmas.

"Pancakes?" She questioned me, seemingly surprised as she brushed by me and walked into the kitchen before I could say anything; she stopped short when she saw Kaelen.

The young woman was busy at the sink washing up, looking very much at home, and to my eyes very sexy. I caught the worried look on my Mom's face as she saw my friend and realised that she was thinking the worst. Dad frowned at me and I knew his mind was going in the same direction, they thought I had hooked up with Kaelen, and that there was something going on between us.

"And who would this be Randal?" My Mom sniffed in disapproval. "No wonder you were happy to spend Christmas day here, since you're not alone after all."

Kaelen turned at the sound of her voice and dried her hands on an apron she was wearing, before smiling at my parents. "Umm Mom, Dad this is my friend Kaelen, she's cooking Christmas lunch for the two of us." I said hoping this would go well. "Kaelen these are my parents Elaine and Bob."

"Hello Mr and Mrs Orton, I'm very pleased to meet you both." Kaelen said to them holding out her hand, I felt very awkward as neither of them moved to take it, needing something to do, I noticed she had a pot with lots of trimmings and stuff in it and grabbed it intending to throw the contents out for her. "Randy what are you doing." She all but yelled at me almost making me jump, as she saw what I was doing. "You put that pot down right now Mr; I want those to make the base for some soup."

I smiled at her and put the pot back. "Sorry." I told her running my hand over my head; I know how much she hates wasting anything, something I really like about her.

"No harm done." Was her reply and it was almost as if for a moment she had forgotten my parents. "There is no point in wasting good food it costs enough." Yeah that was my girl all right.

"Hello Kaelen was it? My Mom made her presence known again.

"Yes that's right Mrs Orton it's a pleasure to meet you." I watched as the two of them shook hands. "So home make soup?" My Mom went on as my Dad then shook her hand as well.

"Yes, I can add in some of the leftovers to the base later." Kaelen replied making me smile. "Randy can freeze some of it to take on the road with him, and also have some in the freezer here so he has something if he wants a quick snack when he is home."

Mom seemed okay with that but then she looked at Kaelen's jumper and sniffed again. "Is that a designer jumper?" She enquired looking over at me and raising her eyebrows in disapproval. "It doesn't look like a chain store bought one."

"Sort of." My friend replied. "I knitted it myself, my friend Rhea helped me with the design, then I put it on a grid and knitted it up, instant designer look at a fraction of the cost."

"You made it yourself then?" Dad got in on the conversation.

"Yes, I make most of my own jumpers, a bit of wool and some time, much better than spending out goodness knows how much on ones from the shops." Kaelen replied picking up the coffee pot and looking over at them. "Would you like some coffee?"

My parents smiled at her and I heaved a mental sigh of relief as they replied that they would love a cup and sat down. "Well she seems like an improvement on the last one." Dad told me quietly so that Kaelen would not hear him.

"Oh Kaelen and I aren't like that." I said hurriedly. "We are just friends; I'm not rushing into anything again." He looked reassured at that and I was thankful to see that Kaelen had not heard me either; I didn't want her to think I didn't like her in that way so that she would pull away from me or anything, I just wanted to take things slowly with her, the more I knew of her though, the more I liked her.

"I'm glad son." Dad rested his hand on my arm. "You need to find a nice girl who isn't out for everything she can get for her and her family, take your time and get to know her before jumping into a relationship."

I nodded my head, thinking that I might just have found her, at the same time though agreeing with Dad, this time I was going to take it slowly, get to know her properly before I plunged us into a relationship, that is if she wanted anything more with me than what we now had, of course I really hoped she did. I sat drinking my coffee watching as she moved confidently around the kitchen, carrying on with her preparations as she chatted with me and my parents. Though I was used to having my main meal later in the day, Kaelen had told me she was used to her main meal around oneish on Christmas day and I was happy to go along with that. I watched as she deftly plated up a few nibbles and placed them on the table in easy reach of my parents, before finishing the dishes and joining us at the table.

Soon the four of us were chatting like we were all old friends, I was happy that it felt comfortable and nice; there were no expectations on anyone's part, it was just me, a new, already good friend and my parents exchanging pleasantries on Christmas morning. They stayed for about an hour or so before making excuses to leave and I knew that they would be heading to see Nathan and Becky and their families before heading on home and spending a leisurely day of their own. Kaelen and I both saw them to the door; however my Mom stopped the pair of us in the hallway, smiling slightly as she did so.

"You have mistletoe Randal?" She asked me, and I realised that Kaelen and I were positioned under the green leaves and white berries.

I'd forgotten I'd hung it up there, more as a joke and something to catch unsuspecting friends out, than something for my own use, yet now here I was caught in my own trap. I looked down into Kaelen's pretty eyes and saw the confusion that was probably mirrored in my own.

"Come on now son it's traditional." My Dad insisted on teased me, as he saw my hesitation. "You have to kiss the girl." He and my Mom smiled at each other.

My mind was racing at a mile a minute now, did I really want to do this, I questioned myself? Part of me really wanted to taste her sweet lips, while another part cautioned that this could be too fast, I could just brush her lips with mine and that would be enough to satisfy the tradition of the kiss, or I could just full out kiss her which I have to admit I would love to do. She too seemed a little unsure as we stood there looking at each other. Carefully I reached out and pulled her into my arms, wrapping them round her slim body, her brown hair hung down past her shoulders and I longed to wrap it around my fingers as I ran them through it. I licked my lips for a moment and then bent my head to hers, she lifted her head to mine and in the end, it was she who pressed our lips together, making me glad that she was happy with this. At first it was light and gentle, our first kiss, I slid the tip of my tongue out and touched her lips asking her to open her mouth to mine. Slowly she did and the kiss took on a more intense feeling as our lips moved against each other, I felt her arms wrap around my neck one hand resting on the back of it and crushed her closer to me. It was like everything else in the universe stopped in the time my mouth was on hers, there was nothing else just the two of us and that kiss, it just felt so right.

Finally I had to lift my head so I could take a breath of air into my lungs, her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen from my kiss as I pulled back looking down at her. Then her pretty green eyes opened and I was glad to see there was no sign of regret in them as she smiled up at me. My parents had slipped away and were going out the door, obviously not wanting to intrude on our special moment. I let my long legs cover the distance to the door, pulling Kaelen along with me, and we stood there side by side waving goodbye to them as they got in Mom's car and drove away.

"So?" I said as I closed the door on the snow outside. "Presents?"

She laughed like a little girl and I was glad there was no awkwardness between us after that pretty intense moment. "Presents." She agreed and we headed to the lounge and the gifts that awaited us there.

I flicked on the switch for the fire, and we sat there by the flickering flames of the fake, real fire taking it in turn to open our gifts. I wanted to leave her present from me till last so I put it to one side and then turned to my own gifts. I got the standard stuff from my parents, Alanna and my siblings, silly gifts from the guys more jokes than anything else. Rhea had given me a hand-drawn sketch of myself in one of my typical Viper possesses, while Callie gave me a pair of boxers. John got Kaelen one of his baseball caps signed by him, and Joe, Jon and Colby got her some of my merchandise, my wristbands from the WWE shop and a rubber bracelet, my baseball cap again from WWE and one of my action figures, which made her smile. Rhea gave her a framed hand drawn picture of the two of us, that girl had real talent, while from Callie she got the present that I have to say interested me the most, a silky red short, very short, nighty with black piping on it, along with matching bra and panties. My poor friend blushed bright red opening that in front of me, I'd never even seen her in her underwear and now I was getting a glimpse of what her friends thought she would like to wear to bed.

"Do I get a fashion show later?" I teased and had the pleasure of seeing the red glow on her cheeks increase.

"Maybe." She told me putting the silky garments back in the paper and out of my sight, obviously relived when it was no longer on show.

"Here." I said handing her my gift. "Last one, this is from me I hope you like it." I had not known her long enough to really get to know her tastes, only a few days not long enough to get anything too, too much so I had settled for shopping from the WWE like the rest of the guys, I had bought her some of the different T-shirts with my various logos on.

"Oh Randy, thank you." She said holding the shirts up against her one after the other; there was a smile on her face so I felt sure she really liked them. Then she smiled as she pulled out her gift for me. "I hope you like it." She said softly as I took it in my hands to open.

I opened the small parcel wondering what she had got for me; I knew that like me she had not had much time to get anything, unlike me she also did not have much money to spend. I carefully pulled the paper away from the gift and then opened the box that was inside. On top was a key ring with a St Christopher medal on it, beneath it lay another St Christopher but this one was made to go on a chain, I lifted it up and realised it was made of silver and probably cost quite a bit. "Kaelen thank you I love it." I said a smile curving my lips.

"I thought you might like something supposed to keep travellers safe since you spend so much of your time on the road." She said looking at me. "I didn't have enough to buy you a chain too though, sorry."

"It doesn't matter." I said looking at her again thinking how sweet she was, I just hoped she had not spent more than she could afford on me. "I can get a chain, I love it, I'm glad I get to wear your gift next to my skin." I leant over and kissed her on the cheek in gratitude for her gift.

With all our presents opened, she began to tidy away the mess we had made, while I went to get us both a drink, I could smell the turkey cooking in the oven, and I had to admit the smell was making me hungry, even though the meal that Kaelen was cooking was different to what I was used to. Where we would have the roast turkey and cranberry sauce, Kaelen wasn't making the green beans almadine, Waldorf salad, cornbread dressing, mashed potatoes, candied yams and crescent dinner rolls that I was used to. She was serving roast potatoes and parsnips, with boiled carrots, peas, and sweet corn, with cocktail sausages wrapped in bacon, along the gravy I would expect with our American version of the meal, she had also stuffed the bird with chestnut stuffing and sage and onion stuffing, she did say that they also had Brussels sprouts but confided in me that she did not like them, but did not bother with anything to replace them. She also had something she called Christmas pudding for dessert that she had brought form her flat, she had made some sort of sauce to go with it, though I was not sure I was going to like it, I was willing to try it.

We lazed around for the rest of the morning nibbling on some snacks and watching some TV, she kept popping into the kitchen to do something to the food so that by one o'clock I was getting pretty hungry especially with the smells coming out of my kitchen.

Soon enough we were both sitting at the table with full plates and I sampled my first ever English Christmas dinner. I was soon telling her how good it was, and found myself enjoying this different meal. Once we had done with the turkey dinner, she brought in the pudding, I have to admit I was not expecting her to set the thing on fire, which she did by pouring brandy over it and setting light to it. I almost jumped up and tried to put it out, but it soon extinguished itself and glancing over at her I saw she was smiling at me. She served me a portion of it and offered me the sauce, I tasted a small bite of the pudding, it seemed quite heavy and I understood why she had only given me a small amount of it. I added some of the sauce and decided I liked it, as something different.

I complimented her on the meal she had cooked for me, before heading into the kitchen with her to load up the dishwasher. After that was done we headed back to the lounge and sat there telling each other about things we had done at Christmas in previous years, it was a really nice way to spend the day I decided. She told me normally after dinner they used to watch a movie so we dug around in my collection and put one on, we ended up snuggled on the couch dozing slightly, as the dinner had, had a slightly soporific effect on both of us.

Once the movie was finished we decided to bundle up and head out for a short walk, when we came back we snacked on some cold cuts and other bits and pieces then lazed around a bit more. All in all it was a nice relaxing day, in the evening John called to wish us a happy Christmas, he was at West Newbury with his Mother, brothers and their families he seemed happy enough. Callie and Rhea phoned on Kaelen's cell phone later so they could wish us happy Christmas, something they had apparently planned in advance. Soon we were sitting by the fire listening to some music and I knew Kaelen was getting tired when she yawned behind her hand.

"So did you have a good day Kaelen?" I asked dropping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into my side.

She turned her head to look at me resting her head on my shoulder and smiling up to me. "Yeah I've had a great day Randy." She told me softly. "Thank you for inviting me to spend the holiday with you even if you did already have an invite from your parents."

I smiled at that, at least she wasn't mad at me for not telling her the truth about the way I had been invited to spend the day. "I should be thanking you for cooking for me and making today such a great day." I told her.

We looked at each other and I really wanted to kiss her, however I knew that despite that fantastic kiss we had shared earlier it wasn't a good idea, not if I want to take things slowly with her.

"Do I get that fashion show now?" I teased her thinking about that sexy red nighty that she had got from Callie, though she had found a note with it that said Kaelen had chipped in to help buy it. Just because I wanted to take things slow, didn't mean that I wouldn't enjoy seeing her in that little number.

She gave me a teasing smile and I wondered what she was going to say or do. She actually lent in and kissed my cheek before smiling at me and standing up, I hoped that the alcohol we had drunk over the course of the day was not the cause of the little wiggle in her hips as she took a couple of steps away from me and then looked back over her shoulder at me before she held out her hand. I hurried to get up and take her small hand in mine, she still hadn't said a word and I wondered if she would. Silently she led me though the house so that we could make sure everything was locked up and then up the stairs to my bedroom. We had put all our gifts away earlier and I found myself licking my lips as she picked up the little ensemble from her friends and headed to my en-suite.

I undressed while she was in there, and then hurried across the hall to brush my teeth in the guest bathroom, and get ready for bed myself. Hurrying back in I heard her finishing up in my bathroom and threw myself on the bed getting comfortable waiting to see what she looked like. The light from the bathroom back lit her as she stepped back into the room. Her hair had been brushed and hung down her back and over her shoulders in soft waves. Though her make-up was gone, not that she needed much anyway, her lips were shinning and I guessed she had used some sort of gloss on them. I focused on her face first, her skin was what I had heard some of the divas call peaches and cream, pale with a pink tinge on her cheeks, her lips were full and her green eyes were sparkling in the light of the room. A small nervous smile graced her lips and I let my eyes travel down to her shoulders, which were the same creamy colour as her face and over them were the thin straps of the nighty and the bra that was beneath it.

Swallowing hard I let my eyes trace the contours of the night things she now wore, over her breasts which seemed to push at the material filling it out in all the right places. I noted the way the material shimmered as she moved taking a step towards me. It cascaded down her body, stopping just past where her pantie clad crotch was, she was beautiful and I could feel myself responding naturally to the sight of her.

I saw a frown cover her face as she took another step towards me and wondered what was wrong, then I realised she was nervous and I was just lying there drooling over her. I lifted my hand and beckoned her to come over to me, a smile on my own lips now.

"Come on over her Kaelen." I said and my voice sounded thick and deep to my own ears.

She smiled again, putting a little wiggle into her step as she move over to me and the bed. I knew she was not meaning to tease me just give me a little show, and I lay there appreciating every moment of it.

"So what do you think Randy, do you like it?" She asked reaching me and the bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

My mouth felt dry as I looked at her, wondering how the hell it was that some guy had not snapped her up long ago, still everyone else's loss was hopefully my gain.

"You look beautiful." I told her honestly. "I mean you always look beautiful but in that, it's just wow." I felt myself stumbling over my words like a teenager and did the only thing I could think of sat up wrapped my arms around her and drew her onto the bed beside me.

I already knew she fitted against me perfectly, as her body moulded against mine: I caught the faint smell of mint on her breath as I moved my head closer to hers, and my damn erection flared to life. I saw her eyes widen as she felt it pressing against her and I rested my forehead against hers struggling for some control, then throwing caution to the wind I pressed my lips to hers in what for me was a mind blowing kiss.

"Merry Christmas Kaelen, this has been one of my best days in a long time." I whispered when I finally pulled back from her sweet mouth, one of my hands tangled in her hair while the other pressed against her back squashing her breasts against my chest.

She looked at me out of smoky green eyes, as I regretfully let her go and pulled away, trying to make myself a little more comfortable, knowing that more than anything I would love to claim her as my own. She leaned in and dropped a light kiss on my cheek, before the pair of us somehow wriggled into my bed.

"Merry Christmas Randy, thank you again for a lovely day." She told me as I snapped off the light and then wrapped an arm around her pulling her against me so that her head lay on my chest.

I was still almost painfully hard, but for now I would live with it, I wasn't going to mess this up, this woman was too special for a quick fling, or to ruin things by moving too fast, this time I was going to do it right. I lay there with her snuggled against me and heard her breathing change as she drifted off to sleep. Closing my eyes I smiled in the darkness reflecting on how much things had changed for me in just a few day.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Kaelen." I whispered into the darkness, for a moment I held my breath thinking she had heard me as she whispered my name, then I realised she was just dreaming, hopefully good dreams of me, dreams that I could one day soon make come true for both of us. One thing I knew with certainty as I drifted off to sleep was that I wanted to make sure she was a permanent fixture in my life.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it guys chapter two in my little offering, there will be some time jumps in the story rather than plodding aong from day to day, chapter three will be Rhea's point of view a couple days after Christmas.<p>

Please leave me a review to let me know what you think of this as its always nice to get feedback on my work.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys its that time of the week again so here I am with chapter three of Surprised by a viper I hope you are going to enjoy it. My thanks to Writer's Madness and Starkittie for the reviews you guys keep me going. For anyone else who is reading if you have time to drop me a quick review it would be appreciated. **_

_**As always nothing in this story is mine but my OC's**_

_**Hope you will enjoy Rhea's point of view, anyway on with the story.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rhea<strong>

I was sitting in the coffee shop waiting for Kaelen and Callie to join me, Christmas was a memory now, even though it was only a couple of days since the celebration, all that planning and anticipation and it's all over so fast. My fingers closed over the pendant around my neck, an unexpected gift from a new friend. When Callie and I attended RAW I never expected that we would end up back stage meeting some of our favourite superstars, or that we would go out with them after the show. We had found ourselves along with Kaelen sitting at a table with John Cena, Randy Orton, Roman Reigns or rather Joe, Anoa'I, Seth Rollins or rather Colby Lopez, and my favourite superstar of all Dean Ambrose, or rather Jonathan Good. It was all down to Kaelen meeting Randy Orton and being invited to the show by him, it was ironic really since we had tried to persuade her to come to the show with us, she had no real interest in wrestling, but she ended up there anyway, with of all people the apex predator himself.

The pendant I now wore had been a Christmas gift from Joe, it was a carved bone in a spiral shape with a piece of cord wrapped around it in place of a chain, it was called a Samoan tattoo hook and it had a band of decoration on it much like a tribal tattoo. I had received gifts from him John, Randy and Colby however while Kaelen and Callie had received a gift from Jon I hadn't, and that I had to admit if only to myself hurt.

My mind drifted back to that night, even though I really didn't want to think about it, I couldn't seem to help myself. I had gone back to his hotel room after our evening out, and had spent a wonderful night of love making with him; he had been tender and gentle and left me totally satisfied. I had given him my number the next morning when we said goodbye, he had kissed me sweetly, and then that was it, I heard nothing else from him.

I had already been following the wrestlers on twitter and was overjoyed to find that Randy, John, Joe and Colby were all now following me when I logged on, however I was saddened that Jon was not, I don't know why I thought he might, after all he follows no one, still to me at least what we shared was something special, I guess I had hoped it was special to him too, but apparently not.

Kaelen had been spending a lot of her time with Randy, when she was not at work, and though they were not dating they seemed to be very close friends, though of course now he was back on the road she was not seeing so much of him. Callie seemed to have become good friends with John, her favourite wrestler, though he had not been around St Louis at Christmas, Callie said he was in West Newbury with his family celebrating, he had been in contact with her. Joe had been in contact with me over the holiday though; he had spent it with his daughter and family. I had done him a small painting of the two of them for Christmas while I gave the other guys pencil sketches of themselves , I knew that they all loved them, well apart from Jon that is, I had no idea what he thought about his.

I fingered my pendant while I thought about everything that had happened since I went to RAW. Looking back on it with the way he had treated me after, I really regretted sleeping with Jon, I knew all about his reputation with the ladies, hell it was all over the gossip sites. It's just he seemed so nice, when I met him and once Kaelen introduced me to him, I stopped seeing Dean and saw Jon, I guess maybe in my mind after that they were different people.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my friends arriving, the pair of them were laughing and looking at Callie's phone, she put it away and headed off to get coffee's while Kaelen sat down.

"Hey girl." She said with a happy smile, and for a moment I felt a wave of bitterness for the woman who was one of my best friends.

"Hey girl what's up?" I replied as she opened her coat showing her new Viper T-shirt, that I knew she had received from Randy.

"John just sent Callie a dumbass picture of him and Randy messing around." She replied as Callie picked up our coffees and headed back to us.

Callie grinned at me and put the coffee's down before pulling out her phone, she pulled up the picture and showed me, I smiled at the sight of the two of them goofing around. While I was looking at it she opened her jacket before she sat down and I saw the signed John Cena shirt that he had given her for Christmas. I could not help the bitterness I felt, even though I knew she was only friends with John and nothing else, she had more than I did, they both did. I just wished Jon could have been like John and Randy, even a follow on twitter would have been great, especially after what we had shared. Yeah Joe and I were in touch and I considered him a good friend, but I was never going to feel about him the way I did about Jon, I loved Joe yes, but it was more like a sisterly feeling for him than anything else, and I doubted it would ever be anything more than that.

I sipped my coffee and the three of us started catching up, I already knew that Kaelen had been spending a lot of time with Randy, I didn't know she met his parents thought, of course they had been staying at each other's places, I wondered how that worked with her place, since like me she only had the one bedroom.

I was able to tell them that I had heard from the WWE myself; apparently Stephanie had been really impressed with the Dean shirt I had made myself and told her Dad about it. Now I had a letter from the company asking me to design some shirts for them, one of the ones they wanted me to was Jon's, I was a bit conflicted about that one, but it was a great opportunity for me to get some of my stuff out there.

My friends were really happy when I told them my news, then Kaelen got a text from Randy which brought me down again. To be honest I wished she had never met him, because then I would never have met Jonathan Good, he had seemed like such a nice guy when I was with him but afterwards he acted like a jerk, why did he have to totally ignore me. Even though I knew the men made my friends happy and I knew it was mean of I really wished at times that Kaelen had not been at work that day, or when Randy Orton came to the shop, that he had never fallen asleep in the back of the shop, that he had just picked his tree up and left, that she had never become friends with him and gone to RAW. That way I would have never slept with Jon, in fact he would have still been Dean to me. What made it worse was he was the best lover I had ever had, not that I had many, but Jon had made me come more than I ever had in my life before. Worst of all I had really liked him and hoped that I would get to see more of him; he had been so gentle and tender with me, and I really thought what we had together that that night was something special to him as well as to me, obviously not.

I listened to Kaelen and Callie talking about John and Randy and I tried to be happy for them, they both had good friends, at least I could be happy about the fact that it was nothing more than friendship that they had, though I suspected that things were going to go further with Kaelen and Randy. Thankfully I was able to join in the talk by telling them about my talk's, text and tweets with Joe, he really was a sweet guy and I was glad that I had met him at least.

We finished our coffee and gathered our stuff up, it was Monday and tonight was Monday night RAW, we were all planning to watch at Callie's now that Kaelen was friends with Randy and the others she like to watch it to see her friends. I was still a big fan even though I had had my eyes opened to the other side of it by Jon; I guess there were those wrestlers who would use their fans like he had used me. I knew all about ring rats, but that wasn't me I was just a fan who had met her idol, no not her idol the man behind her idol, and ended up hurt and realising that he had feet of clay.

Back at Callie's we all pitched in make our dinner and then sat around her dining table eating, laughing and joking, before we settled down to watch the wrestling. I was still a fan, I loved to see the guys in action, rooting for my favourites, but somehow it wasn't quite the same now. I no longer cheered for Dean it was easier to think of him as Dean when I saw him on the screen, rather than Jon the man I had met.

I couldn't help my feelings of jealousy when John and Randy texted my friends during the show telling them to watch out for things they were doing for them. Like Randy flexing his muscles and smirking into the camera for Kaelen. While John was messing about for Callie, Joe was doing his big dog routine but he winked at the camera making me smile, as I knew that was for his daughter and me.

By the time RAW was over we had, had a few drinks and were all feeling relaxed, about an hour after the show ended Callie fired up her laptop and soon we were talking to the guys, well Randy John and Joe anyway. I was glad that Colby and especially Jon were not there. The guys were on Randy's bus and we spent a pleasant hour talking to them, as they snacked on some of the things that Randy had in the fridge. Finally they told us they were going to head off and get some dinner, and the video chat came to an end.

Deciding we would make a night of it Callie put in a video after we got into our pyjamas and soon we were lounging around watching a weepy movie while eating popcorn and having more drinks. By the time the film ended I was feeling a little tipsy and looking at my friends I guessed they were as well.

Finally we all headed off to bed, Callie to her own room while Kaelen and I shared the second bedroom which had two single beds in it. Kaelen was smiling as she exchanged a few texts with Randy before settling down for the night. I lay there thinking about everything. She and Callie seemed so happy, while me, I felt sad and used. I wished with all my heart that I had never let Jon sweet talk me into his bed. My mind ran over all the reports I had read about him and his interest in women. I knew when I went to RAW that night what sort of reputation he had, why did I ever imagine that things with me would be different. Why had I thought I would be something special to him? I sighed punching my pillow in an effort to get more comfortable, it wasn't fair, Kaelen had never even taken an interest in wrestling and she was now friends with one of the big names, while Callie was close to the one and only John Cena, why did they get to have their guys but I didn't get mine, yes I now considered Joe a good friend but it wasn't the same.

I could picture Jon in my mind the way he was that night, the sweet things he said to me while we were at the club, his sweet passionate kisses, and the way his hands ran over my body. Then when we left, the ride back to his hotel from the club the way he nibbled on my neck and ears and drove me wild. Then back in his hotel room, his tender yet passionate lovemaking which left me so totally satisfied and yet wanting so much more of him.

He had pushed me against the wall as soon as we got into his room the pair of us grinding against each other as we kissed deeply and let our hands run over each other's bodies as we undressed each other. Once we were naked he had pinned me against the wall with his body drawing one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking on it making me press myself against him. Once he had made that one hard he turned his attention to the other one while his hands gently kneaded them making me moan with desire for him.

"Oh god Jon." I whimpered as he gently bit my neck sending shivers down my spine.

Then his mouth was dropping down, kissing over my shoulder and then down my chest to my ribs, where he kissed and delicately nipped my skin driving me wild. He came back up and claimed my mouth again, plundering it with his own as he kissed me wildly his hands now coming up to fist in my hair tugging on it lightly. He was doing things to me no other man had ever done, and I was loving every second of it.

One of his hands moved over my sensitive mound, palming it gently making me jerk in his arms and I heard him laugh softly.

"You need it don't you Rhea, you need me to take care of you?" He growled and I felt my knees grow weak at the sound of his voice. "You want me to shove my cock in your sweet little pussy."

"Yes Jon, yes." I got out.

He pulled his head back smiling at me for a moment before kissing me again then he dropped down to his knees pulling my legs apart and gazing at my shaved mound.

"Is this tasty little treat for me baby, did you get this ready just for me?" He asked smirking up at me making me gulp. "I'm going to take good care of you Rhea; I'm going to make you come over and over, again and again."

His fingers pulled my lips apart and then I felt his tongue delving inside of me while a finger massaged my clit as he sucked, licked and nibbled on me. I surrendered to him as he skilfully pleasured me; soon he was sucking on my clit as his fingers slid in and out of my wet hole as he brought me closer and closer to a climax. At one point he grabbed one of my legs bringing it over his shoulder and opening me wider to his eager mouth and fingers. My hands gripped his curly dirty blond hair as he drove me closer and closer to the edge.

"Jon I'm coming, oh fuck I'm coming." I cried as he pushed me over the edge.

"It's okay baby, I got you." He told me as he lapped up the juices that spilled from me, like he was gonna drink me dry.

My whole body was shaking as he let my leg slip from his shoulder and he stood his arms wrapping round me as he lifted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist and he carried me to his bed. He knelt on the end and dropped me on my back coming down with me as he did so, so that he lay on top of me between my legs. I was aware of his hard cock pushing against me, and then he was kissing me again letting me taste my juices on his breath.

"I am gonna fuck you all night long Rhea." He growled into my ear as his lips traced over it.

I whimpered at the loss of him as he moved away from me but he was soon back, a condom in his hand he ripped the foil package open and then handed it to me.

"Put it on for me baby I need to be inside you." He told me smirking as my trembling fingers tried and failed to extract the latex from the foil, he deftly did it for me and handed it to me, before rising up on his knees so that I could see his hard, blood engorged member.

I gulped slightly at the sight of him he was a big boy, no two ways about it and I knew I was going to be sore in the morning; it was a long time since I had sex. I rolled the condom onto him and he kissed me once more as I felt the blunt head probing my folds, then he was pushing inside me, I felt him stretching me as he entered me gently pushing deeper and deeper inside me with small thrusts of his hips. I was grateful he was taking it easy and not just slamming into me, like I had been half scared that he would with the way he had been talking.

"So fucking tight." He groaned to me. "It's like your sweet little pussy is already trying to milk me for everything I've got, you feel so fucking good wrapped around me."

"I feel so full Jon." I whispered to him, and he smirked down at me, obviously pleased at that comment.

"I'm gonna take good care of you baby." He told me again.

He let me adjust to the intrusion of his body inside me, before he began to move thrusting steadily inside me, at one point sliding almost all the way out before diving back in. I moved my hips up to meet him, and we moved together. I could feel myself getting close to my second orgasm as he kissed me again, my hands clinging to his shoulders.

"I'm close Jon, so close." I got out.

"Let go Rhea, come for me, cover my cock in your sweet juices." He growled to me.

"Jon." I all but screamed his name as I came again.

He rode out my orgasm and then began to thrust into me hard than before, becoming more erratic and I guessed he was getting close.

"Come for me Jon I want you to fill me up with your come." I whispered in his ear nipping on his lobe.

"Fuck Rhea." He almost roared as he released his seed inside of me, his body quivered from the intensity and then he collapsed down on top of me.

We lay there our bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat, clinging to each other; I felt his breath ghosting over my shoulder as we recovered from the intensity of what had just happened. Then he lifted his head and looked down at me smirking before he kissed me gently, his hands gently stroking where he could reach on my body.

"That was round one, you ready for round two?" He asked a sexy smirk on his lips.

I nodded my head realising he was going to be ready to go again soon, he pulled away to discard the used condom and then began to tease my body again. Soon I could feel he was hard once more, and it seemed in next to no time that he was rolling on another condom and making love to me for the second time.

True to his word he made love to me all night long, I know he told me he was going to fuck me, but fucking didn't describe the gentle tender way he treated me, that night we were lovers. Finally in the small hours of the morning we slept for a couple of hours before he loved me all over again a sweet smile playing on his lips every time I said his name.

I lay there in Callie's spare room thinking about every moment of the night I had spent with the man of my dreams, or rather the man who had been the man of my dreams. Then I thought about what had happened after that. The sweet way he said goodbye to me the next morning, the way he kept asking if I was okay, the way his fingers lingered over my body as he kissed me. I had been sure he would be in touch with me, I had even given him my number, instead I never heard from him again. Yes all in all I decided as I chased after sleep that did not seem to want to come, I really wished I had never met Jonathan Good, if I had not I would have still been a fan of Dean Ambrose, or at least I would not have been added to the long line of women who slept with him, and become just another notch on his bedpost. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I thought about him and wished I could stop, sleep was a long time coming that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys there you have it Rhea's thoughts and feelings about what happened with Jon, I know they do tend to repeat a bit but people do tend to think over the same thing from different angles and Rhea really regrets sleeping with Jon she feels used and abused. <strong>_

_**Please leave me a review if you have the time the feedback is always appreciated, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay guys so I was actually planning on updating once a week on this story but I had this chapter ready and it is one of the shortest ones and people seem to want a quick update so I've decided what the hell I'll put it up today. I hope you are going to enjoy it.**_

_**Anyone you recognise does not belong to me obviously, all I own are the idea and OC's. **_

_**A big thank you for reviewing the last chapter to.**_

_**Writer's Madness**__** things are going to get better for Rhea promise. **_

_**Starkittie**__** good things are going to happen for Rhea before too much longer. **_

_**Willow Edmond**__** there is a reason I'm using their real names. **_

_**Hounds of Justice Chick**__** I think I can safely tell you that for the most part they are not too impressed with his actions. **_

_**So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are always gratefully received and I do appreciate those of you that take the time to do so.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joe<strong>

I was getting worried about Jon, I mean don't get me wrong he's always been a bit of a ladies man, well ladies is being too nice, skanks and ring rats more like it. He'd always find someone to bang where ever we were, but now it was getting worse he'd be screwing two, three sometimes more a day. I had passed him in the parking lot on my way back to the hotel banging some slut up against the wall. Ever since Christmas he's gone crazy with them. I really thought that things might be changing with him when we met Randy's new friend Kaelen, who at first we got totally the wrong idea about, and her friends Rhea and Callie. For the first time he took a woman back to his hotel room and spent the night with her, instead of just a quick hook up, however the next day to my dismay he was back to shagging a slut in the venue we were at, before we went out for a night of drinking and partying, and it seemed like Rhea had been added to the long list of one time onlys.

I had really hoped for his sake things might be different with him and Rhea, she was a really nice girl and she really seemed to be into Jon not Dean, in some ways I wished I had seen her first. It was obvious she was a Dean Ambrose fan that T-shirt she had on was obvious proof of that, and my friend was not one to let an advantage go to waste. He was charming and attentive to her, and she was obviously smitten with him, the pair of them were soon snuggled up together, and I knew Jon being Jon he would probably end up having sex with her, especially with his tongue down her throat the way it was. I also knew if she had turned him down chances were he would have gone off and found some slut to bang in some out of the way corner.

I smiled thinking of that night, it had been a good one, the girls had cooed over the pictures of my baby girl which I was always happy to show off and Rhea was a fantastic artist, she had done me a beautiful drawing of my little girl before we left St Louis. Then the painting she had done me for Christmas I loved it, me and my little girl on the beach the sun shining on us both, she had captured it perfectly. She had done pencil drawings for the others for gifts for Christmas and I know that Colby, John and Randy loved theirs; Jon on the other hand had not seemed to care for his one bit. He called it a piece of fan tat and said he threw it in the bin, which I have to confess was something I never told Rhea, I knew how much it would hurt her.

One good thing from that night was that I now had a new friend in Rhea, we at least texted every day, and I called her as often as I could, then there were the video chats I had with her, often with John and Randy as well as Callie and Kaelen, often all of us guys on Randy's bus and them at one of their appartments. I had got her a little piece of Samoan art for Christmas, a tattoo hook, which she seemed to really like.

Jon was aware that I talked to Rhea every day in one form or another, hell he had even been on the bus listening to us video chat a few times; I could see him listening to us even if he was pretending to do something else. He never mentioned her to me though and I didn't want to bring her up, I wasn't sure how he would react. I suspected that Rhea still really liked Jon even after the way he had treated her, which had left her hurt and sad, so I did not want to lie to her in anyway about anything, especially not the way that Jon saw her. Nor did I want Jon to think I was making a move on her, while he probably would not care in that way, I would not want to go after a woman that had been with one of my best friends, I know it was a bit judgemental of me but as much as I liked her she had slept with him, and that put her out of the running for me, even if I did have feelings for her they were of a more platonic brotherly type. She was a sweet girl and I really did like her, but knowing that she had been Jon's would always put her off limits for me, as would my thoughts that even though she must know it was over with him, she would still like him in that way and probably always would.

I smiled as my phone beeped and I saw a text from her, talk of the devil I guess, the door opening made me think it again as Jon walked in a grin on his face and I knew somewhere between the arena and here he had scored again.

"Shish man how many does that make it today?" I questioned him sending a reply to Rhea before putting my phone away.

He rolled his shoulders and smirked at me. "Three so far and the night is still young, what do you say, fancy going out to a club and trolling for a bit of pussy?"

"You can do the trolling if you want, but count me out, I don't mind coming for a drink though." I told him deciding it was probably best to go along and keep an eye on him. "Your dick is gonna fall off if you keep this up you know that right?" I added earning me another smirk from him.

He headed over to the bathroom for I was guessing a quick shower before we left. "What can I tell you?" He asked as he walked in. "The ladies all want a piece of the lunatic fringe."

I shook my head and raised my voice a little so that he could still hear me. "You just be careful you don't end up with a bit of them you didn't bargain on." I warned him. "God knows what some of those skanks are carrying around; you make sure you don't catch something nasty."

"Always am." He shouted back to me before I heard the water turn on in the shower. "Don't want any little mistakes running around now do I?"

Deciding there was no way I wanted to discuss safe sex with him I let things drop, instead replying to another text that Rhea had sent to me. She was excited about getting to design shirts and accessories for some of the superstars and diva's, I knew she was thinking of it as a big break since she made her own clothing to sell, word getting out that she was designing for the WWE could really give her a higher profile. She was also going to design and make a princess dress for me to give to my baby; something I knew was going to make me a very popular Dad with my little angel.

Jon came out of the bathroom naked but for a towel wrapped around his waist and started digging in his bag for some clean clothes. Leaving him to get dressed I headed into the bathroom to freshen up a bit myself, and headed out the door with him a few minutes later. We met Colby in the hallway and after telling him where we were headed he decided to come with us for a drink. Arriving at a local club we were quickly directed to the head of the line and soon hitting up the bar for a drink. Colby like me was content to just have a drink, while John knocked back a few shots in short order and then as he normally did started trawling the bar for a likely companion for the next hour or so.

We watched him go and I sighed as he seemed to home in on a couple of girls who had already had too much to drink and were probably more than up for it. Soon he had an arm around each of them and they were laughing and eyeing him up, one of the girls had a WWE shirt on and I figured they were a pair of fan who had come clubbing before heading home, it was pretty obvious they were okay with whatever Jon was suggesting to them. I glanced over at Colby and saw the frown on his face.

"You think he is gonna do both of them?" He leant over and said in my ear.

"Probably." I replied taking a drink of my beer. "And then come back and look for more."

Sure enough Jon was steering the two of them to the door and I could not help but think, so much for coming out for a drink, We sat there drinking slowly and sure enough Jon was back within an hour a smirk on his face as he made his way over to us. He ordered a beer and sat down beside us, drinking half of it in one go, before putting the glass down and looking round.

"You sure you want to drink so fast?" I questioned him.

He just smirked at me before replying. "Thirsty work satisfying the fans." His eyes began to roam the club again making me sigh. "They all want a piece of Dean Ambrose." He indicated his crotch making me face palm myself and Colby roll his eyes.

"Really man is that all you want, to bang random pussy every day?" Colby questioned him.

Jon gave us his crazy Dean grin and took another drink. "Hey I'm just having a good time." He replied as he emptied the glass and set it down signalling the bartender for a refill, this one was a woman and he at once began to flirt with her.

I watched as she flirted back and slipped him a note on his napkin when she brought him another beer. He grinned as she went off to serve another customer and read what she had written.

"She has a break in fifteen minutes." He told us with a grin.

The two of us just looked at each other almost in disbelief, sure enough fifteen minutes later he was following her from the bar and outside. Ten minutes later he was back a shit eating grin on his face.

"God that bitch had a dirty mouth on her." He said. "Swallowed me fucking whole."

I groaned the last thing I wanted was details of what he had been doing, I glanced at my watch and saw that it was getting late, we had an early flight in the morning to our next show, and I at least wanted to get some sleep.

"You ready to go?" I asked him before looking at Colby who also seemed ready to make a move.

"One more drink and I'm good." Jon told us signalling to the bartender who had just been servicing him outside; I hoped she had at least washed her hands before serving drinks again.

He ordered a shot of jack and this time when she gave him his drink she made it obvious she was giving him her number. I had a feeling I knew what would happen, he slammed back the drink took the paper and screwed it up without looking at it before dropping it behind the bar. I was watching her face when he did it which fell, and she flushed slightly, as without out looking at her he got up heading for the door. Colby and I finished our drinks too and headed after him, yes I knew the woman was a slut, she hadn't spoken to him or gotten to know him and she had given him head behind the bar, but did she really deserve to be treated like that I mused to myself.

I made use of my size pushing my way after Jon Colby trailing behind me in my wake and we were soon out in the cool night air. Jon was already hailing a cab and the three of us climbed in.

Back at the hotel we ran into a few of the others in the lobby heading to the bar for a nightcap and we decided to join them. I spotted Randy and John at a table laughing and talking and once we had got our drinks we headed over to join them. I noticed Nikki sitting with Brie and her husband Bryan she was looking over at John, who seemed oblivious to her as he shared a joke with his best wrestling friend.

We sat down with them as they made us welcome at the table, say what you like about their in ring personas the pair of them have been really good to the three of us, helping us out a lot, John has coached me a lot on the mike which he is a natural with, so is Jon of course, but Cena has a different style and they don't need Roman Reigns to be a Dean Ambrose clone so the extra input is good. Randy seemed contented and happy and I wondered if it had anything to do with his new friend Kaelen, I knew he really liked her and spent a lot of time with her. As we sat there I noticed Jon's eyes sweeping the room but thankfully it was only a few superstars and diva's in the room and Jon did not normally shit in his own bed.

A couple of drinks later and we were all ready to head to our rooms, since I was sharing with Jon tonight I had to admit I was grateful for the fact that he did not take women to his hotel room, well not often I amended in my head, Rhea popping into my mind, it was just as well he had scored a single that night. John and Randy were sharing and it was Colby who was the lucky one flying solo with his own room.

Shutting our bedroom door behind us I headed for the bathroom while Jon collapsed on his bed face down, probably wore himself out, three in the one evening had to be some sort of record, even for him! Once I was done getting ready for bed I left the bathroom to Jon and sat down on my own bed, I could hear the shower running again and knew he was taking yet another shower he was going to have no skin left at this rate. Sitting there I felt an ache start above my eyes and winced, the last thing I needed was a headache, so I began to rummage in my bag for some Aleve tables, however when I pulled out the foil package I realised that I had taken the last ones a few days ago. Sighing and knowing he wouldn't mind I headed to Jon's bag, hoping that he had some in there. Pulling a couple of his shirts to the side in my search I was surprised to see a T-shirt wrapped around something, normally I would have left it alone but I was curious to see what he had in there, I would have blamed the drink but the truth was I was curious about what was obviously so precious to him that he would protect it like this. I glanced at the bathroom door as I began to unwrap whatever it was in there, knowing I was safe as long as the shower was still going.

What I found shocked me, something I would certainly never have guessed at, in a simple wooden frame was the picture that Rhea had given Jon for Christmas. I stared at it in disbelief for a few seconds, he had told us he had tossed it and yet here it was carefully wrapped up in his bag and in a frame no less. Quickly less my snooping should be discovered, I wrapped it back up and replaced it where I had found it, at the same time spotting the pills I had been seeking. I was just pulling them out when I realised the shower was off and Jon walked back into the room. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I held up the pills.

"I'm all out." I told him by way of explanation and he smiled at me.

"It's cool man help yourself you'd do the same for me if I was in need."

I popped a couple and headed into the bathroom for water to take them with.

"Thanks bro." I told him when I came back. "This one feels like it's gonna be a bad one."

I got into my bed and so did he, I snapped off the lamp by my bed and then the room was only lit by the one by his. He lay there for a few minutes before moving and I wondered what was going on, my mind idly speculating on why he had kept the picture but told us he hadn't.

"Joe." His voice brought me from my musing. "Do you think any of them will ever see me as Jon?"

"I don't know." I replied honestly, guessing he was talking about the women.

"I just want someone to see me, the fans don't see me." He said quietly. "They see Dean or Mox, but they don't see Jon, I'd like it just once if they saw Jon."

"You play your part really well." I replied rolling over onto my stomach as he snapped off the light.

Nothing more was said and I lay there thinking, then suddenly it hit me like a bolt from the blue, Rhea had seen Jon apart from calling him Dean the first time they spoke, he had been Jon to her all the time they were with us. Could it be that he actually felt more about her than he was letting on, had she gotten into his head and that's why he was slutting around like he was. This needed some thinking about when I was sober and pain free, could it really be Jon had feelings for Rhea, feelings I was sure he did not want to admit to. Resolving to figure things out in the morning I closed my eyes and drifted off into some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so there you have it Joe's chapter and his thoughts on things hope you enjoyed it. Next up will be Callie with a little time jump to valentines day and a couple of surprises in the works.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys it's the weekend which means it's time for the next chapter in this little story. Like I warned you at the end of the last chapter there is a time jump it is now Valentine's day and romance is in the air. I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**My thanks to _Writer's Madness, Starkittie and Willow Edmond_ for leaving me reviews for the last chapter you guys seriously rock, also to _deanambrosewife2014_ for adding it to favourites and to _dawnieangel76 and onlybabyxscars_ for adding it to their alerts, I do appreciate it guys.**

**As always anyone you recognise does not belong to me, the only things that do are the idea for the story and the OC's**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Callie<span>**

I stood looking critically at my work, at the moment my work happened to be Kaelen's pretty face and hair, it had been just over seven weeks since Rhea and I had attended the Monday night RAW event where I met my favourite wrestler in the whole world, John Cena. It had shocked the hell out of me when he came out for his match and instead of throwing his hat into the crowd like he normally did he came over and placed it on my head. I don't think I was nearly as shocked as Rhea though, when Dean or should I say Jon kissed her, I think she was floating about five inches off the ground when he let her go. I just wish he hadn't hurt her so much after that, I can see the pain in her eyes when she thinks I'm not looking, Dean Ambrose was her fantasy, but she got Jonathan Good and he treated her like a ring rat, used her and threw her aside. Even though we are kind of acquaintances through John, I don't know if I can forgive him for what he did to her. Of course I know his rep, hell which of his fans don't, it's hard to miss in the dirt sheets, he's a player with a high sexual appetite, I just hoped since we were all there together and Kaelen had been Randy's guest all day he would have treated Rhea a bit better than he did. He seemed so into her when we were at the club, sweet, funny attentive, I guess truth be told, if I had been in the same position, I would have been suckered in too.

Kaelen was really happy in her friendship with Randy, while I was over the moon being friends with John, he would text me virtually every day or send me a tweet, both of them were goofy, fun loving guys, great friends no matter what you see at the shows, and they would always find a way to let us know they were thinking of us when the shows were televised. I really wished for Rhea's sake that she could have the same as us; the guys even got us stuff for Christmas Colby and Joe too, except Jon got Kaelen and I something but not Rhea, I really wished he had not got me anything either, I saw the look on her face when we were talking about gifts and she realised the truth of what he had done.

I pulled myself out of my musing and turned back to my friend, she had a date with Randy tonight and wanted our help getting ready for it since this was both valentines and their first date, date. Sure they had been spending a lot of time together, virtually every day when he was home from the road, but this was their first official date, where she was going out somewhere with him.

Rhea was busy making sure Kaelen's outfit was just so, while I brushed out her naturally wavy hair, checking the way it hung around her head and shoulders, and then added a touch more colour to her eyes. Not too much because she didn't need it, she had that true English Rose completion, that didn't need much enhancement. I studied her for a moment and decided that she was done, holding up the mirror I let her see what I had achieved for her.

She smiled when she saw her reflection. "Thanks' Callie this is fantastic." She told me giving me a brief hug.

I can never get over how shocked Kaelen is when I show her what I have done with her make-up and hair, like I have somehow brought something out, instead of just slightly enhancing what is already there.

"Right now it's my turn." Rhea said bringing over the dress she had finished making a few small alterations to.

I watched as she helped our friend get into it, smiling as I saw how it now hugged her figure the, main colour being picked up by the colours I had used for her eyes. It looked like it had been made for her, which technically I suppose, now Rhea had worked her magic on it, it had been.

"You are stunning hun." I told her looking her over. "He's a lucky guy."

I knew the other guys were wrestling a house show tonight, John had texted me earlier to wish me a happy Valentine's day which I thought was really sweet of him.

Kaelen smiled over at me. "Thanks babe." She responded. "It's no big deal though just two friends going out for a meal."

Rhea and I looked at each other. "If you say so sweetie." Rhea said. "But I think that man is smitten, every time he's in town if he's not with his little girl he's with you, or wanting to be with you, how many times has he taken you over to dinner with his folks, and how often does his Mom call you when he's on the road and ask you over, she sees it too?"

Kaelen looked at us and flushed slightly. "He's just being nice to me, he wants a friend, just like John and Joe want to be friends with you guys."

I laughed softly. "Okay hun if you say so, but you know de Nile isn't just a river in Egypt don't you?" I knew full well that this was a proper date, Randy had been pumping us for information on where we thought she would like to go, and both Rhea and I knew he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend tonight.

"Yeah it flows through Sudan too." Kaelen replied making all three of us laugh.

"Okay true." I answered her, as she bent to slip on her heels adding a couple extra inches to her height, no bad thing since she was going out with a guy over six feet tall. "But you know what I mean."

She flushed again. "I'm not going to say that if he asked me I would turn him down." She told us. "The first time I saw him I thought that he was an almost perfect looking specimen of the male gender, he's gorgeous and a really nice guy as well, but you've seen the women he works with, I don't compare to them in any way, come on let's be honest here he could have any girl he wants, what he wants from me is a girl who's a friend, not a girlfriend."

I sighed softly, knowing how insecure she was about her looks, she couldn't see how really beautiful she was, if I ever met her Mother I would smack the bitch, she had done a real number on Kaelen's self-esteem. Rhea and I looked at each other and I knew she felt the same way as I did, I also suspected that Kaelen had not told us half of what her family had done to her over the years. I knew that she was very close to her Dad and that when he died she had not stayed at home too long before she was out on her own. It sounded as if her Mom was jealous of the relationship she had with her Dad and put Kaelen down every chance she got. The poor girl was very insecure about her looks and when we had, had a bit to drink she had told us her Mother encouraged one of her cousins to go after any guy who showed the slightest interest in Kaelen. Rhea and I had tried to bring her out of that insecurity, however if Randy asked her to be his girlfriend that would be a big deal for her. I knew that, that was exactly what he was planning for tonight unless for some reason he changed him mind and I couldn't see him doing that he was far too smitten with her, so tonight was going to be a really big deal for her.

I noticed that he was normally wearing the St Christopher she had given him when he cut promos and did back stage segments. I had seen the smile on her face as we watched RAW and she saw him wearing her gift. I also knew that it was really more than she could afford, she'd skimped on a few things for a month or so after Christmas.

"Kaelen you put those damn divas to shame, hell if you could wrestle you would have all the guys drooling over you when you were on TV." Rhea told her with a smile.

"Who's for a drink?" I suggested wanting to lighten the mood, Kaelen was starting to twist he hands and look self conscious, the last thing we needed right now.

"Oh yeah, just what we need." Rhea agreed with me at once.

Heading into Kaelen's kitchen I grabbed a bottle and three glasses, and then back in the lounge I poured for all of us. We clinked our glasses together toasting each other before sipping on our drinks smiling at each other.

"Well here's to a happy Valentines a day ladies." I said as the cold liquid flowed over my tongue and down my throat.

I had received some chocolates from John earlier in the day, Kaelen had looked at them suspiciously, but then she was weird like that, she always claimed English chocolate was much better than ours, maybe one day I would get a chance to find out. Still I am sure that she, like me appreciated John's gesture, it was a sweet thing for him to do, since he knew I did not have a boyfriend. I had thought Joe might send Rhea something to cheer her up since he knew she was single too, however so far nothing had shown up, I knew there was no way that ass Jon would send her anything.

The knock on the front door sounded very loud and Kaelen looked surprised, it was too early for Randy and it was obvious she wasn't expecting anything else. Putting her glass down she went to the door and opened it revealing the delivery guy there, he was holding a large box in his arms.

"Ladies." He said looking us all up and down. "I have a delivery for a Rhea Addison."

"That's me." Rhea handed me her glass and walked to the door.

"Sign here please?" He asked thrusting the electronic pad at her, she did as he asked and he handed her the box. "Happy Valentine's day ladies." He told us with a smile before walking away.

A bemused Rhea carried the box to the coffee table and set it down, before she looked at the two of us. I knew whoever sent it had to be someone who knew the three of us since we were at Kaelen's apartment, only someone who knew the three of us well would have known to send something for Rhea here today. The number of people who knew that the three of us would be here today, were actually very few, so I wondered if maybe it was from Joe? He was the only one I could think of offhand who would send her something today.

"Well open it girl." Kaelen told her. "It's no good just looking at it."

I silently agreed with her, wanting to know what it was and of course who had sent it. Smiling at us Rhea ripped the box open using the strip at the top and reached inside, she lifted out a beautiful spray of orchids in an ornamental vase.

"Wow, they are beautiful." She gasped putting the vase on the table, the delicate blooms gently nodding from the movement.

"Is there a card?" I demanded.

Searching in the box she found an envelope and opened it quickly, her eyes scanning over it before she handed it to me. The card had a big heart on the front of it and it looked expensive, not that I was surprised about that, the orchids must have cost a lot, things like that were not cheap, especially today of all days when the prices rose due to demand. The writing inside the card was unfamiliar, but it was written with a confident hand and I read it out.

"To the most beautiful woman I know." I read out to them. "The sun, the moon and even the stars pale in comparison to you, you are the light that brightens my world, even the orchids pale in comparison to your delicate beauty, love from your secret admirer." I looked at Rhea who had a smile playing on her lips. "Well damn it girl it looks like someone thinks a lot of you, don't recognise the hand writing, do you have any idea at all as to who could have sent them?"

"No idea." She replied looking at us both, her fingers caressing one of the delicate blooms. "They are beautiful and whoever sent them is sure a sweet talker."

Kaelen and I had to agree with that, and it was nice to see the happy smile on Rhea's face again, it had been missing a lot of late, ever since she had met Jon she had been a lot less inclined to smile and I was sure what had happened with him played on her mind. She stood there looking at them with a thoughtful look now, and I could not help wondering what, or maybe that should be who was going through her mind.

"I wonder who sent them to me?" She murmured, just loud enough for us to hear.

"Your secret admirer." I said with a smile of my own, she looked over at me, and I held up my hands. "No way was it us, we don't have the money to spend on flowers like those on a normal day, let alone Valentines."

She smiled again. "Good point." She admitted coming back to get her drink. "It's kind of exciting." She confessed taking a sip of her drink. "I really have no idea who they could be from."

Kaelen and I looked at each other, it was good to see Rhea happy, I had no idea who had sent the display to her or written the sweet words, but I was grateful to them. I knew how much she regretted what had happened with Jon, she had known about his reputation before she met him, but I also knew from what she had said that he made her feel special, so she disregarded what she had read and had ended up getting hurt.

The three of us finished our drinks while Kaelen finished getting ready for her date, and then we killed the bottle. It seemed like no time at all till there was another knock on the door and when I opened it Randy stood there. He looked smart, in nice dress pants, shirt and jacket.

"Hey." I said as he lent in and kissed my cheek. "She's just putting the finishing touches to her outfit."

"Hi Callie, Rhea." He said looking at us both. "How are you both?" He looked over at the table spotting the flowers, and frowned slightly.

"They're mine from a secret admirer." Rhea said showing him the card and making him smile; I was betting he was thinking someone had sent them to Kaelen.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady." He said gallantly making Rhea smile at him. "And talking of beautiful ladies, here is the most beautiful of all." Kaelen had entered the room from her bedroom. "Wow you look just incredible."

He moved to her and took her hand kissing it like some guy from a period movie, she had a delicate blush colouring her cheeks at his words.

"You look stunning Randy." She replied to him leaning in and placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Why thank you, it's always good to know I scrub up well." He replied with a grin. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head a smile playing on her lips as he pulled her to his side and tucked her arm into his.

"You two go on, we'll lock up." I told them, and they both smiled at me.

"Have a good time and have her home before curfew." Rhea teased her hands on her hips doing a great impression of her Mom.

"Sorry, she won't be home till well after dawn." The Viper replied with his trademark smirk.

We all laughed, as the pair of them headed out of the door, I really hoped this was the first of many dates for them, they made a good pair and it was obvious to us that he was really into her. Rhea and I took the used glasses to the kitchen and washed them up, before tidying things up and leaving, heading over to my place, since we had plans of our own, a video chat with John and Joe. I drove her car, as Rhea had her beautiful flowers to take care of, there was a little smile playing on her lips every time she looked at them.

Once at her apartment we opened another bottle and then I fired up my laptop and we sipped our drinks while waiting for the guys. At seven a ping from my machine told me that we had a video chat request and I grinned before accepting, seeing the screen open up and John and Joe grinning at us.

"Happy Valentine's day ladies." John told us with a grin.

"Happy Valentine's baby girl, Callie." Joe added. "Did Randy and Kaelen go on their date okay?"

"Yeah." I said with a grin on my face. "And someone, who shall remain nameless has a secret admirer; you should see the flowers she got."

"Really you got flowers?" John looked a bit concerned as he asked the question.

"No not me." I said, did I imagine the look of relief on his face when I said it wasn't me. "Someone sent Rhea some orchids, they must have cost a fortune today of all days." I told them both.

"Wow way to go Rhea." Joe responded. "Any ideas on who sent them?" He looked interested.

"No, they were posted from somewhere in St Louis, but I don't recognise the handwriting." She replied to him, hmm I thought to myself Rhea has studied the packaging on her flowers. "It's kind of exciting having someone out there who likes me enough to spend that kind of money on me." She gave a dreamy smile and a sigh. "I wonder who it could possibly be."

That was something I would like to know too, I just hoped it was some nice guy not some sort of creep. I heard a door slam and looked at the guys on the screen; Joe was looking over his shoulder and turned to face us again.

"Jon." He said by way of explanation.

I frowned not liking the fact that, that ass had been listening in on our chat, I risked a look at Rhea, there was a sad look on her face, then however she smiled and I felt a little better. I was hoping she would get over him soon and be able to move on, maybe the flowers and knowing someone was interested in her would help her forget Jonathan, bloody, Good.

We stayed chatting with them for a while, before they got called to get ready for the show and we had to call it a night with them. They both wished us a happy Valentine's Day once more and blew us both Valentine's kisses before breaking the link and getting back to work.

I closed the computer down and we headed into her kitchen to get ourselves something to eat, we did not say anything about the video chat we had just had, as we fixed our meal. I knew John was moving on with his life now that he had gotten Nikki out of his house and his life, we had become really good friends in the time between me meeting him and now, he called me his anchor and told me that I helped to keep him grounded and sane. I knew he wasn't seeing anyone, I wished I could have more than just friendship with him, I also knew that, it was highly unlikely things would go any further than that with him at least for now. He just wasn't ready for anything more than being friends, I did hope that when the time came though, that he might see me as a little more than his friend, oh well a girl can dream can't she?

I noticed that Rhea's eyes kept drifting to her flowers as we ate our meal, a little smile playing on her lips, it crossed my mind that Joe might have sent them to her. The big guy was a good friend always talking to her, like John did with me; he made some sort of contact with her every day. Maybe the pair of them would get together, I was sure she liked him and that was a good way to start a relationship. On the other hand Joe had seemed quite pleased when Jon stormed out of the room; maybe he was just happy the jerk knew that Rhea had other people interested in her.

Once we had finished our meal we put on a movie and kicked back relaxing, we were watching a light hearted comedy and were soon laughing our heads off. The film was almost finished when my phone rang, I grabbed it wanting to answer it quickly while Rhea paused the film, glancing at the screen I saw that it was Kaelen calling. I flicked it onto loudspeaker and answered.

"Hey hun how did the date go?" I asked looking over at Rhea, who was also paying attention.

"It was fantastic." She sounded a little breathless. "He took me to this really nice restaurant, it was all candle light and flowers, we had a really nice meal together and he gave me a beautiful necklace for valentines and then, then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

I could tell she was smiling and that she was happy, I was so glad he had finally asked her, they made a nice couple and he was good for her, he made her feel good about herself.

"That's great hun." Rhea got in while I added my congratulations to her for snagging the Viper himself.

"Hey ladies." I heard Randy's voice on the line. "Did Kaelen tell you we're now officially a couple?"

"Yeah, congrats on your beautiful girlfriend." I replied. "You're a lucky guy Orton."

"Don't I know it?" He replied. "Later ladies, we have a little more celebrating to do."

I heard Kaelen give a little indignant squeak and figured that they were going to have a bit of a physical celebration and she didn't want us to know about that. I could just imagine her glaring at Randy and flushing a little, knowing that we knew she was going to be getting some.

I put the phone down and Rhea and I high fived each other, John and I, as well as Rhea and Joe I figured, had discussed the possibilities of our friends getting together. I was really happy for Kaelen, Randy seemed like a really nice guy and I was sure he would be good to her. I looked over at Rhea trying to decide how she felt about the news; I was guessing her thoughts had gone to Jon again, she was probably thinking about the fact that our friend now had something that she would love to have herself; mind you I was willing to admit I would have loved the same for myself too. While I thought probably for the millionth time that it was a pity that she had, had to fall for a heartless jerk that had, and was, treating her like dirt.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded and took a gulp of her drink. "It's just, you know, I was thinking about him again." She didn't say his name but I knew who she meant.

We finished watching the film, then it was time for me to head home, I hugged my friend, admired her flowers again before my cab arrived to take me to my apartment. Soon I was tucked into my lonely bed, thinking about one dimple faced John Cena, I was happy for Kaelen of course I was, but that didn't mean that, even though John and I were good friends I couldn't hope for more, couldn't hope for what Kaelen had for myself. I fell asleep thinking about my friends and the men in our lives. I wondered once more who could have sent Rhea the flowers, I had a feeling that she had hoped they were from Jon, I had a feeling it was not the sort of thing he would do, those were the thoughts I fell asleep to.

* * *

><p><strong>So Rhea has herself a secret admirer, there is a clue in there who wrote the note any idea's who you think it might be?<strong>

** Next up will be Jon's chapter. **

**Any and all reviews gratefully received, if you have time I would love it if you would leave me one.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay guys its the weekend and that means its time for an update, so here is Jon's chapter there are reasons this story is rated M and this chapter is one of them, you have been warned.**_

_**I don't own anyone you recognise here they belong to the WWE and to themselves. The only thing I am getting out of this is the pleasure of using my imagination and the reviews you are kind enough to leave me.**_

_**Thank you to Starkittie, Writters Madness and Angela for the reviews glad you are enjoying the story, you guys are the best for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jon<strong>

**Chapter six**

I could feel my balls tightening up as I came inside the skank I had just finished banging against the arena wall. Once I was able to, I pulled myself away from her, unhooking her legs and arms from around me and dumping her on the ground. I pulled off the condom and threw in the bin, before tucking myself back in my jeans and zipping them up. The blond, I had no idea of her name, looked up at me with satisfied eyes, not that I really cared if she had enjoyed it or not, I was only really interested in getting mine.

"Wow Dean that was just incredible." She told me licking her lips and reaching out to touch me.

I pulled back, not wanting her hands on me, not now that I had got what I wanted.

"Put your clothes on." I told her roughly.

She was practically naked, while I had exposed myself just enough to be able to stick my cock into her. I turned away as she began to dress intending to leave while she was putting her stuff back on.

"Maybe we could go out for a drink after the show?" She asked as I turned away, and then added. "Then go back to your hotel room for some more fun?"

"I don't do seconds." I told her then walked off leaving her standing there, I guess I escaped before she found her voice, because only silence followed me, instead of the recriminations I was half expecting.

Heading for the locker room, I had a slight grin on my face knowing that at least for now I had scratched the itch that wouldn't seem to leave me alone. Heading for a shower I realised there were blond hairs in my fingers where I had tugged on the skanks hair. I pulled them loose before I opened the door into the room and was pleased to see it was empty. Locking the door behind me I stripped off as I headed into the shower, wanting to wash myself clean of any trace of the blond.

The warm water cascaded over my body and I lifted my face up into the stream closing my eyes and letting my mind drift. Of course it drifted to where I was trying not to go. I could picture her pretty face in my mind, her red hair flowing down over her shoulders; hanging over my face like a curtain, as she bent from her position straddled above me and kissed my lips hungrily. Then she moaned my name as I rolled us so that she was under me as I pumped my hips, driving into her.

"Jon oh god Jon feels so good." I could hear her voice low and lust filled as we made love.

"Good girl Rhea." I cooed back to her. "Trust me I'm gonna take good care of you, come on Rhea come for me, I wanna feel your juices cover me."

I should have been sated by my encounter with the hoe, but I could feel myself stirring to life, my eyes still closed picturing her in my mind, I lowered my head and began to stroke myself to full life. Groaning softly I imagined it was her hand that was stroking me, then her warm lips and mouth covered me as she began to suck and lick at me while her hand stroked me, driving me closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck Rhea." I groaned. "That's a good girl." I encouraged her thrusting my hips forward and pushing my cock deep into her mouth. "Take all my cock and all my come." I demand, as I buried my hand into her hair fisting it, keeping her head in place as she takes all my length in her warm wet little mouth,. I spilled into her waiting mouth loving the feeling of her drinking me down

My head slumped forward and I opened my eyes, my dream of Rhea giving me oral vanishing along with the mixture of water and my come down the drain. I leaned back against the wall trying to pull it together, I had only just fucked the blond, yet thinking about that little red head had me ready to go again. I finished my shower and since there was no one hammering on the door I knew I had time. I got some clean clothes from my bag, dressing in fresh jeans and a top and then I pulled out the folded top, the one wrapped around something. Sitting down in a chair I un-wrapped it, and lifted out the picture Rhea had given me for Christmas. She had captured my likeness perfectly, I had my crazy smile playing on my lips, yet at the same time my eyes were gentle and warm. I had told Joe I had thrown it out, however there was no way I could, would do that, I didn't know why, but it meant something to me.

Smiling to myself I wrapped it up again and hid it back in my bag, then I pulled out my phone, and pulled up some photos the guys did not know I had, looking at them one after the other. They were of Rhea and myself, some just of her, others of the both of us, at first I had no idea why I kept them, normally I would have deleted them as soon as she was out the door, hell I might not even have waited for her to leave before I did it if she had been anyone else.

Her though, I wanted to have a memory of her, I pictured her face at least once a day. It didn't matter who I fucked, what colour hair they had, be it blond like earlier, a brunette, black, or yeah a red head, or even some more exotic fake colourings, in my mind they were all red head's when I was fucking them. It didn't matter to me what their names were because when I was inside them, they were all Rhea, she was in my head and it had taken me a while to figure out why. I knew now though, they all called me Dean, they all wanted a piece of the lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose, but her she called me Jon, she saw me. Maybe that was part of the reason I did what I never do and took her to my bed, instead of up against a wall somewhere, that's why I didn't fuck her, I made love to her, I made sure I satisfied her before myself. Could it be that simple I asked myself , did I want her so much because I thought she saw me, the man I am not the character I play?

When I first met her I thought she would be just another fan girl, even though she was Kaelen's friend, I knew she liked me, hell she had made herself a Dean Ambrose shirt since WWE didn't carry one, and she had a sign made for me. John and I had planned what we did out by the ring before we went out there, since we knew that Rhea and Callie were Kaelen's friends. When I kissed her I felt Rhea resist at first, but I squashed that resistance and then she was kissing me back and I knew there and then she was mine if I wanted her, and I did want her.

What happened with her freaked me out though, I'm not a one woman man, love em and leave em, that's me, she was special though, my night with her proved that to me. Maybe I shouldn't have ignored her after we parted company, I was scared though, I didn't want to hurt her and I didn't want to get hurt myself. Maybe I should have got her a Christmas gift like I did for the other two, but I didn't want to get her hopes up, make her think she could be something more than just a one-time fuck to me

I went to unlock the door, trying to figure out what to do about Rhea; I had to get her out of my head, she couldn't be anything more than just another fan girl, hell she had jumped into my bed fast enough. Then I realised the answer it had been practically staring me in the face all the time, I just needed to fuck her again, get down and dirty with her, get mine and the hell with if I satisfied her or not, I had been too nice to her, that was the problem and it had fucked me up. Now I just had to work on how I was going to get her again, this time I was going to fuck her till I had got her completely fucked out of my system. The first step in my plan was to figure out how I was going to hook up with her again. I knew Joe talked to her every day in one form or another, I had eves-dropped on their video chats often enough.

Smirking to myself, and pleased with myself I headed off to look for the others and thought about how I was going to put my plan into action.

I found Joe and John in one of the offices sitting having a drink and waiting till it was time for their video chat with Rhea and Callie, all I had to do was get comfortable, I had almost forgotten that it was Valentine's Day till I heard John talking about Randy and Kaelen's special date today. I smiled along with them, I was happy for Randy having found someone like her, she was really sweet, not my type of course, but they made a cute couple. I found my mind drifting to Rhea again and damn if my cock didn't twitch at the thought of her, I was going to have to go find a little action after the show.

I was pulled out of my musing by the sound of Callie and Rhea, sounded like the video chat had started, and I felt myself twitch in response to her voice. I definitely needed some more action, even if it wasn't as satisfying as it used to be, sex was still fun. I half tuned out what they were saying just listening to their voices when suddenly something pulled my attention to the conversation. John was asking if Callie had been given flowers, she was denying it, turns out they were for Rhea. Now I was hanging on their conversation, someone had bought my little red head flowers, she had some secret admirer, that didn't fit in with my plans at all. I glanced over at Joe wondering if he had, had anything to do with it, but he seemed just as surprised as everyone else, and if they had been sent from St Louis as the girls were saying no way could he have done it. Shit, I glanced at the screen and I could see the happy, goofy look on Rhea's face, I didn't want to hear any more I got up storming out and slamming the door behind me. This could ruin what I was planning, I had to ensure that I had her again I needed to get over her, and what better way could there be to do that than to fuck her brains out till she was out of my system.

My mind was running a mile a minute, and I was rock hard from hearing Rhea's voice, what was it about that damn woman that pushed my buttons so damn fast and hard. I struggled to get more comfortable and tried to will my erection into submission, we were too close to the start of the show for me to go skank hunting right now, but after the show I was going to find me one and fuck her raw. I saw one of the runners coming towards me, and turned to watch her as she hurried along on some errand or another, she had a cute ass, damn it all for now I needed to get my mind off sex, a cold shower was out so I would just have to live with the sexual frustration that I was suffering from right now.

I headed off in the direction of catering and grabbed myself an ice cold soda slipping away from view I pressed in against my jean clad erection hissing as the cold had the desired effect on me. I was going to have Rhea again soon, I had to have her again soon, one way or another when RAW rolled into St Louis that woman was mine.

I swear Seth likes pulling my clothes off much too much, if he wasn't straight I would swear the guy likes looking at my naked chest, of course my little fan girls seem to love it too, hell I can see them creaming their jeans when I am out there in just my jeans and no top. Anyone of them would love to help me with my not so little problem, I wonder if someone in creative told the other guys to start stripping me or something?

I grab an ice pack applying it to a forming bruise, not that getting banged up worries me too much, I made my name in hard core what happens to me these days is nothing compared to that.

"Hey man good match." I look up and see Colby grinning at me.

"Seriously man another shirt." I tease him. "I'm going to have to stock up on spares if you keep ripping them off me like this, what's up can't get enough of this body."

Colby groans and gives me a dirty look. "You wish." He replies good naturedly. "I can live quite happily without your half naked body in my life."

"Hey come on all the chicks want a piece of this." I tease him.

"I aint no chick." Colby tells me as he digs for an ice pack of his own.

"You sure about that?" I tease him some more. "You sure hit like a girl."

I dodged the good natured punch he threw at me with a smirk on my face, deciding the ice had been on my bruise for long enough; I threw it to one side and got up.

"You wanna go get a drink once we are done?" He asked me our verbal sparring forgotten for now.

I stopped and thought about it a few drinks would be good, however my itch really needed a good scratching still maybe I could find a hook up, go get a few drinks with my bro and scratch it a little more with a hook up later. I needed to check my supply of condoms too, the way I was going through them I should buy shares in the company.

"Yeah okay I'm gonna head to the showers." I told him making up my mind.

He gave me a knowing look as I headed for the locker room, my eyes searching the women I passed for a likely partner. I spotted a group of skanks and smile to myself as I passed them, I winked at one of them who had died her hair a vivid orange, shitty colour and look on her but it wasn't her face I was interested in, she had a killer figure fake breasts, still they were nice and big. She giggled, and I beckoned for her to follow me. I could hear the heels of her shoes clicking on the floor as she practically ran after me to keep up with my long stride. Opening my locker room I gestured for her to go in and followed her, my eyes on her ass. She turned to look at me as I locked the door, running her hands over her own breasts and down over her stomach, then between her legs oh yeah she knew what I wanted, this was going be fun.

I watched as she took off her clothes off smirking slightly as she stroked her own body as she did so, the last piece hit the floor and she stood there naked looking at me as I reached into my bag grabbing a condom and opened the packet.

"Get yourself wet for me." I growled at her as I unzipped my jeans, I was going commando so my already hard cock sprang free and I rolled the latex over it. I could hear her moaning softly as she fingered herself, the sound went right to my erection. "Up against the wall now." I ordered her. "Spread your legs and rest your chest against it." I was pleased to see she at once did as I order her, moving behind her I took myself in hand and lined up with her entrance. "Ready?" I growled at her.

"Oh god Dean, yes take me." She begged and I was only too happy to oblige.

It fast and brutal, but in my mind she was someone else entirely, her too bright orange hair was red and I was being gentle with her, I felt myself on the edge and leant forward biting her neck hard enough to leave the marks of my teeth behind. She slumped forward and I pulled out of her disposing of the condom in the bin, zipping up my pants, I grabbed my wallet and pulled out a few bills before handing them and her clothes to her and throwing her out. Locking the door I headed for another shower and then got dressed before heading off to look for Colby.

I found my bro in the corridor talking to Joe who was laughing about something; I walked up to them wondering what was going on with them they sure seemed like they were having a good time.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked when I reached them.

"Oh hey man, Randy finally manned up and asked Kaelen to be his girlfriend." Joe replied with a smile. "So what do you two have planned for the evening?"

"Going out for a drink." Colby replied as I heard Joe's phone beep with an incoming text. "You wanna come with?"

He pulled his phone out smiling when he checked the message; I was cool with him coming with us, his smile grew broader as he read his message and began to type something back. "Yeah I'm up for it, saw Cena down the corridor, are you cool with asking him too?"

"Yeah sure." Colby replied before I could, not that I minded John coming with us, he's a fun guy. "Who's the text from?" Sometimes he's such a girl.

"Rhea, that little girl is really happy about her Valentines gift." He replied without looking up. "I'm glad someone appreciates her, she deserves it she's a nice girl."

I felt my good mood evaporating as I heard Rhea's name, damn I had managed to put her out of my head for a while and now Joe had put her right back in there. For a moment I wondered if Joe was her secret admirer, but no way would he go there, knowing that I had, he was my bro after all, we did not do that kind of thing to each other. He would not go anywhere near her as more than a friend, we didn't have each other's women. We all began to walk down the hallway to where Joe thought John was, we saw him with his bag slung over his shoulder heading towards the door.

"Hey Cena wait up." Joe called to him as we closed the distance between us. "You fancy coming for a drink with us?"

"Yeah sure, since my home boy is kicking it with his girl." Looked like the news about Randy and Kaelen was doing the rounds since John knew, but then he was probably the first one Randy told.

"Yeah it's good he finally manned up and asked her." Colby replied.

"He was taking his time wanted to get to know her a bit before jumping into things, not that, that sweet little thing is anything like his last skank." John replied falling into step with us. "You fancy getting a bite to eat?"

We all looked at each other nodding and headed out into the parking lot to the rentals. I slid in with Joe while Colby rode with John, the ride was a silent one for us, he didn't seem inclined to talk and I have to admit I was thinking about Rhea again.

We ended up going back to the hotel and once we had dumped our bags in our room we headed for the dining room which was still open. I ordered a steak and devoured it along with a jacket potato and veggies, getting serviced by those skanks is hungry business, I ended up with some sort of chocolate brownie concoction that I saw someone else getting served with for dessert, it looked so good I opted for it without even looking at the menu. I'd have to work it off in the gym tomorrow, but for tonight I wanted something decadent. It was a pretty leisurely relaxed meal, with lots of back and forth between the four of us. Then we decided we might as well stay where we were and headed for one of the hotel bars.

We had, had quite a few drinks and Colby seemed to get a bit maudlin. "Look at us." He moaned taking a gulp of his drink. "Four of the hottest guys in the WWE and we are alone on Valentines."

"There's plenty of ass out there, if you are looking to hook up." I told him staring into my drink, before putting my glass down and indicating my body. "The fan girls can't get enough of this.

We all laughed, the alcohol mellowing us out; Joe gave me a good natured push, and I slugged him lightly on the arm, while Colby looked over at us.

"Can't you keep that thing to yourself?" He asked pushing some of his dyed blond hair out of his face, I knew there was no malice in what he said.

"Hey you're the one who keeps undressing me." I teased him again, making John choke on his drink and Joe bark with laughter.

"Yeah like I want to see any more of your scrawny ass." He hit back at me.

"My ass isn't scrawny; I have a fine ass, it's a sexy ass." I told him. "Guys my ass isn't scrawny is it?" I asked the other two getting up and shaking it at them.

"Put that thing away, it should come with a warning." Joe groaned at me.

John however was smirking and I knew something was going to happen, sure enough he got up turning his back to us and I just knew the man was sporting a really cheesy grin, next thing he had dropped his pants and was shaking his boxer clad ass at us. "If you're gonna shake your booty do it right." He told me the laughter evident in his voice as he fixed his pants and sat down again.

"John don't encourage him." Joe protested while Colby who had obviously had enough to drink just looked confused.

Grinning I stood up again and un-zipped my jeans dropping them, I was still going commando, before turning and shaking my ass at them again.

"Fuck Jon put that thing away." Joe protested as I zipped my jeans up and sat back down. "I hope creative never gets the idea of having someone try and strip your pants off in the ring as well as your shirt."

John and I meanwhile were high fiving each other, Colby had finished his drink and was looking at his glass as if he couldn't figure out why it was empty. I emptied my own glass and set it down on the table. It was getting late and I had a nice buzz, I looked at the others, looked like they were feeling it too, Colby's head was dropping Joe's eyes looked heavy and John kept yawning.

"I'm ready to head up, how about your guys?" I asked them.

One by one they agreed, Joe and John finished their drinks and I pulled Colby to his feet pulling his arm over my shoulder so I could help him to the elevator, lucky for her we were sharing a room. We all piled in and someone pressed the button, getting out on our floor we parted company, me steering Colby to our room and Joe and John heading for their own.

Colby was defiantly drunk by now and in a chatty mood, or rather a mood to tell me that I needed to stop screwing around so much. I listened to his rambling lecture as I helped him get ready for bed. In a way he was right all the skanks were not good for me because the relief I got from them was only momentary, the sex was great but un-satisfying. I pulled the covers over a still rambling Colby and headed to the bathroom to take care of my own needs.

Coming back into the room I placed some pills and water by Colby's bed, he was going to need them in the morning. Then flicking off the light I climbed into my own bed and lay there thinking about things. All I needed was to hold on for a few more weeks and then when we rolled into Randy's home town, I was going to do something about not only scratching my itch, but making sure it didn't trouble me again, and the way I was going to do it was by getting as much as I needed from Rhea to get her out of my system and out of my head. I fell asleep thinking about that pretty little red head again.

Suddenly I heard a noise, and not sure what it was shot up in bed, reaching out to snap on the light which illuminated the room in a soft glow. She stood there by the bed smiling down at me and I instantly relaxed, returning the smile to her before patting the bed beside me. She sat down gracefully and I reached out to pull her closer to me, her ass sliding over the cover as I moved her next to my body, her hands ran over my naked chest as I licked my hungry lips while drinking her in. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her into my chest liking the way her breasts mashed against it as I gazed into her eyes. Without a word I lifted my head and met her sweet lips with mine, kissing her slowly and gently. Her mouth opened like a flower in the sunshine for me and I tasted her sweetness on my tongue as I invaded her mouth. It was like no other kiss I had shared recently, tender and sweet; as we kissed I did not seek to dominate things but just let them unfold between us. Her fingers came up and began to massage my head running through my hair and I loved the feeling. Running my hands over her back I could feel the warmth of her skin through her top and quickly slipped a hand under the material wanting to feel her soft smooth skin under my fingers.

She gave a little moan as I lightly ran my hands over her back; I was pleased to note she wore no bra, less for me to take off. My fingers dipped down to the hem of her top and I pulled it up, her hands released me so that I could pull it over her shoulders and arms and toss it to the side. She was beautiful a light tan colouring her smooth skin, her dusky nipples made my mouth water for a taste of them and I dipped my head feasting on her breasts suckling on first one and them the other as her nipples hardened under my tongue. Her fingers carded my hair again as she tugged lightly on it holding my head in place, normally I'm all about being in control, but I'm happy to do what she wants. I burry my head in the soft valley formed by her one hundred per cent natural breasts, I love the feel of them nothing fake or silicone about them and bring my hands up to cradle them. Each one is a nice handful for me, what more could I want than this perfection?

I lift my head slightly kissing my way down her body heading for the waist band of whatever it is she has on, my hands closed on her naked ass as I pulled her to straddle my legs, funny didn't she have more clothes on than that? I don't let it worry me for more than a few seconds though, less for me to take off. Flipping her over onto her back I struggle my way out of the covers and position myself beside her, dipping my head to caress her lips with mine again in another sweet gentle kiss before working my way down her body and pulling her legs apart so I can settle between them, she smiles down at me and I feel my heart skip and my cock twitch, dipping my head between her legs I taste her sweet juices. I teased and probed her folds with my tongue making sure to suck on her clit, I don't normally do this, why don't I normally do this, she tastes like heaven.

I hear her moaning and add a couple of fingers to my tongue hooking them inside her pleasuring her to the best of my ability; she comes screaming out my name and I smile against her, I love hearing her say my name. I give her one last swipe with my tongue, then I kiss my way up her body nestling between her thighs, the blunt head of my cock pushing at her entrance, I kiss her lips again as I pushed into her.

Something felt wrong though, I opened my eyes and darkness greeted them, groaning I flipped over onto my back and threw the switch the harsh artificial light illuminating the room, finding I was alone. Damn it all it had been a dream, all a wonderful sexy dream, no wonder I was doing fucking oral on her, when I normally don't, yeah I get it but I don't give it, who knows what the hell some of those skanks might have been. I rolled over and punched the pillow I was as hard and horny as hell and all from a fucking dream, what the hell was I some teenage boy, she was so far in my head it wasn't even funny. Taking hold of myself I pictured her face in my mind as I took care of myself, one way or another I had to have Rhea again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it, the next chapter will be Johns. Please if you could take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think of it, it would be much appreciated. I do like to get the feed back and many thanks to those of you who have put this on your alerts and favourites.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys its the weekend and that means an update on this story and the point of view of the last in my cast of players, hope you are going to enjoy it. Obviously I don't own any of the WWE superstars or anyone else mentioned in this chapter that you recognise, all I own are the OC's and the story idea.**_

_**My thanks to Writer's Madness, Starkittie, and nattiebroskette for reviewing the last chapter you're the best guys, and to those of you who have favoured or are following this story thanks so much.**_

_**Okay and now on with the show as they say.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>John<strong>

**Chapter seven**

I was headed for the ring for my match with Randy for the WWE world heavyweight championship, my boy was walking beside me a goofy grin on his face and I knew he had just got off the phone with Kaelen, he was in love and I was glad for him. She was a nice woman and wasn't out for what she could get out of him, which was saying a lot about her, their last date had been a picnic in her front room for goodness sake. Not that I didn't think it was a romantic thing to do, it being too cold yet to go out for a picnic, but Randy would have been just as happy to pick up the tab for a dinner out. Most of us would but Kaelen was careful with money, her own and Randy's, she was as happy with an evening at home watching a movie and making popcorn as she was with going out to a fancy restaurant and paying through the nose for it. She valued his time, knowing that he did not have much of it and that he was spending most of it with her. I knew his folks had her round for dinner at least once a week even if he was on the road, his parents seemed to think a lot of her, probably the fact that she did not have her hand out all the time had a lot to do with that, or that she actively encouraged his time with his daughter.

I caught sight of Nikki and Brie talking to Bryan I expected to feel the normal tug of my heart at the sight of her instead I felt nothing at all; I was over it, over her, over us. Suddenly I felt lighter than I had in a long time and let out a little sigh of relief; guess Randy must have heard it.

"You okay bro?" He asked me making me smile at the concern in his voice. People outside don't get how close we are with the way we go at each other in the ring, always at war with each other, he's one of my best friends, my best friend in the business.

"Guess it just hit me that I am finally over it." I told him as we walked up to Gorilla. "You know it's taken me a while, but I think it's time to move on with my life."

"You were with her for a while you can't just turn off the feelings and get over it." Randy replied as we stood there waiting for our match to be announced, he knew what he was talking about, like me he was divorced, though his had not been the circus that mine had, everyone and his dog seemed to try and get in on mine, his had at least been quiet, and they had worked things out amicably, if there is any such thing.

"Yeah I know, I really thought she was the one but I couldn't give everything she wanted and she knew I didn't want a lot of that shit, I was up front with her about all that." I replied even though he knew it all anyway, we had spent a lot of drunken nights talking.

My music began to play and I made my entrance, being sure to wink at the camera knowing that Callie, Kaelen and Rhea would be watching, Callie alone would know that wink was just for her. Callie, the thought of my new friend brought a smile to my lips as I grabbed a microphone and dissed Randy a bit, hearing the crowd both cheering and booing me. Then Randy's music hit and voices began to play he appeared the title belt over his shoulder and the ring announcer played us both us to the crowd. I slid out of the ring while Randy slid in and began to pose on the turnbuckles, watching the Tron I saw his tongue snake out and wet his lips, his signal to Kaelen that he was thinking of her. They were little things really, the wink and the lips lick, but they were to let the girls know we were thinking of them.

I dived under the ropes back into the ring and the ref told us the rules before starting the match, we went back and forth I hit the AA on him, and he kicked out of the pin at two, before switching it around with me and hitting the RKO, I got my shoulders up at two and we went at it again.

"Get ready." The ref murmured to me. "Interference in two minutes." I knew what that meant that Seth would be down to hit me with the briefcase, then before he could do much, Dean would attack him making it a DQ and Randy would retain.

"Ready bubby?" Randy asked as we locked up again.

"You know it." I replied before punching him in the gut, then as I went to hoist him on my shoulders for another AA, the case slammed into my head and I went down.

Seth and Randy looked at each other and Seth began to pull me up to my feet, before Dean shot under the bottom rope into both of them. The bell rang as Dean and I fought Randy and Seth and drove them from the ring, my music hit as they retreated up the ramp, while Dean and I posed in the ring to close the televised part of the show. The dark match was a tag match, Dean and I versus Randy and Seth, one we were going to win.

The fans went home happy after our match and we all headed to the back laughing and joking with each other when we hit the backstage area. I saw Joe waiting for us a smile on his lips and I guessed that he had been talking to Rhea; I knew he saw my friend's friend as a kind of sister and that they had gotten close to each other since we met up with all the girls just before Christmas.

"So what did he get her this time?" I asked referring to the secret admirer that Rhea had managed to score herself, who had made himself known at Valentines.

"A nice box of expensive Belgian chocolates." Joe replied with a grin of his own, we all know its driving the poor girl nuts she has no idea who he is, the postmark is always St Louis and the writing is the same every time.

I could not help noticing the frown on Jon's face as he heard what Joe had to say, out of the ring we use our own names, while using our ring names when we are out there, so he had stopped being Dean and was Jon again.

"Nice." I replied. "You have to give the guy props for good taste."

"Yeah and for opting for Rhea she's a nice girl." Joe replied as we all headed for the dressing rooms and the waiting showers.

Jon grunted making us all look at him but as he said nothing we went back to chatting as we walked discussing what we were going to do for the rest of the evening. The conscientious was that we should head back to the hotel for a quick snack and then head to one of the bars for a couple drinks before bed. No one said anything, but we all knew that Jon would probably score some ring rat or fan to bang somewhere in the course of the night.

Standing in the shower my thoughts turned again to Callie, now I felt ready to move on with my life I began to think about my relationship with the pretty girl from St Louis. We had been friends for two months now since it was coming up to the end of February and we had contacted each other every day since Randy had, had Callie and Rhea brought backstage to meet us and to be with Kaelen. I liked her as a person, she was sweet and funny and not demanding in any way of me, she respected that I did things with and for fans, especially regarding make-a-wish. In fact the more I thought about it, the more I realised that Callie was really supportive of me and my career, she was always encouraging me and making me smile.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before wandering back into the locker room. Randy was sat on a bench his phone to his ear, a smile on his lips; he had to be talking to Kaelen. He was a man in love if ever I saw one, Kaelen was good for him, she made him happy, and for that reason alone, I would always be her friend.

"So is she good?" I asked as he hung up his phone and began to strip off.

"Yeah the girls were watching RAW round at Callie's." I already knew that. "They were cheering for us."

He smirked at that, which I knew meant Callie was cheering for me and Kaelen was cheering for him, I couldn't help wondering who Rhea had been cheering for. I knew from Callie that she had been really hurt by Jon treating her like a ring rat, even if he hadn't managed to turn her into one. I knew he used to be her favourite superstar, now however I wasn't so sure. Not that it seemed to bother Jon, if anything he had been even worse this year than he had before, banging fans, ring rats and any other woman he could get his hands on indiscriminately. At least, according to Joe, he was using protection, or he could have ended up with something nasty by now.

"So is Kaelen gonna see sense and join the C-Nation?" I asked him with a grin, as he headed naked for the showers.

"You wish." He chortled as he walked away from me. "She worships the Apex predator."

I just smiled in response and dug in my bag for some clothes, getting dressed while he had his shower. Of course I began to think about Callie again, I could see her sweet face in my mind's eye and I began to think about her pretty face, her blue eyes, and the way her raven locks hung down to her shoulders. That cute natural little figure, the way she fit into my arms when I gave her a hug, not that there had been many of them. I sat down on the bench my T-shirt in my fingers remembering how good it felt the few times I had held her in my arms.

"Hey buddy you gonna sit there all night with that dreamy look on your face?" I looked up to see Randy standing in front of me, that cocky grin on his face.

"Sorry just thinking." I replied, standing up and pulling my shirt over my head.

"Would you happen to be thinking about a certain little St Louis native that we both know?" Randy questioned me with a grin.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Callie." I confessed. "She's so sweet and I talk to her every day, I'm just realising that she makes me happy, you know?"

Randy clapped me on the back. "Oh yeah I know, when I met Kaelen I just knew there was something about her, if I hadn't been burned before I would have asked her out before Christmas, as it was the whole Valentines thing has her thinking I'm this big romantic." He was smiling again. "I'm always counting down the days till I can get home and see her, even though we talk every day plus she's so understanding about my little girl, she never begrudges me the time I spend with her, in fact she encourages it."

"That's great buddy," I replied to him even though I knew all that, I was still glad for him that she was the way she was.

"You know if Callie makes you half as happy as Kaelen makes me you really should go for it." Randy tells me making me stop in my tracks.

What if he was right, what if I should take a chance with Callie? She was a sweet woman and I talked to her in one way or another every day. That was something that I looked forward to talking to her, often it was on a video chat along with Randy, Joe, Kaelen and Rhea. It was nice that we were all friends, I had a feeling that if not for the fact that Jon got there first, Joe might have thought about hooking up with Rhea. Knowing though that his friend had gotten the girl first, I knew as did Jon, that Rhea and Joe would never be anything but friends. She seemed like a nice girl from what I knew of her, however being a nice girl did not make them immune to Jon's charms, and he had been laying it on with Rhea that first night we all met. He had been determined to get some and it was obvious Rhea liked him with the T-shirt and the sign she had so he had known she liked him, it was just a pity about the way he treated her after the event.

I looked at Randy; he was obviously waiting for me to do something, at least he was letting me think about what I was going to do. What was I going to do though that was the question? Callie was in my life now as my friend, did I risk losing that if I tried for something more, was it worth the risk of losing her if things didn't work out? I couldn't imagine my life without her in it now, but I also knew in my heart of hearts that being friends wouldn't continue to be enough for me. I asked myself, how would I feel if she met someone, how would I cope if she met a guy she liked and they started dating, would she have the time for me then that she did now? The thought of her with someone else hurt more than it should have, it was something I had never let myself consider before. That, more than anything else, that feeling of loss, I got thinking of her in the arms of another man, made up my mind for me.

"I'm going to do it." I told Randy my mind made up. "When we get to St Louis in March I'm going to ask Callie out on a date."

"About time." He replied, as my thinking done we set off to meet up with the others.

Heading out to the parking lot we met up with Joe, Colby and Jon and headed back to the hotel, we dropped our bags off in reception intending to collect them later since we were all pretty hungry. Heading into the dining room we snagged a table and started looking over the menu, I was in the mood for fish. Randy said something about fish and chips when I said I wanted fish, it took me a moment to realise that he was talking about English chips rather than our American ones. Maybe it was something that Kaelen had cooked for him, she did rather a lot of English food, I think he enjoyed the variety in cooking. Once the others had made up their minds we gave our order to the waitress who was happily flirting with Jon. Seriously though, the guy put the energiser bunny to shame; I had no idea where he got the energy from to keep up this kind of pace with the women that he met.

We made a quick dinner and I noticed the waitress slip Jon her number, he simply smiled and asked her when her break was, I sighed softly and heard Joe echo it.

"I worry about him." He confessed as we followed the others to the bar. "I keep thinking someday he'll slip up and get some skank pregnant or worse he'll catch something nasty." He looked over at me and I nodded my head agreeing with him. "I just wish he could meet a nice girl and settle down."

"You really think that's going to happen with women throwing themselves at him and him only too ready to avail himself of them?" I asked as we walked into the bar.

"I can hope for him, hell I thought maybe he had." Joe replied before we spotted some of the others and headed over to join the group, I knew he meant Rhea when he said that.

Randy went to the bar and came back with a tray of drinks before passing them round to our little group, and we settled in for some partying. After a few drinks, my mind returned to my desire to make a go of things with Callie and I pondered my decision again, it was all very well to decide to date her if she'd say yes to me of course, but what about all the time I was on the road would she understand that.

"Come on John drink up it's your round." Randy nudged my arm, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I drained my glass and got up heading to the bar; catching the bartender's eye I placed my order and loaded up the tray before heading back to the table. Passing round the drinks I noticed Jon was missing and figured he was off somewhere banging some chick. Settling down in my seat I swirled my drink round in the glass thinking about Callie again.

"Do you think she'll be okay with the amount of time I'm on the road; you know that's been a deal breaker in the past?" I said to Randy who for a moment looked confused. "Callie, if I ask her to go out with me and we click, do you think the amount of time we spend on the road will have an adverse effect on things?"

"To be honest with you I think she will understand, she's a fan right, she knows how hard we work and that we spend a lot of our lives on the road." He smiled at me. "It's not like she's in Kaelen's situation."

"What do you mean I thought you two were happy?" I replied confused.

"Yeah we are, but you know she's English right?" He looked at me to confirm I knew what he meant before continuing. "Well Jim's having problems with the shop, I mean he's keeping his head above water, but there's not the work like there used to be and well, Rhea leaving to concentrate more on her own business helped out a bit, but frankly he's worried he won't be able to keep all his staff on, if that happens, well Kaelen is out of a job. " I could see he was really worried about it. "If she loses her job and can't find another one, she may have to leave the country."

"Shit." I muttered looking at him.

"It's early days yet and it might all be okay, but I don't want to lose her John I love her." He took a mouthful of his drink.

"We'll put our thinking caps on buddy and we'll work something out, if it came to it you could hire her as your live in house keeper or something till she found something else." I tried to reassure him.

He nodded his head, but I saw the doubt in his eyes, and realised he was worried Kaelen wouldn't let him do something like that. Before we could get serious about it though Jon turned up with a shit eating grin on his face like the cat that got the cream, more likely the girl got the cream from him. Sliding into his seat he grinned at Joe who just looked at him before looking away. None of us had to ask where he had been or what he had been doing, hell we probably even knew who, that waitress.

We got talking about sports, a safeish topic for us to get on and slowly we started swapping stories about school and college days, things we had all talked about before, though we got some new stories from Joe about things that happened when he played pro ball. Finally all of us decided to call it a night and some tipsy and drunk Superstars and divas headed up to their rooms, us among them. I was sharing with Randy and we opened up the door and went into our room. I flopped on my bed and let him use the bathroom first, when he was done I took my turn and by the time I was through he was snoring in bed.

I finished undressing and then slipped on a clean pair of boxers before climbing into my own bed and flicking off the lights. With the room in darkness I was alone with my thoughts which at once turned back to Callie. On impulse I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and sent her a quick text, a few moments later my phone beeped with an answer for me. I hoped I hadn't woken her and then sent a reply. We texted back and forth for the next few minutes, until I finally wished her good night and pleasant dreams before putting my phone down and settling myself to sleep.

Maybe I could drop a few hints to her over the next couple of weeks, that I would like us to get closer, maybe sound her out a bit as to how she would feel about the two of us having a relationship. One thing was for sure however, the next time I saw Callie in the flesh, I was going to ask her out and if the date went well, because no way would she turn me down, then I would ask her to be my girlfriend. Smiling to myself and happy with my decision I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep, hopefully I would have dreams of what soon would be a reality for the two of us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys there you have it John's point of view, having gone through a chapter for each of my characters the next chapter will be from no one's point of view, it is going to be a long one probably over 10,000 words just letting you know. It will jump to the next show in St Louis and everyone will be meeting up again.<strong>_

_**Your reviews are welcomed and appreciated so please just take the time to tell me what you think, it does keep me motivated to keep writing.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay guys its the weekend which means an update on this story, I really hope you are going to enjoy this chapter, I know it's a long one, and I apologise now for any mistakes in it as I said this is a long chapter, the longest one in the story I think, so its not been so easy for me to edit and some small mistakes might have slipped by me.**_

_**Anyway its March and the WWE is back at St Louis and everyone is about to meet up again, there will be some romance and some drama Rhea's secret admirer will be revealed, anyway I really hope you are going to enjoy this chapter if you do please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

_**My thanks as always to nattiebroskette, Starkittie and Writers Madness for the reviews and to those of you who have favoured and are following this story.**_

_**It probably does not need saying but I'm going to do it anyway, I don't own any of the characters you recognise they belong to themselves and to the WWE the only things that are mine are the idea and the OC's.**_

_**So now as they say on with the show.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>St Louis no one's point of view<strong>

The girls were all at Callie's waiting for Randy and John to come by and pick them up then take them to the Scottrade Centre, so that they could see RAW and hang out with the guys for most of the day backstage. It was hard to believe that it was March already, and so much had happened since that RAW just before Christmas. Kaelen who had, had no interest what-so-ever in wrestling was now a fan, with Randy being both her favourite wrestler and her boyfriend. Callie was in contact with John Cena her own favourite every day, and though she would have liked more, was happy that the un-arguably busy man gave her so much of his time, texting her at least once a day, normally calling or videoing with her as well. Rhea was the more torn of the three, she had been hurt by the casual way Jon treated their night together, she had really thought it meant more to him that just one more of his famous hook ups. At the same time though, she treasured her friendship with Joe and the fact that she now had a job working for the WWE, as well as having time and money to work on her own original creations, which were becoming quite popular.

A knock on the door had Callie practically running to it, as Rhea applied a hint of gloss to her lips and Kaelen checked her hair in the mirror one last time wanting to look good for her man. The internet had been rife with speculation as to who the two young women could be over Christmas and into the new year, after Dean kissed Rhea, and Kaelen had run to check on Randy at that last St Louis RAW. Finally the fans had decided they were probably just a couple of actresses hired to play a part, certainly no one who knew them had revealed their identities to the universe.

Opening the door Callie smiled to see John standing there, with Randy hovering eagerly behind him; both guys wore blue jeans and T-shirts both with leather jackets covering them. Callie was surprised when John leant in and kissed her on the cheek, his dimples showing as he smiled at her.

"Hi Callie it's good to see you again." He said warmly, as she stepped back to allow them into her apartment.

"Nice to see you too John." She told him once they were inside and Randy shut the door. "And you Randy, how are you both?"

"Missing my girl." Randy replied with a grin as Kaelen appeared and ran into his arms.

Wrapping himself around her, he proceeded to kiss her practically senseless, before releasing her and turning her around, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Callie smiled to see her friend looking so happy, which in turn made John smile again, wishing he could wrap Callie up in his own arms. Seeing Rhea appear, John walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head and making her blush.

"That's from Joe." He told her pulling away again and smiling at her. "He said to tell you he is looking forward to seeing you later on today at the Scottrade Centre, but right now how would you ladies like to go out for a late breakfast?"

Rhea flushed slightly from John's hug, she had been afraid after what happened with Jon, that the guys would not want to come near her, however as John let her go, Randy released Kaelen and came to give her his own hug, making her feel better about things. She hugged her friend's boyfriend back seeing nothing but trust and love on Kaelen's face, as Randy pulled away again after dropping a light kiss on her cheek and going back to his girl. The two of them snuggled together making the other three sigh slightly.

"We'd love to go get something to eat." Callie replied for the three of them.

Kaelen reached up to place a light kiss on Randy's lips before slipping out of his arms as the girls ran to get the rest of their things and get ready to leave. The guys watched them vanish into Callie's bedroom before turning to John.

"Guy you have it bad are you going to ask her?" He enquired.

"Yeah I'm going to go for it" John looked at his best friend.

"About time you know that right, it's been written all over you face how you feel about her, ever since you admitted you like her." Randy said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Shit." John face palmed himself and looked at the Viper. "I can't hide anything from you can I?" Randy merely smiled at him, before John went on. "If you must know I was planning on asking her to have dinner with me tonight."

Randy grinned slapping John lightly on the back. "If she makes you as happy as Kaelen makes me, you are going to be a very happy man."

They tussled back and forth for a moment before stopping when they heard the women returning. The three of them looked at the two wrestlers wondering what the joke was, before Randy dropped an arm around Kaelen and said.

"So ladies brunch, then off to the arena, for a fun filled day of sitting around to find out what the final story line will be, plus meetings, lunch and mucking about in the ring." He winked at John. "Maybe we'll show you ladies a couple of moves in the ring, how about it Rhea, Callie, want to step into the ring with the Viper and the Dr of Thuganomics?"

The three women all laughed and the small group headed out of the apartment, John stopping to wait for Callie as she locked up while the others headed towards Randy's car.

"So are you staying over at Randy's tonight?" John asked as he and Callie followed the others to the car.

"Yes it should be fun." Callie replied getting into the car as John held the door open for her.

John slid into the front of the car beside Randy, the small group chatted as Randy drove them to a small restaurant he knew of nearby. The five of them were quickly seated and their orders taken, however with the fact the wrestling superstars and divas were in town, it wasn't long till they were spotted by some fans.

Randy and John were just telling the girls a funny story from their OVW days, when the gaggle of female fans appeared, there were six of them in all and they were glaring daggers at Kaelen, Callie and Rhea seeing them sitting with the two wrestlers. Randy and John good naturedly signed autographs and took pictures with the young women till one of them pointed at the three friends and asked rather aggressively.

"Who are they?"

Randy smiled lifting Kaelen's hand and kissing it. "This is my beautiful girlfriend Kaelen and her two friends."

"Your girlfriend?" Another asked looking disappointed.

While another looked at Rhea before asking. "Hey aren't you the girl Dean Ambrose kissed on RAW before Christmas?"

Rhea blushed bright red at the question, before admitting that it had been her in the audience that night. Eventually after a few pointed remarks from Randy in Viper mode the girls left, not however before they had taken several pictures, a lot of which were uploaded very quickly to the internet. The speculation that had been rife before was quickly rekindled, with people now trying to identify the three young women further. Randy frowned as his phone started beeping as they were leaving the restaurant, then John's did the same as the devices tried to alert the two men to the tweets that they were getting.

"Oh shit." John muttered, as he checked Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr. "Looks like everyone and his dog wants to know who you guys are, you've gone viral."

The three women pulled out their phones too checking them, seeing tweets and friend requests, as well as follow notifications coming through.

"So much for staying under the radar." Callie muttered as they headed back to Randy's car.

"Let's just get to the arena we can hide out there and see just how bad this is." Randy suggested. "We knew you being my girlfriend was going to come out sometime Kaelen, and since Callie and Rhea are your best friend they would have come to the fans attention at some time too."

The group quickly got into the car and Randy peeled out of the parking lot before any more fans could show up and headed for the arena. The three women hung onto the car while John just groaned and made sure his seat belt was secure. By the time they got to the arena the girls looked a bit green, and John all but fell out of the car into the parking lot.

"Never again, I am never getting into a car with you driving again, especially now you've learned stunt driving for that film of yours." John declared glaring at Randy, as he headed for the trunk that Randy had popped before getting out of the car.

"Oh surely it wasn't that bad was it?" Randy asked looking at everyone.

"Hun, I'm really not sure about your driving." A slightly green looking Kaelen replied for the rest of them as Randy grabbed his bag and the five of them headed into the arena.

Getting inside after Randy showed their passes, everyone heaved a sigh of relief, and Rhea had to give a smile at the sight of Joe bearing down on her, a smile on his handsome face. He wrapped his arms around her bending down to kiss her forehead and her arms came up to hold him as they hugged each other. Rhea could hear his heart beating in his chest, as her head rested against it and she enjoyed the warmth of his hug, she was really glad this wonderful man did not think any the less of her for sleeping with his friend the night that she met him. Randy, John, Kaelen and Callie watched the two friends greet each other happily; the other two women had even discussed in private what the chances of the handsome Samoan and their pretty red haired friend getting together were. Other less friendly eyes were also watching them, Jon knew that Rhea would be coming to the arena today with her friends, and he had planned on making his move on her. However seeing her wrapped in Joe's arms, had caused him to feel a strange almost unknown emotion, he wanted to rush over and pull his friend away from the woman who had invaded his mind and his dreams. Seeing Joe wrapped around her, he actually began to wonder if his friend felt more for the pretty red head than just friendship, even though he had got there first, was it possible he might make a move on her before Jon himself could?

Rhea pulled away from Joe, for some reason feeling a little self-conscious, like someone was watching her, she straightened her clothes and looked around right into the eyes of Jonathan Good. Even though he had hurt her, her heart still jumped in her chest as she looked at him, he wore jeans and a T-shirt his leather jacket thrown over the top, the whole effect one of casual scruffiness that made her mouth water in spite of everything that she had promised herself. Jon looked over at her, then slowly licked his lips, a hungry look in his eyes as his gaze travelled almost indecently over her body, before he pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and walked away. Rhea felt her heart stop this time, he had not even acknowledged any of them, yet the look of hunger he had given her, made her burn and wish for something to cool her down.

Although it seemed the others had not noticed Jon standing there looking at them, Joe had not missed the silent exchange between Jon and Rhea, nor had he missed the slightly pissed off look on Jon's face as he had stalked away. Between the weekly gifts from Rhea's secret admirer, and the hug the two of them had just shared, just maybe Jon might start admitting that he felt something for the pretty red head, besides the desire to shag her brains out, that was.

"So you lot have caused a bit of an internet sensation." He commented swinging his attention back to the others a smile on his face.

The group started down the corridor going in the same direction previously taken by Jon, who had stopped just around the corner to talk to one of the ring rats that had found her way into the building.

"Fans found us out for brunch and wanted to know who the girls are." John said with a smile taking Callie's hand in his and lightly squeezing her fingers, while she looked up at him and smiled.

"It was going to come out sometime." Randy replied a little defensively looking down at Kaelen who was pressed into his side.

"Yeah and you just had to stunt drive us out of there." John teased him. "Oh wait no that was just your usual driving, what they taught you for the film just made you more confident with it."

With his free hand Randy flipped John off, a good natured grin on his face, while Joe looked at them all in horror. "You let Randy drive, John what were you thinking, these poor ladies may never be the same again.

Just as they rounded the corner, and in full sight of both Jon and the ring rat, Joe began to check over Rhea for imaginary injuries to her body, his hands lightly skimming over her flesh. However to an already jealous Jon it looked as if his friend was caressing the red head's body, and more importantly that she was letting him. His angry growl could actually be heard by the group, as once satisfied that she had suffered no injuries courtesy of Randy's driving, Joe lopped an arm around her as they all began down the corridor again. He could not help smirking inside as he saw Jon angrily push away from the wall he had been leaning against with one arm while looming over the ring rat, and storm off leaving her shocked, and everyone else but Joe, wondering what was wrong with him. To the guys, Jon walking off without sealing the deal was strange, while the young women wondered what had got him so worked up. Jon meanwhile headed towards the gym needing to take out his frustrations on something, to him it looked for all the world like Joe was making a move on Rhea and he did not like it, he did not like it one little bit.

Jon flung the door to the locker room open savagely, needing to pick up his things before going to the gym. He felt the need to hit something really hard, to take out his frustrations, at seeing Joe and Rhea together, he still planned on making a move on her Joe Anoa'i or no Joe Anoa'i. Deep down inside he did not believe that Joe would make a move on the pretty red head, not with him knowing that Jon had slept with her, it was not a bro move. On the other hand maybe Joe really liked her, they were in touch all the time after all, and as far as he knew, Jon himself had no further interest in her, hell he had done his best to make them all think that Rhea had, had no more effect on him than any other woman. So just maybe, even though normally Joe would never touch a woman that Jon had already had, maybe this was the exception that proved the rule.

Looking round the locker room he grabbed his bag, ignoring the few guys that were in there and headed on to the gym, the punching bag was calling his name, and heaven help anyone who was using it. He threw the door open and advanced on his prey. Unzipping his bag he pulled out his fingerless leather gloves and just started laying into the bag.

He wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours later that he heard someone clearing their throat, he threw a couple more punches, before stopping and looking round. His body was covered with sweat, while his knuckles felt a little sore, so it had been a while.

Colby stood there looking at him. "Are you okay man, what did the bag do to you?" His friend asked.

"Yeah I'm good, just needed to let out some frustrations." Jon felt a bit stupid saying that, normally he would have just found himself some skank to bang, or to give him a blow job, however with Rhea in the building, he wanted her even more than he had before, and no one else was going to do.

He was grateful Colby did not call him on what he said, but simply handed him a bottle of water, which he took with thanks, cracking if open and thankfully drinking deeply from it. Before peeling off his gloves and then his top, pulling one of his new WWE Dean Ambrose tops from his bag and pulling on. He knew the WWE had a new designer who had done the design on his shirt as well as ones for Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins, he had no idea who it was but they did good work, he was very pleased with his.

While Jon was beating up the punching bag the five friends had headed off to check out Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr on Joe's laptop, which he had at the arena with him.

"Damn." Randy groaned, seeing all the speculation about Kaelen, Callie and Rhea on the sites.

Kaelen and Rhea had been identified as the women from the pre-Christmas RAW everyone wanted to know who they were, as the actresses point of view had been shot down, especially after Randy had told the fans they had met that Kaelen was his girlfriend. There were discussions going on to how long the pair had been dating, if Rhea was Dean Ambrose's significant other, if Callie was seeing any of the wrestlers. The three women all had messages asking after their relationship with the wrestlers, some of them quite nasty from jealous fans who did not like to see them so close to their own crushes. There were already stories circulating that Randy was only with Kaelen because she was pregnant with his child, as well as some claiming she was using him.

"We gotta put something out there." John said after they had surfed and read a bit, he pulled out his phone. "I think we should tweet something to clarify things, Randy if you put up a picture of you and Kaelen, at least everyone will know you are together, that will put a stop to some of this."

Randy nodded taking out his own phone and pulling Kaelen close to him. "I'm really sorry about this." He said softly. "I'm just so happy you're my girl I wanted everyone to know."

"It's okay." Kaelen replied smiling at him as he snapped their picture. "We knew it would come out at some point, I'm not worried, my friends know the truth and that's really all I am worried about."

Smiling back at her Randy uploaded the picture to his account and sent out a tweet to all his followers, basically telling them that Kaelen was his girlfriend. John then took a picture of the three girls together and sent out a tweet of his own saying that the three friends were guests of the WWE for RAW. Once that was done they all headed out of the room they had appropriated and ran into Vince McMahon, it quickly became apparent that he had heard about the internet blowing up about the three women. He knew from Stephanie that Rhea was the one designing the new T-shirts, and he had heard about Randy having a new girlfriend he had no idea who Callie was, but he knew she was friends with the other two, and he already had an idea of working them into the upcoming story-line.

"Well you three are certainly causing a lot of interest." He began looking at the young women. "Were you planning on watching the show from the house?"

"Yes sir we were." Callie replied for all of them making him smile.

"Please it's Vince, and that's good news, now here's what I'm thinking, you three front row ringside, we'll have security out there with you so no one does anything foolish." He smiled at them while the three wrestlers exchanged looks knowing creative was going to be told their job tonight. "Now with the feuding Dean Ambrose has going with Randy and Seth Rollins how about if he goes to attack Randy's young lady here."

"Kaelen." Randy supplied and Vince nodded acknowledging that before going on.

"When he does, you Rhea isn't it?" Rhea nodded her head in reply before he went on. "Now Dean kissed you last time, how about this time you kiss him?" Rhea coloured up at the thought of having to kiss Jon, but luckily Vince was too caught up in what he could see playing out in his own head. "While Dean is distracted, Seth will come over and lift Kaelen over the barrier and send her to the back with Security, Dean will break away and go to attack Seth, Randy will run out to help him and attack Dean then Roman will come out to help Dean setting up the end of RAW and our dark match." He looked pleased with himself, before turning to walk away. "I'll just go get creative on this, expect your updated scripts soon." With that he walked away.

"Rhea are you okay with this?" Joe asked looking at the red head who was not looking too happy. "You can tell him no you know?"

"No, its okay." Rhea replied. "It's not like it's going to mean anything, I am so over Dean Ambrose." If the others noticed she did not say Jonathan Good no one mentioned it. "Hey I have that dress for your daughter Joe." Rhea went on suddenly remembering that she had the garment he had asked for with her. "It's in the car, hang on and I'll run and get it."

Joe smiled at her, knowing how happy that little item was going to make his little girl and how popular he was going to be.

"I'll come with you." Callie told her friend. "This place is a rabbit warren, you might get lost." She didn't say she didn't want to risk her friend running into Jon.

Randy handed over the car keys, as smiling at their friends, the two women took off leaving Kaelen with the three wrestlers; Randy wrapped his arms around his girl and looked at John whose eyes were following Callie as she walked away. Joe looked from Randy to John and back again wondering what was going on, however no one said anything, and once the two women had vanished from view, Randy dropped a light kiss on his girl's lips.

A few other people passed them in the hallway as they waited, some practically ignoring them, others giving them a word or two of greeting, while still others tried to appear invisible as they passed. The other three could not miss the smile that lit up John's face when Callie and Rhea re-appeared, and Joe wondered which of the girls the Boston native was interested in, he hoped it was not Rhea, who was holding a bag in her hand and smiling at him. The tall Samoan took it from her, taking out the garment inside and holding it up to take a better look at it. Rhea had made a princess dress for the little girl and Joe knew she was going to love it; he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you so much Rhea." He told her. "I'm just going to put this away, how about we all meet back up in catering, I don't know about you guys but I could do with a soda?"

Everyone agreed to that and while he headed back to his rental, the others decided to head to catering, the girls hung back a bit letting Randy and John walk ahead talking.

"Are you sure you're okay with being in Vince's story line?" Kaelen asked softly so the two men could not hear.

"Callie and I talked about it." Rhea replied just as softly. "The thing is I need this job designing the WWE stuff, till my own stuff takes off at least, since I quit working for Jim, so if I have to kiss that ass hole, I will."

That seemed to be all there was to say about it, so the girls hurried to catch up with the men and they all arrived at catering in a tight group. However once they were in there and snagged a table John asked Callie to help him get the drinks, Joe raised his eyebrows and Randy grinned while Rhea and Kaelen looked at them wondering what was going on. John showed Callie to the display of cold drinks, he couldn't believe how dry his mouth was, or how his hands were sweating, he felt like a teenager again, how could it be so hard to just ask her to have dinner with him after the show? He watched her walking in front of him and smiled, he could do this, of course he could do this; they were already good friends, that was a great basis for the start of a relationship.

"Callie." John was startled by the way his voice came out as she turned to look at him. "Callie." He tried again hoping to sound manlier this time. "After the show, would you like to have dinner with me, just the two of us?"

"What you mean like a date?" Callie asked half teasing him, not thinking that was exactly what he meant.

"Not like a date." John said and saw her face fall a little, but ploughed on. "Exactly a date, will you go out with me Callie, as in would you be my girlfriend?"

Callie looked a bit like a deer caught in car headlights, as she looked at the man who she had been crushing on in what seemed like forever, she could hardly believe that he was asking her out. John took her silence as a sign that he had made a mistake, however before he could tell her to forget it, she smiled up at him.

"I'd love to go out on a date with you John and I'd certainly love to be your girlfriend, or maybe that should be have you as my boyfriend." She told him standing on tip toe and pulling him down so that she could kiss him on the cheek.

John looked over and saw the others watching them, he gave them a quick grin and the dipped his head kissing Callie gently on the lips, causing Randy and Joe to whoop and cheer, which in turn caused the couple to blush slightly. Grabbing a selection of Soda's, the pair made their way back to the table.

"So?" Rhea asked the pair of them a wicked smile on her face. "What was all that about?"

Callie looked at John who nodded smiling, he was satisfied that he had got his girl and he didn't mind who knew the fact that he and Callie were dating, in fact if she didn't say something he certainly would.

"John asked me to be his girlfriend." Callie said happily as John twined his fingers in hers.

"Congratulation both of you." Rhea said slightly harshly, she wanted to be happy for Callie she really did, but it hurt a little, knowing that both her friends were with the men they wanted, while the man who was once the man of her dreams, had used her and thrown her aside.

Kaelen reached out to her and Rhea shrugged it off, Kaelen looked a little shocked for a moment, but then Rhea smiled a little sadly, letting her friend know she did not mean it. The others added their congratulations to Rhea's and they began laughing and joking, though Joe thought he knew why his friend looked so sad, he wrapped an arm round her shoulders and that of course had to be when Jon and Colby walked in. Jon glared at his friend when he saw him with his arm around the woman, literally of his dreams. Joe smirked slightly inside and leaned over kissing the top of Rhea's head just to see the look on Jon's face, hoping it would rile him up into doing something about his feelings for the red head. When he kissed her head, Rhea turned her head to look at him, smiling and totally missing Jon's entrance into the catering area. Colby grabbed hold of Jon's arm stopping him from storming out, instead he dragged his friend over to get a drink, he had no idea what was going on, but something was up with Jon, and he was beginning to think it might have something to do with the red head sitting next to Joe.

No one missed the entrance of the next person into the catering area; Nikki Bella was nursing a grudge against Kaelen, because of John splitting up with her, even though she had been with Randy. If only the Shield had run the bitch off, she thought, John would still be with her. It might not have made sense to anyone else, but to Nikki it made perfect sense, John had split up with her because he wanted to help Kaelen, and she wanted the woman to just go away, if Kaelen has not cried to John he would still be with her. It was bad luck for everyone, that when she entered, the first person she saw was Kaelen sitting next to Randy Orton and laughing with John. Nikki saw red there was the cause of all her misery, sitting there laughing and joking with her silly little friends, and more importantly the man who held her heart. She grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be a plate of barbeque ribs and salad and before anyone realised what she was going to do, walked over to the laughing friends.

Kaelen was taken by surprise, one moment she was laughing and leaning into Randy, the next something wet hit her face and then was being rubbed into her face and hair and was dripping onto her clothes then she was slapped across the face. Randy leapt to his feet and pushed Nikki away, the woman began screaming at both him and Kaelen.

"It's all your fault, you and that slut you are hanging out with." Nikki yelled into the silence that had descended onto the area. "If you had never brought her around he would still be with me, John I love you please, let's try again."

"No Nikki it's over, I'm sorry you're upset over it all, but Kaelen is not the reason I finished things with you, you are the reason," John said quietly looking at his ex, as he gripped Callie's hand in his own.

"Nicole what the hell do you think you are doing?" Vince's voice echoed around the room and everyone quickly became interested in something else, Nikki stood there looking at the boss wide eyed, and suddenly realising she was in trouble. "Out, get out right now." The boss ordered. "Leave the arena and think yourself lucky I'm not suspending you for this, I don't expect to have guests here treated like this, and you can forget the diva's title, I will hang it on someone else." He looked around spotting a security guard. "Escort Miss Garcia-Colace to collect her belongings, then escort her out of the building, she is not to be allowed back in under any circumstances." Turning away from Nikki, Vince looked at Kaelen, her friends were doing their best to clean her up with napkins from the table. "Kaelen if there is anything I can do to make this up to you." Vince was thinking about the story line and how to ensure that it still went ahead, the interest in the women and having them seen on RAW before anything happened was sure to up viewing figures.

"You could lend us your hair, make up and wardrobe departments and we can get Kaelen ready for the show again." Callie replied looking at Rhea who nodded her head, knowing that the pair of them could make Kaelen look as good if not better than she had before.

"You've got it." Vince agreed at once, he had been worried that the three women would leave because of this, glancing around he spotted April Mendez he caught her eye. "A J would you please show these ladies to hair and make-up and, then wardrobe for me, so Kaelen can get cleaned up?" He asked the Diva who nodded at once and got up gesturing for the three friends to follow her while Vince turned back to the wrestlers. "I'd like a word with you three in my office." He told them and the three wrestlers at once got up and followed him out of catering.

A J led the three women along the corridors until they reached hair and make-up they chatted quietly to the diva as they walked, till she took them in and left them.

"All Right." Callie said walking up to one of the stations and getting it set up. "Let's see what we have to work with, can someone show Rhea where wardrobe is, we need a new outfit and a new look."

"I'll show her." One of the make-up artists offered, while Callie began washing Kaelen's hair and face off before removing her make-up and then washing her hair.

"What happened to your friend?" The girl asked Rhea as she walked her to wardrobe and showed her in.

"Nikki Bella." Rhea replied simply.

The girl nodded, as she showed Rhea into the wardrobe room which was close to make-up, it seemed the woman there had heard from Vince, though Rhea thought privately that the woman did not have much idea of what she was doing. It seemed as if she was patching things up more than actually creating anything for the superstars or Diva's, the woman got on with something of her own letting Rhea have free reign of the fabrics and materials. Grabbing what she wanted the young designer sat down and set to work creating something simple for Kaelen, quickly and efficiently since she knew her friends measurements well.

While Rhea worked on a new outfit, Callie began to do Kaelen's hair while the make-up artists looked on asking questions, making Callie think they were only there to do the basics, she soon had this confirmed, when Paige came in and started doing her own hair and make-up. Quickly blow drying her friend's hair, Callie then started on the make-up knowing that she would be on camera, she wanted to give her a softer, more vulnerable look. One of the make-up girls had given Kaelen a robe to wear, while another put her ruined outfit to soak, so Callie was pretty sure that her work would not be messed up much when Rhea brought in the new outfit. Showing her friend the results of her work she was pulled into a hug by a delighted Kaelen, who had been chatting with Paige once they discovered they were country women, while the diva put the finishing touches to herself.

Rhea appeared a few minutes later holding up a simple dress that was perfectly suited to Kaelen's colouring and they helped her into it, the designer making some final alterations ensuring that it fitted correctly before declaring herself satisfied. Kaelen was just hugging her two friends when Randy, John and Vince turned up, seeing the finished product all of them were impressed. Vince waited while Randy gave his girlfriend a hug and made sure she was okay and had suffered no ill effects from the attack before saying anything.

"Ladies I am impressed, you both do good work, very good work, so good in fact that I would like to offer you both jobs, Rhea I know you are working designing some of our clothing products, how would you like to travel with RAW in charge of the wardrobe department, wardrobe mistress?" He looked at the young woman waiting for an answer that he hoped would be yes.

"That would be a great opportunity." Vince had a feeling he could hear a no coming, not what he wanted to hear, and was already thinking how to turn the answer around as the young woman went on. "The thing is you see, I market my own clothing range, I've only just started out really, but well it's something that's important to me."

"That would not be a problem, you can still do your own designs and use our materials, in fact you could design something for the divas and superstars, and we will make it known that they are originals by an up-coming new talent, that way you would get a lot more exposure for your work." Vince offered.

Rhea looked at her two friends who were nodding, encouraging her to take up the offer, she could see the advantages to it of course, and the disadvantages namely being on the road most of the week, probably getting less sleep than she was used to, being around Jon more. On the plus side her name would be known nationally, not just locally and she would get to see a lot more of Joe who had become a really good friend.

"Okay I'll do it." She decided. "Mr McMahon, sorry Vince." She amended when she saw him frown at her. You've got yourself a wardrobe mistress." She shook hands with the pleased man before he turned his attention to Callie.

"I like what you've done with Kaelen, tell me Callie do you think you could use your make up expertise to simulate injuries?"

Callie looked at him for a moment, hope building in her as she glanced at John and saw him smiling and at the same time looking hopeful. "Yes I think I could." She replied.

"In that case, could I interest you in a job running the make-up department?" He asked as John gave a very enthusiastic nod.

"I, I, yes, oh my god yes I'd love to give it a go." Callie got out looking at the wrestling promoter, thinking that this all had to be a dream, what wrestling fan wouldn't want to work for the WWE if they had the chance.

After Callie had also shaken Vince's hand Kaelen hugged both her friends, she was happy for them both she really was, but at the same time she knew there would be no job offer for her, and if she was honest she knew she could really have used one. She was pretty sure Jim was going to have to let her go, she did a lot of the paper work and she knew that the business was not bringing in the money to justify the amount of staff he had, so she knew thought he would not want to, he would have to let someone go soon. That someone would have to be her, Rhea leaving had helped postpone the event, but she had known it was coming, she was the last one in, and so she would be the first one out. Her biggest worry was, would she find another job, if she wasn't working she probably would not be able to stay in the country she had come to love so much. She would also miss her two best friends, even though she would still be able to talk to them every day, it would not be the same as having them there with her. Still she would never begrudge them this opportunity and she was happy for them, just sad for herself.

Randy saw her face and was pretty sure what was going through her mind, as he gave Callie and Rhea his own hugs, followed by John and Joe, once he had hugged her friends he pulled his girl into his arms. He knew how things were with Jim's business, and he knew his friend had to make a discussion soon, Randy was already aware of what it would have to be, maybe now was the time to put his own plans into operation, especially while Vince was in a good mood.

"Vince you know we were discussing the fact that some of us really need a PA to arrange flights and hotel's for us." He got the attention of the boss.

"I told you Randy if you guys want a PA you can have one, I have no issues with it, you could all use the help." Vince replied getting ready to leave.

"Kaelen would make a great PA." Randy plunged in. "She handles most of the paper work where she works right now and she's really good at it."

Vince turned and looked at the couple; they could read his face, was Randy trying to get his girl on the road with him? He could see the hopeful look on the young woman's face. Why not he decided, if she was no good she couldn't foul up much with a month's trial. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath waiting for his answer, the girls would love it if they were all on the road together. John was already happy that his new girlfriend would be on the road with him, it would smooth over some of the bumps that any new relationships suffered with one person being on the road so much, never mind living in a different state. Rhea was excited to be seeing the country and overseas with the WWE doing it with her two besties though would be wonderful. Kaelen could not believe this might be happening it was like a bolt from the blue but would be the answer to her prayers, she was pretty sure that there would be no problem doing the job and no issues with it on an official level since the WWE employed people from many different countries.

"How about it Kaelen, I'll give you a month's trial and if your measure up I'll make it permanent at the end of it." Vince suggested.

Looking up her boyfriend, deciding she had to thank him for this later on, Kaelen held out her hand to shake with the older man.

"Thank you for the opportunity Vince, I won't let you down." She told him as they shook.

"I'll organise contracts for you ladies, let me know how much notice you need to give your current employers." He told them turning and walking away leaving a very happy group in his wake.

Kaelen flung her arms around Randy kissing him hard on the lips before looking up at him with gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you Randy, but how did you know?" She questioned him.

Her boyfriend smiled down at her hugging her tight against him. "Jim." He replied simply. "He told me he was having cash flow problems and that he might have to let someone go, if all else failed I was going to hire you as my housekeeper, but this is better, we really do need a PA."

"I'll say we do." John added. "You should see some of the problems we've had, a couple nights we all ended up bunking on Randy's bus because we had no hotel reservations; you are going to be a god send Kaelen."

"Maybe you should get your own bus now that you have a girlfriend." Randy teased his friend.

"Bite me." John replied looking at Callie. "It's way too early to be thinking that way we haven't had our first date yet, maybe I'll look into it once Callie is on the road with us." He smiled down at the young woman who was now his girlfriend and saw that she was smiling back at him. Looping an arm around her shoulders he began to draw her away. "Fancy hitting the gym, that's where Joe was headed?"

Randy looked at Kaelen who was shaking her head slightly making him smile, wondering what his girl wanted. "We'll meet you there later." He replied before looking at Rhea. "What about you Rhea are you going with John and Callie?"

"I just have to take some bits and pieces back to the wardrobe department." The young woman replied. "How about we all meet up at the gym I'm sure someone can direct me if you guys want to head off."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked her.

Getting a nod and a smile from Rhea the group split up, John and Callie to the gym, Rhea to wardrobe and Kaelen and Randy headed up the corridor snuggled up together. Randy opened a random door and pulled her inside locking it.

"So?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. "Did you have something in mind honey?"

Reaching up without a word Kaelen kissed his lips, pressing her body against his making him moan as her hand caressed his body. He smiled against her lips as he felt her hand on his fly, as she unzipped his jeans, her fingers gently stroked him through his boxers bringing his semi hard erection to full hardness before she slipped her hand into his boxers and gently stroking his hard length with her fingertips. Before running her hands over his body, Randy groaned softly, especially when she pulled away dropping to her knees and licking her lips. He smiled at her seeing the look on her face and eased his pants and boxers down slightly displaying his proud erection.

"You gonna get me nice and wet with that sweet little mouth of yours?" He asked softly. "Do you want to taste me, suck on my cock and take me in your mouth, do you want me to come in your mouth and let you suck every last drop out of me?" He smirked at the look on her face knowing his words were getting her hot, and she ran her warm tongue over his length drawing another groan from him. Leaning back against the wall he brought his hands up tangling them in her hair. "Or maybe." He went on. "You want me to pull you to your feet and rip your panties off before I burry my cock in your pussy, I bet you are nice and wet huh honey, I bet I'd slide into you nice and easy." He smirked as she groaned and drew his head into her mouth. "Oh yeah that's it baby, I want that hot little mouth of yours on me." He thrust his hips slightly letting her know he wanted her to take more of him.

Kaelen obliged bringing up a hand to stroke him as she sucked and licked him while her other hand played with his balls, he was right she was wet; she loved it when he talked to her like that.

"Up." Randy ordered wanting to burry himself inside her. "I'm going to fuck you now Kaelen, no gentle lovemaking this is going to be hot and dirty." Releasing him with a slight pop she scrambled to her feet and he wrapped her in his arms kissing her hungrily. "Get your panties off unless you want me to rip them off and leave you without any for the rest of the day." He growled lustfully when he pulled back from the kiss and released her momentarily.

Kaelen was quick to obey him, she could feel she was dripping wet and she pulled her dress up so she could do as he told her. Randy watched her with hungry lustful eyes. She threw her panties aside and went to pull her dress back down but he stopped her pulling it up higher.

"I want to see you stoke your pussy." He growled out at her. "I want you to show me just how wet you are."

She was quick to obey him and he watched as her fingers were quickly coated with her juices. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away smirking as she moaned slightly, but then he brought her fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them, which only served to make her wetter as he licked her fingers clean. Once he was done he pulled her to him again and lifted her up his hands under her ass, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You want me to fuck you now honey?" He asked. "Do you want me to burry my hard cock in your pussy and make you beg me to make you come?"

Randy was driving her mad with the dirty talk and Kaelen desperately needed him inside her.

"Yes Randy, fuck me, please fuck me, I need you." She begged him.

Pushing her back into the wall, Randy smirked at her before entering her and pushing deep into her, she was wet enough for him to be fully sheathed inside her, finding her lips he kissed her hard and began to drive himself into her, her whimpers and moans as well as her crying out his name spurred him on to make her come. He hit her G-spot and had her begging him not to stop. He smirked as he felt her tighten up as she came, and that was all it took to make him come too, he emptied himself into her coating her with his seed.

"Fuck Kaelen that was hot baby." Randy said gently when they had both got their breathing under control.

He gently set her on her feet, kissing her, before straightening up his clothes and retrieving her panties for her, holding them out so she could step into them, she put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself and he smiled up at her before pulling them up her legs and running his hand over her mound before pulling her dress down. Standing up he pulled her to him kissing her gently, before resting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes.

"If you are going to reward me like that I'll have to do more nice things for you." He smirked at her.

"I thought that was you doing something nice for me." She replied looking up at him. "How about when we get home after the show I give you a proper blow job?"

"Mmm I love it when you talk dirty." Randy replied with a grin. "You gonna swallow my come." Kaelen smirked at him. "Honey I love seeing you swallow my come."

He unlocked the door and they headed off to the locker room to clean up a bit before heading off to meet the others in the gym.

Rhea had been longer in wardrobe than she expected, originally she had intended to return the items she had borrowed to make sure Kaelen's new dress looked the best it could, but she had got chatting to one of the women working there. She was not surprised to find the corridor was empty of people when she came out of wardrobe, but was reluctant to go back in and ask the way to the gym instead she picked a direction and headed that way. After turning a couple of corridors she began to think she had gone the wrong way, it felt a little creepy wandering around and seeing no one.

She felt a surge or relief when a door ahead of her opened and someone stepped out, that was until she saw who it was, probably the last person she wanted to see Jonathan Good. He was looking at some sheets of paper in his hand and smirking about something on them. Turning away Rhea hoped she could make a quick retreat before he spotted her but she was out of luck, Jon looked up and saw her, a pleased smile appearing on his face.

"Well hello there Rhea." He close the distance between them, smiling at her as he did so, wondering why she did not smile back.

"Jon." She acknowledged, feeling a little uncomfortable as he invaded her space, leaning against the wall and effectively trapping her.

Jon licked his lips hungrily, undressing her with his eyes and itching to touch her, he took a strand of her hair in his fingers and she angrily pulled it away from him, who was he to touch her hair.

"How are you?" He asked leaning closer to her frowning when she pulled back.

"Fine." She replied wishing someone else would come along and help her to escape from him.

"So, I just got the updated script for tonight." Jon carried on looking down at her and licking his lips again. "Looks like you get to kiss me again tonight." He smiled at her getting closer to her and whispering in her ear. "How would you like to practice a bit now and maybe we could both relieve a little tension for each other." He moved to the other ear. "You were really good last time, and I'd like a little more of that." He ran his hands down her arms, before tilting her head up slightly and leaning in to kiss her.

"You have got some fucking nerve you know that Jon Good." Rhea yelled at him ducking away from him and standing there, hands on her hips glaring at him. "When I met you, you seemed so sweet, I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and ignore everything I'd read and heard about you." She took a step back as he took one forward. "I was actually stupid to think what we shared might have actually been special, but you let me know I was nothing important by completely ignoring me." Jon reached for her and she stepped back again. "You are a slut, a man whore, and I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on the planet and the future of the human race depended on it." He stopped looking at her totally shocked. "Dean Ambrose may have been my favorite wrestler, but I won't let Jonathan Good turn me into a ring rat, or his own personal whore." She felt satisfied with the shocked look on his face on. "I may be kissing you tonight, but that's because of the script nothing else, get over yourself Jon, because I'm over you." Her heart was thundering in her chest giving proof of the lie, standing this close to him she could not help but wish that things could have been different.

Jon stood there looking at her stunned, he had not expected that, he thought she would just fall into his arms and they would find an out of the way room and have sex. He didn't expect her to tell him no, women did not tell him no, they were grateful to him. The script changes were gripped in his hand as he looked at her wondering what to say; he never meant to hurt her, he had just treated her like all the other women, he had thought she would be just another one in the long line.

"I need you Rhea." He whispered the words to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, you know?"

"Oh really?" Rhea replied sarcastically. "How did you think I would feel when you got my friends gifts for Christmas and totally ignored me, when you talked to them and ignored me, how did you think it would make me feel, did you even care how it made me feel?"

Jon looked at her she was right he had never considered her feelings in all this, he never did consider things like that, all he thought about was getting his and moving on. Not with her though, she made him feel something, what he wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry."

He never apologised so why was he doing it now he wondered, but he knew the answer, she was in his head and he would do whatever it took to have her again. He moved back giving her space and saw her relax slightly, in his head he was cursing everything, just looking at her he was getting hard, he wanted her like he had never wanted anyone else. He was going to have to rethink things, there had to be a way to get what he wanted, he just had to figure it out.

Rhea looked at him feeling happier now he was further away from her, at least this way her treacherous body was not telling her that nothing would be better than feeling his lips on hers, his hands skimming her body and finally having him deep inside her again, loving her.

"Where were you headed there's not much down here?" He was going to try, he ached to hold her kiss her, take her right here in the corridor.

"The gym I'm meeting the others there." Rhea replied quietly.

"You're going the wrong way, come on I'll show you." He gestured for her to follow him and headed in the right direction, trying not to think about the fact that she was probably going to Joe.

In spite of his faith in his friend he could not help picturing the pair of them together making love, his Samoan friend possessing her. He ran a hand over his face trying to banish the fantasy images but he could not get it out of his head. The pair of them walked in silence, neither of them having anything to say to the other.

"Here it is, the gym." Jon stopped at the door looking down at her. "I honestly never meant to hurt you Rhea."

She nodded at him, opening the door having nothing more to say to him as much as she ached for more of his gentle loving she knew she would be a fool to risk her heart with him again. Jon watched her walk away wondering what he could do to make things right, how he could get her into his arms again.

Walking away from Jon and into the gym Rhea quickly spotted her friends and headed over to them. Randy and John had Kaelen and Callie on some of the exercise machines showing them how they worked, and the red head had a feeling work outs were in their futures. Her eyes searched the room for Joe and she finally spotted him working out on the punching bag, she smiled seeing the Samoan shirtless, he was a gorgeous specimen of man hood and for a fleeting moment she wished he was the one she was attracted to. Joe felt someone's eyes on him and looking up he smiled as he watched Rhea make her way over to him, he grabbed a towel and whipped his body off and then draped it around his neck.

"Don't feel like joining the work out?" He asked her with a smile.

"To be honest no." Rhea replied smiling up at him. "Jon knows about the script changes, I ran into him in the corridor, he only thought I was going to make out and sleep with him again, I told him fat chance of that happening." She did not see his smile at her words as she continued on. "I told him he wasn't going to turn me into a ring rat or his own personal whore, you know I wish I had never met him." She sighed running her hand over her face. "I guess if I hadn't met him I wouldn't have met you either and that would have been a shame."

Joe smiled at her. "I agree, I'm very glad I met you." He let his fingers run down the side of her face. "If I wasn't so sweaty I would give you a hug."

Rhea laughed catching his hand with hers and holding it against her face liking the feel of his hand on her skin; he really was a very special guy. She wished she could feel something more for him, she did love him, but her feelings were of a sister for a brother and nothing more, she had no way of knowing that Joe had similar feelings for her, loving her like a sister. Of course the pair had no idea that Jon had just walked into the gym and assumed the pair of them were flirting with each other.

Jon couldn't help it, Dean Ambrose might be the lunatic fringe, but right now Jon felt a little crazy himself , clenching his fists he bore down on the oblivious pair. Reaching them he grabbed Joe pulling him away causing Rhea to stumble and almost fall, as Jon angrily confronted his friend.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jon demanded making Joe frown.

"Nothing." The taller man replied. "Rhea and I were just talking, that's all."

"Yeah that's really what it looked like, are you looking to hit that?" Jon did not care who heard what he said but Joe did.

"Let's step outside." He suggested hoping to diffuse the situation, Jon nodded and both of them, ignoring Rhea headed for the door.

Stopping in the corridor Jon looked at his friend, neither of them realising that Rhea had followed them wanting to know what was going on. Jon slammed his fist into the wall trying to rein his emotions in.

"Do you want to fuck her?" He demanded of his friend. "Is that what you are after?"

"You think I want your leavings Jon?" Joe had no idea Rhea could hear what he was saying or he would never had said anything like that, but he needed Jon to start accepting his feelings for the red head. "Surely you know me better than that, we're friends, bro's, I wouldn't do that to you, you got there first I wouldn't touch her now."

Rhea felt tears pricking at her eyes hearing Joe talk about her like that; she really thought he liked her. She knew she should walk away, but she couldn't, she knew the saying, that eavesdroppers never hear any good about themselves, but she needed to know what was going on.

"I know man, it's just I'm so fucking confused." Jon confessed. "What is going on with the two of you?"

"I love her like a sister man that's it I swear to you." Joe replied. "She's my friend and I like to talk to her, she's a nice girl."

Rhea felt better when she overheard that comment and sighed, it sounded as if Joe felt about her the same way she felt about him. The two wrestler's heads snapped round and she realised that they had heard her since they were both looking right at her. With another sigh but feeling better about what was going on with his friend and the girl he could not get out of his head Jon walked off leaving Joe to beckon for Rhea to join him. Knowing she was caught Rhea walked over to him, wondering what they were going to say to each other.

"You weren't meant to hear that Rhea." He told her softly. "I would never disrespect you, I do care about you, you know."

"I got that." Rhea replied. "And I care about you too Joe, but in a brotherly way nothing more."

Joe looked at her searching her face before asking her. "And Jon how do you feel about him, I want you to be honest now Rhea don't lie to me about it, or tell me what you think I want to hear."

Rhea swallowed hard looking at him and moistening her lips before replying. "I was always a Dean Ambrose fan, maybe I still am, I like the crazy things he does, but that night I didn't meet Dean, I met Jon and I felt like I connected with him." She swallowed hard taking a deep breath. "I liked him Joe, I felt something for him, and I guess I thought he felt something for me too, if I hadn't thought it was something special, I swear to you, I never would have slept with him."

Joe nodded he thought it was going to be something like this, it was pretty obvious that Rhea liked Jon as much as Jon liked Rhea.

"How about we go get a drink?" Joe suggested.

Rhea nodded and the pair of them walked off to catering, they sat there drinking their soda's and Joe got out a few new picture on his phone to show her. Once they were done he offered to walk her back to the gym so she could hook up with her friends before he went for a shower. Joe wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked along unfortunately they came across Jon chatting to a skank in the corridor, it was a tossup who was most surprised Joe and Rhea, Jon or the skank. Jon could not help his reaction to seeing Joe with his arm around Rhea, even after their talk. He left, storming off before he said or did something to make things worse. The confused woman who had expected to have Dean Ambrose buried inside of her shortly, watched as he stormed away leaving her alone. Rhea was confused as to why Jon kept acting the way he was, Joe on the other hand had a pretty good idea though he was not going to tell her, he just kept her walking back to the gym leaving the skank in possession of the corridor alone. Dropping Rhea back with Randy, John, Kaelen and Callie, Joe took himself off in search of his friend, thinking maybe they needed another chat.

Joe found his friend in the locker room alone, which was pretty good as far as he was concerned since he wanted a shower. He stripped off and headed into the showers washing his body of sweat before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading over to Jon who was sitting on the bench near Joe's bag.

"You want to tell me what's going on, I'm betting you haven't gotten any today, which I am not saying is a bad thing, because you keep on the way you are, you are going to end up with a disease or getting some skank whore pregnant." He told the other man pulling some clean things out and getting dressed.

Jon sat there not saying anything while the other man got dressed. Finally he silently reached into his bag pulling out the folded T-shirt that his friend already knew was there, carefully he unwrapped the framed picture and held it out silently, allowing the other man to take it.

"I can't get her out of my head Joe, every time I'm with some woman I keep thinking about having Rhea, I dream about her like some teenager having a bloody wet dream every night." Jon said at last taking the picture back when Joe handed it to him. "I can't stand the thought of her being with someone else, I'm worried that this secret admirer of hers is going to swoop in and sweep her off her feet, what am I going to do Joe?"

Trying not to smirk at the fact that Jon was finally admitting there was something about Rhea he could not get over, he looked at the other man. "You need to man up and tell her how you feel, ask her for a chance, and that does not mean making passes at her and trying to get her into bed."

Jon sighed nodding his head. "Yeah but what about this guy that's sending her stuff all the time, I've heard you guys, every week he sends something and he's in St Louis where she is."

The tall Samoan guessed the other man had not heard that Rhea, along with Callie and Kaelen were coming to work for the WWE, and he probably didn't need to know that just yet.

"There is no secret admirer." He confessed. "It was me, I had an idea how you felt about her and I wanted you to admit it, Cody's been writing the notes and Nathan has been posting the gifts from St Louis for me every week." He got up heading for the door before Jon could react to what he had just been told. "I'm going to get something to eat, if you really want Rhea as more than a quick fuck, then do something nice for her, show her you are worth risking her heart for." With that final word of advice he headed out the door, thanking his lucky stars Jon had not exploded at him.

Jon sat there thinking about what his friend had said, Joe was the secret admirer, he didn't actually have a rival after all, bloody sneaky Joe. Then suddenly he smiled, digging out his phone and opening his account on Twitter, quickly he checked what was going on, seeing the speculation still going on about the three women, several people posting to them. Clicking on Rhea's name be brought up her profile and clicked on the follow button, hoping that it would make her happy. Smiling he put his phone away and headed for the catering area himself, hoping the others would be there too.

When Joe walked into catering he spotted the others sitting at a table eating, smiling to see that Rhea seemed to be okay, he grabbed a plate of food himself and headed over to join them. Swinging a chair round into an empty space he sat down loading his fork up with food and taking a mouthful before acknowledging the others.

"Good work out?" He enquired.

Randy who had his mouth full nodded his head, while John smirked showing his dimples.

"Yeah we were working out an exercise program for these little ladies." He told the other man making the women groan. "Oh come on ladies leave it to the champ, and I will have you in the best shape of your lives."

"Yeah, we'll be dead, but in great shape when we are laid out." Callie told him, her smile belaying her words.

He kissed the tip of her nose affectionately, making her smile which lit up her whole face. Rhea's phone beeped at that point letting her know that she had an email. She groaned thinking it was someone asking her another question about her or Jon, instead she saw it was a notification that she was being followed on Twitter by TheDeanAmbrose, she almost dropped her phone in shock.

"You okay Rhea, did someone upset you?" Kaelen asked concerned by her friend's reaction.

"No I'm okay it's just." She checked her phone again just to be sure. "Jon's following me on twitter, he doesn't follow anyone."

Joe smiled to himself it looked like Jon had taken his advice and done something nice, it wasn't much but it was certainly a good start and Rhea seemed to like it, though she did look both shocked and concerned, at the same time. As she put her phone away, the friends discussed what it could mean and soon all their phones were blowing up with notifications, it seemed what Jon had done had not gone unnoticed by the Universe.

It wasn't too much later that Jon himself walked in, his own phone blowing up with people begging him for follows, he ignored them all and went to grab a plate of food for himself, and then after looking around and seeing a few skanks who waved to him, made up his mind and headed in the direction of his friends and the women. Grabbing a chair he eased it in next to Rhea, before sitting down and beginning to eat. Silence reigned for a few moments, as everyone but Joe was shocked that Jon had joined them, then John cracked a joke into the silence and everyone Jon included began to laugh. Rhea was still getting her head around the fact that she was being followed by the one and only Dean Ambrose on twitter, she was his only one and it both shocked, and made her happy.

Jon ate in silence, he was not going to bring up what he had done in following Rhea, he wanted her to say something but she wouldn't look at him, she seemed totally focused on her food, or one of the others when they would say something, but she refused to look at him. He risked a quick glance at her, seeing the slight smile playing on her lips; no one had said anything funny for a few minutes so it had to be that something away from the table that was causing her lips to curve up. He had also found out that she was the one who had designed the new shirt he was wearing, he should have guessed if he would only have stopped and thought about it, it was very similar to the top she had on when he first saw her. Finally he couldn't stand it any longer he had to say something to her, if only so she would look at him.

Rhea still couldn't believe it she was being followed on Twitter by Jon, these days she always thought of him as Jon never Dean. She felt him move in his seat slightly and glanced over at him just as he turned to look at her, their eyes met and locked and he smiled at her, really smiled at her not some come to bed with me smirk as she had seen him give the rats around the place. No this one reached his eyes and made her smile back at him; she noted he was wearing his Dean Ambrose shirt she had designed.

"I like it, you do great work." He said softly one hand indicating the shirt he wore.

"Thank you, glad you like it." Rhea's voice was soft but everyone at the table heard it.

"I'm gonna get another soda would you like one too?" The guys were all looking at him,this wasn't at all like him, normally the only conversations he had with women were along the lines of. "I really want a quick fuck are you up for it?"

"Thank you that would be nice." Rhea was aware of all the eyes on her and flushed slightly.

She missed the warmth from his body at her side as he stood and moved away, it was well noted by the others that Rhea was the only one he actually asked about soda's and though when he came back he had enough for everyone, he offered Rhea first choice of the selection he brought with him. Their fingers brushed against each other accidentally as she made her choice, and they both felt the tingle caused by their contact.

Joe smiled slightly as he watched them interact please by what seemed to be happening, while Randy and John were surprised by it but didn't really think anything more about it, while Kaelen and Callie were more worried about it, they did not want Rhea hurt again.

Rhea too wondered what was going on, suddenly the jerk was gone and the sweet guy she had met at the last RAW was back. Now though there was no way that she was going to trust him, she remembered too well what had come of that. Acting totally out of character and sleeping with him that night had brought her nothing but pain, something that she was not too eager to have a repeat of.

Jon on the other hand was trying to work out what he could say to Rhea now, he wanted to talk to her but wasn't used to just making conversation with women, so kept quiet and just enjoyed being next to her.

Finally everyone was done and they got up, intending to head out, the guys wanted to head down to the ring and work out the last minute changes that Vince had made to the scripts. The girls were going with them since they were involved too, they intended to pick up Colby on the way so they could do a quick run through with the girls, and he had to help save Kaelen, from a crazed Dean. Rhea found herself walking at the back of the group, with John who had an arm round Callie leading their group and Randy and Kaelen right behind them. Joe had gone to find Colby, which left her walking beside Jon. Both of them were tight lipped neither one of them knowing what to say, that is till John and Callie turned a corner and Jon grabbed Rhea's arm bringing her to a stop. Confused she looked up at him wondering what was going on?

"Rhea I was just wondering." Jon found himself suddenly and uncharacteristically nervous, he ran a hand through his hair, though the other still hung on to Rhea's arm. "I was thinking, that is if you want to, that well maybe you would like to, would you have dinner with me after the show?" He saw the slight frown on her face. "Just dinner no strings attached, will you please?"

Rhea was shocked was he actually doing this, asking her out? Her mind was racing a mile a minute, she was so conflicted, yes she really liked him, but she had been so hurt by him the last time they met. "Okay yes." Where the hell had that come from, her mouth had not asked her brain if was okay to say yes, it had just acted on its own.

A smile lit up Jon's face. "That's great Rhea, thank you, what's a nice restaurant to go to, you pick and I'll make us reservations." Jon was surprised at how great that acceptance had made him feel. "You won't regret it, I promise."

His smile was infectious and she could not help smiling back at him, while her mind shouted at her, I've got a date with Jonathan Good. He reached out and took her hand in his gripping it gently not wanting to use too much force and hurt her in any way. He led her down the corridor after the others and could not keep the grin off his face; she had said yes, maybe, just maybe, he could make this work.

Hurrying they caught up with the others, who had not even noticed they were missing, and headed out to the ring. Helping the girls over the barrier and to the seats that were reserved for them ring side, the guys waited till Colby and Joe showed up. Joe played the part of security for them as the guys went through what they would be doing to close up RAW and set up the dark match for the fans who were at the show. When the guys were satisfied that the girls knew what they were doing and how things were going to go they wrapped their practice up. Jon smiled he had got to kiss Rhea twice, or rather have Rhea kiss him, he had been good and kept his hands to himself even though he would have liked to pull her in and ravish her with his lips. While Rhea had been unsure about the whole kissing Jon thing, the two kisses had left her breathless and reminded her just why he had talked her into his bed so easily, the man was walking sex.

Planning done they headed to the back as another group came out to run through their own part in the show, the girls waved to AJ and Paige as the diva's began to work out their own match. Once back stage they headed for the locker room and tried to relax, it would not be long till they all had to take their places for the evening.

Jon left the others and got out his phone and called the restaurant of Rhea's choice to make reservations for them, Joe found him out in the corridor as the reservation was being confirmed for him.

"You're looking pretty pleased with yourself." The big Samoan said looking at his smaller friend. "You arranged a hook up?"

"Yeah, but not like you think." Jon smiled again. "I'm taking Rhea for dinner after the show."

"Well you better have her home unravished and happy." Joe replied. "We're all staying at Randy's tonight, including the girls, so you will get your ass kicked if you do anything to upset her."

Jon nodded, knowing all too well Joe was serious about what would happen if Rhea turned up at Randy's any less than happy. Any further conversation was halted by a runner turning up looking for the girls, they were just about to open the doors and it was time for security to take them to ringside in time for the start of the show.

Randy and Kaelen as well as John and Callie shared quick kisses before the girls were led away and shortly after they started taping superstars. The three friends were aware of the eyes on them from some of the crowd who recognised them but the two security guards with them kept anyone from bothering them.

It seemed like only seconds later that the pyro's went off and Monday night RAW officially started with JBL, Jerry 'the king' Lawler and Michael Cole on commentary.

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW here at the Scottrade centre in St Louis, we have a capacity crowd here tonight, and being it is his hometown, Randy Orton has someone very special at ring side, his beautiful girlfriend Kaelen and her two lovely friends Rhea and Callie." Jerry began as he started the introduction to the show and the cameras turned to the three women.

The three friends all smiled at the king, and blew kisses to him for his introduction of them. The show started with triple H, Randy and Seth coming to the ring and trash talking John, Roman and Dean. Seth was on the mic talking about how out of control Dean was, and how he needed to be to psychiatrically evaluated, locked up and medicated for his own wellbeing and the good of those around him. This was the cue for Dean to rush the ring and attack Seth only to be beaten down by The Authority and left lying in the ring as they walked away. He was quickly helped from the ring and the first match of the night started a tag team match between Gold and Stardust and the Usos's, things seemed to move quickly after that, with the girls cheering and booing along with the rest of the crowd for their favourites and villains.

Then so fast, it seemed to happen in no time at all, Dean Ambrose was being announced, he came out a crazy look on his face he got into the ring then slid out again, as voices began to play and Randy appeared. Getting to ring side, Randy slithered over to the three friends, and taking Kaelen's face in his hands, kissed her gently, before entering the ring and posing to the echoing cheers of the fans. He smirked down at the three girls who all smiled back to him. Then the match was on, Dean beating Randy down to start with before Randy rallied and beat Dean down. Taking an opportunity Dean slid out of the ring near the girls, he looked at them spittle covering his lips before he locked eyes with Kaelen. Randy looked to be catching his breath and recovering from Dean's attack when Dean yelled out.

"Hey Orton watch this." He grabbed at Kaelen like he was going to hurt her.

Rhea looked on for a few seconds, as Dean curled his hands in Kaelen's hair as if he was going to pull her to the barrier by her hair. Swallowing hard and licking her lips, Rhea grabbed Dean's face in her hands and kissed his lips hard. Dean's whole body stance was one of shock when their lips met, then he relaxed into the kiss. His arms coming around Rhea, and pulling her close to him. Taking advantage of Rhea distracting Dean, Seth came out and lifted Kaelen over the barrier handing her off to security, before pulling Dean away from Rhea and beating him up before throwing him into the ring with Randy who carried on the beat down. Then Roman was coming through the crowd and helping out Dean, against their former stable mate and the Viper. The show closed with Dean and Roman in the ring victorious while, the Viper and Seth slunk off to the back, and RAW officially went off the air.

Backstage Kaelen smiled at her the sight of her friends still sitting at ringside and kissed her man, Rhea had already told her about the date with Jon, and Kaelen, along with Callie had told her what they would do to the man should he hurt her. The four men then went back out to the ring for their match leaving Kaelen to watch the match from backstage. The match went back and forth for a bit with all the men tagging in and out, till finally Roman hit the superman punch on Randy following it up with a spear and pinning the Viper to the mat for the three count, while Dean and Seth brawled outside of the ring. Everything ended with Roman and Dean standing tall in the ring once more, to the cheers of the crowd.

Having sent the crowd home happy, Joe helped the two friends over the barrier, and Jon offered Rhea his hand while the others looked on, she took it slightly self-consciously and they walked to the back hand in hand with the others. Once back there the three women waited while the men showered and dressed and then they all left the building together.

Jon and Rhea took his rental to go for their meal, Jon having been told in no un-certain terms to be a good boy or else from the other men, who were all fond of the pretty red head, especially Joe, who also gave him a few pointers on how to treat her as well.

John and Callie took Joe's rental to drive off for their own meal, John having booked a place before he asked Callie out, wanting to make sure he had somewhere nice to take her if she agreed to go out with him.

That left Joe and Kaelen to take the somewhat hair raising journey to Randy's house, with him driving the car.

Once they arrived Kaelen set about making the men a light meal, while the two men relaxed and watched some of the stuff that Randy had recorded while he had been away.

It was not too long before Kaelen called the two men into eat and they sat there for a while chatting, before finishing the meal, the guy's loaded up the dish washer before the three of them headed in to watch some TV together and just relax, no one brought up the elephant in the room, their four friends out on dates, they just relaxed and tried to chill out.

Callie was in heaven she was out on a date with her boyfriend John Cena, no matter how many times she said that in her head, she couldn't get over the feeling that any moment she was going to wake up and find out this was all a wonderful dream. They were seated in a secluded corner and John explained that as much as he loved his fans, he wanted his evening with her to be special and un-interrupted. Though they already knew each other pretty well, they still found things to talk about and tell each other that had not been talked about before. They had a pleasant meal getting to know each other better, talking about silly things, feeding each other and actually sharing dessert, since neither of them were that hungry. Finally they jumped back into John's rental and headed back to Randy's place where they were both spending the night.

Rhea and Jon too were enjoying their date, something neither of them expected to happen, though Rhea did think Jon's driving rivaled Randy's in the fear factor it elicited from her. Jon was pleased with the choice of restaurant; it was nice, not too small, but not big enough where he was likely to be rushed by fans. The pair were both a little quiet at first, neither one knowing what to say and neither one having expected at the beginning of the day to be here like this. Rhea was surprised a little that Jon was the perfect gentleman, holding her chair out for her and complimenting her on the way she looked. They ordered and settled back to wait for their food to come, neither of them having an alcoholic drink both settling for soft ones. Finally though they found a subject to talk on and things became easier for them.

Once the meal was done, he found he was in no rush to take her back to Randy's, instead asking her if there was somewhere they could take a walk. Rhea directed him to a nearby park and they ended up sitting side by side on some of the swings. Quietly talking about themselves getting to know each other, to his shock Jon found himself enjoying it, and enjoying just being in her company, that was not to say of course that if the opportunity came up he would not be happy to strip off her clothes and ravish her, for their mutual pleasure.

For her part Rhea was getting to know the man behind the wrester, for all his wild womanising ways she found herself liking him more and more, she was seeing more of the sweet gentle man she glimpsed when they first met. It seemed that when they first started talking it was so hard, now they were talking about anything and everything. Finally thought Jon noticed that she was getting cold and slipped his jacket over her shoulders before announcing that maybe he should be getting her home, or at least over to Randy's. Once he dropped her off he decided, he would hit the hotel bar for a few drinks before heading off to bed.

Arriving at Randy's home he got out of the car and opened the door for her he had, had the heater on and the cold air hit them hard, so that they both shivered as they hurried to the door. Jon looked at her uncertainly as they both stood there, not really wanting to say goodnight, but not knowing what to do next. He wanted to kiss her, however he also didn't want her to think that this was all about him getting into her pants. Rhea didn't want him to go, she had enjoyed the evening with him, and found all her previous feelings returning in full force.

Finally it was Jon who spoke first. "Have you got your phone Rhea?"

Surprised she dug in her bag and pulled it out, silently he took it and began pushing buttons before he handed it back to her she took it and looked at the screen. He had typed in his name and number, her hand shook slightly as she put it away and when she looked up again he was holding out his phone to her. He smiled as she took it and put in her number for him, he had already input her name.

"Thanks." He said softly lifting a strand of her wind-blown hair from her face. "I had a really good time tonight Rhea, I'm sorry I was such a jerk after last time, I'd really like it if we could be friends." He took the phone she was offering him and put it away before taking her hands in his. "When I have some time, would you like to do this again, I'd really like to see more of you, and maybe we can video chat like you do with Joe, I can't say I'll Tweet you cos that really isn't my thing, but there's a sort of private message you can send too right?

"Yeah DM direct message." Rhea answered. "Jon you do know I'm going to be working for the WWE don't you?" She asked wondering if had not heard. "I'm going to be the new wardrobe mistress travelling with the WWE."

His smile grew wide at her words. "Well in that case do you think we could do this again really soon, go out somewhere, doesn't have to be dinner, maybe we could see a movie or just hang out?" He questioned.

She smiled back at him. "I'd like that." She liked this side of him too and that gave her the courage to add. "What I'd like now though is a kiss."

He smirked at her. "I think I could manage that."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush to his body and claimed her mouth with his own. They kissed for a couple of minutes before he pulled his head back and just held her.

"Thanks." She whispered to him. "I was getting really, really cold and that helped to warm me up."

He burst out laughing as she rang the bell and laughed with him.

"Can't say anyone has ever wanted to use me as a body warmer before." He replied kissing her on the tip of her nose. "I had a really good time tonight Rhea, can we do it again soon?"

"I'd like that." She replied as the door opened revealing Randy and Joe standing there. "I had a good time too." She handed him back his jacket that she was still wearing, as she said it.

Randy saw Jon shiver slightly and stood back to allow Rhea to come in out of the cold.

"It's a bit of a drive back to the hotel." He told Jon while looking at Rhea. "You're more than welcome to stay the night with the rest of us, Joe's room has two bed's and I'm sure he won't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Joe replied, thinking he could grill Jon about the date.

At the same time Jon asked. "Are you sure?"

It was Rhea however who reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the open door, which Randy then pushed shut and locked. The young couple were both pleased to feel the heat in their bones and as Jon shrugged off his jacket and gave to Randy; while Rhea went in search of her friends. Callie and Kaelen were both yawning, setting Rhea off as well, so that it was not long before John suggested they all headed up to bed.

John had his own room as did Callie and Rhea, while as Randy had said there were two beds in the room Joe was using. Kaelen was sleeping as she always did with Randy, who was the last to head upstairs, as he had gone round making sure the place was secure for the night.

Entering his room he smiled to see Kaelen already in his bed, and grinned as he closed the door.

"Stop right there." She told him as he took a step towards the bed. Randy's smile got bigger as he remembered what she had said earlier about the blow job, if she wanted to take control a little that was okay.

Kaelen slid out of the bed he was pleased to see she was naked, wiggling, was the only word that came to mind when he saw her hips swaying as she walked, over to him unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders, he helped her get it off her wrists and she threw it aside. She began to kiss his chest, her lips feather light on his skin before she circled first one and then the other nipple with her wet tongue. Next she licked her way down his chest, sticking her tongue in his navel and making him groan. Her skilled hands made short work of his belt and the button and zip and she quickly pushed them down over his hips and knelt before him to pull them the rest of the way down, before he stepped out of them. He wore neither shoes nor socks, so apart from his boxers he was naked. Kaelen gripped his material covered ass and dug her nails in slightly making his groan and his cock twitch. Her mouth and tongue traced the outline of him over the material of his boxers making them and him wet with her saliva.

Her fingers hooked in the waistband of the only garment he now wore and she pulled them down and he kicked them aside, the fingers of one hand tangling in her hair as he stroked her head. She looked up at him licking her lips, the sight of that made him groan and twitch all over again, and then her mouth enveloped him as she began to suck gently on him, then stroke him with her tongue.

"Oh fuck Kaelen baby, yes, oh yes." He got out as she began to give him that promised blow job.

She alternated between sucking on the head and then running her tongue all over him for a few times before sucking him in, lifting one hand to pump him gently while the other fondled his balls. Soon both of his hands were in her hair holding her head in place while she sucked licked and generally drove him insane with her mouth and tongue. Finally he felt his balls start to tighten up and tried to extract his fingers, while also warning her what was about to happen.

"Baby I'm close so close." He gave her a warning, as he did not like to come in her mouth without her knowledge.

Her response was to suck even harder and grab his ass pulling him closer to her, he relaxed slightly, he was not going to say that he did not like coming in her mouth because he did, however he had, had previous experiences with other women who would get mad with him when he did. Kaelen on the other hand had never pulled back from him once, she always let him come and then swallowed it. He loved that he had to admit, seeing her swallowing his come drinking up every last little drop then licking him clean afterwards, was so hot.

"Kaelen." He all but roared out her name as he exploded into her mouth and felt her struggle slightly to swallow it all.

He felt her licking him clean and then she released his shrinking length as he pulled her to her feet and bent his head kissing her mouth hungrily. He swung her up into his arms with one movement and started for the bed still kissing her. Breaking the kiss he put her down and pushed her back onto the bed stopping to admire her before he joined his girlfriend.

"You are the best." He told her before kissing her again. "Now I am going to make love to you all night long."

She smiled at him tenderly. "I love you Randy." She told him.

"Love you too Kaelen." He told her before making good on his promise their voices ringing out every now and then in the otherwise silent house.

Jon lay in bed thinking about Rhea, he was surprised he had gone all day without sex and it hadn't actually bothered him, he had, had a good evening with Rhea, maybe, just maybe this would all work out for him, maybe he didn't need to fuck a random woman every day, maybe he just needed her.

Rhea lay in bed smiling, she was happy really happy for the first time in a while, she wasn't sure she completely trusted Jon but she was willing to give things a go and see what happened. It would be a good long while if ever, that she would sleep with him again, but she did like him an awful lot.

Joe had talked to Jon about his date with Rhea and was pleased for both of them with how it had gone. Jon had behaved himself and not kept making passes at her, and he seemed to have had a good time, even without having sex, now if he could just keep it in his pants and concentrate on one woman, Joe could see things working out well for his friends.

John lay in a warm cocoon of happiness; Callie had agreed to be his girlfriend he was already thinking of how long it would be before he could introduce her to his family. The news that she had accepted a job with the WWE was great as far as he was concerned, there would be none of the distance which so often messed up relationships when you spent over half your life on the road, he could really see this working, and he thought she might be the one.

Callie still felt like she had to pinch herself just to see if she was dreaming, she had a job working with the WWE, something of a dream for her, she would travel with them and really see something of the county and the world. Best of all John had asked her to be his girlfriend, something she had secretly longed for but never thought would happen. Yes she really should pinch herself and see if she would wake up, instead she turned over determined to enjoy this for as long as possible.

Soon most everyone was asleep, apart from Kaelen and Randy, who good to his word made love to her all night long.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys there you have it life is changing for just about everyone in the little group, chapter nine will be Kaelen's point of view with a time jump to May and the group on the road for the last leg of the European tour which will take them to the UK.<strong>_

_**If you would take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think I would love it, till next weekend guys, and thanks for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay guys here we are its the weekend and time for an update on this story. This time its Kaelen's point of view and I hope you are going to enjoy it.**_

_**As always I own nothing and nboody that you recognise the wrestlers belong to themselves and the WWE, the only thing i get out of this is your reviews and the chance to exercise my brain a little. **_

_**My thanks to nattiebroskette, Starkittie, Ctinaisfashion, Writer's Madness and Angela for reviewing the last chapter, as always it is much appreciated and helps to keep me going. **_

_**Hope you will enjoy this chapter you will find out a little more about Kaelen's relationship with her family in this one. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kaelen<strong>

It's hard to believe that it's already May, and we have been on the road with the WWE for almost two months now. I was confirmed as the PA for the guys after the first few weeks, Vince had seemed very pleased with my work and I now had a full contract along with Rhea and Callie. The three of us were having a lot of fun on the road with the guys. Of course there were lots of late nights and early mornings, days when we were almost asleep on our feet. Hours spent in airport lounges and in the air. Hotel rooms where I would share with Randy, while John roomed with Callie, and Rhea would room with one of the other workers, or get a room on her own if I could manage it. Then there was the time on Randy's bus, when we would leave the arena we were at and climb aboard his bus, I would fix us a meal while he would shower, and then we would relax and cuddle, and he would take me to bed so we could lie in each other's arms. Sometimes we would spend our time making love, and others we would just go to sleep holding each other. Our days at home we would spend between his place and mine. John would visit a lot spending his time at Callie's or with Randy and I but it was also a lot of fun.

To everyone's surprise Rhea and Jon were dating as well, Randy was resigned to having him as a frequent guest when we were at home in St Louis, he would take Rhea out and then come back alone to sleep. The guys were all really surprised that Jon had given up his womanising ways and seemed to have settled into the relationship, becoming for all intents and purposes a one woman man. They all thought that Rhea was good for him; Randy told me that they had all been worried about his lifestyle, and had envisioned him getting some rat pregnant or worse getting a disease.

Rhea feeling that she had made a big mistake by sleeping with him so quickly, refused to have sex with him again, telling him she needed to take things slowly, and he needed to prove to her that she could trust him before they took things any further. Surprisingly, given his reputation and the way he used to act, he was willing to agree to her rules and was behaving, maybe there was hope for him; I for one didn't want to see Rhea hurt again. She and Joe were still firm friends, and all of us girls were happy to look at pictures of his little angel, any time he wanted to show them to us.

Now though we were on the European tour finishing back home, at least for me, in the United Kingdom, though I was planning on changing that with help from Steph who was helping me apply for my citizenship.

We all left our hotel together; I was driving as no one trusted Randy or Jon to drive, especially with it being on the other side of the road, while John just wanted to cuddle with Callie. Heading for the O2 arena, I pointed out some landmarks to them and they laughingly told me they knew what they were. We were all in good spirits and looking forward to the show, that and the fact that it would not be long before we were all going home. America and St Louis in particular had become home for me, it was where I was happy, like I had not been happy in England since the death of my beloved Father. Once he was gone, my Mother let me know just how much she hated me, I had moved out at seventeen and found a couple of jobs to support myself while finishing my education then saved as much as I could and taken off to travel. My Dad had left me a nest egg, and I had used it to help pay for my trip, with enough left over for spending money, and a smaller nest egg in the bank.

I had fallen in love with America pretty quickly, and after visiting Florida and then travelling to California, I had headed back to St Louis where I had, had to change planes on my way to Florida, wanting to see what the first place I had set foot in America was like. I had never left, I had applied for a temporary work visa when I arrived, and started off working in a coffee shop, before landing the job with Jim. That had been a lucky break for me, I had met Rhea at work and we had become friends, then she introduced me to Callie, soon the three of us were hanging out and I felt happier than I had in a long time. I decided pretty quickly that there was nothing left for me back home and that more than anything; I wanted to do everything I could so that I could stay here legally.

Jim had been really understanding when I told him I would be leaving to go work for the WWE, I think he had been a little relieved that he did not have to tell me he was letting me go. He paid me till the end of the month, but let me leave the day I told him about the new job so that Randy had me on the road with him right away. Rhea also joined us almost immediately, and Callie was only two weeks behind.

I looked over at Randy who was smiling at me and smiled back, life was good right now as far as I was concerned. John and Callie were smooching in the back and Rhea was cuddled up to Jon and they looked happy too. John had got his own bus to make travelling easier for him and Callie.

I got us to the O2 safely, and we all pilled out of the car and past some of the fans who were already cueing up outside, the guys stopped to sign some autographs for them and chatted to them a bit. Randy's arm was around me and I snuggled up into his side. I couldn't believe how much I loved him; he made me feel so cared for. The guys finished with the fans and we headed for the doors to get in, when a voice I thought I would never hear again pulled me from my happy daze.

"Kaelen my god is that you, look at you, how are you, no one has heard from you for ages, your Mum was saying just the other day how you never call or write, like you fell off the planet or something." I didn't want to turn and look, knowing what and who I would see if I did, however I couldn't just ignore her.

I turned reluctantly knowing what I would see, my dear cousin. "Hello Suri." I said looking at her and seeing her eyes taking in Randy's arm around me.

"Oh my god, are you actually with Randy Orton?" She exclaimed emphasising the you, before holding her hand out to him and saying. "I'm Kaelen's cousin Suri, and this is my friend Lori."

I guess Randy thought he had no choice but to take the hand she offered him and shake it, she smiled at him and batted her eye lashes and I realised it had already started, she was flirting with him.

"Hi." He said smiling at her. "I'm Randy Orton as you already know."

She smiled at him again, till she let go of his hand for Lori to take, I felt a pang in my heart at the way they were both looking at him, it was always like this, as soon as a male showed any sort of interest in me Suri would be all over him, with plenty of encouragement from my Mother. I wanted to cry as the two of them flirted shamelessly with him and he didn't even seem to realise what they were doing, or else he didn't care that it was happening in front of me, could he really be that oblivious?

I felt Rhea's hand on my shoulder as the others came up to us and I watched as Lori's eyes went wide seeing Jon, she left Suri to flirt with Randy and instead turned her attention to my friends man.

"Oh my god Dean Ambrose, you are like my total favourite." She gushed at him reaching out for him.

He smiled at her and shook hands with her leaning in so she could take a picture with him before backing off and grabbing Rhea by the hand. I could see Rhea glaring at her though Jon was paying her not the slightest mind. I saw Lori lick her lips her eyes running over Jon who was looking at Rhea, my friend did not miss the look and leaned into Jon slightly. With a smirk at me Lori joined Suri in flirting with Randy, still I thought at least he was still holding on to me.

"I can't believe you are with my dear cousin Kaelen." Suri sounded sickly sweet but I knew she was having a dig at me.

John and Callie were just standing watching us thankfully for Callie neither my cousin or her friend seemed to be interested in him, I didn't think she would be any more impressed than Rhea obviously was.

"Yeah we've been together for a while now haven't we Kaelen?" Randy said gently tugging on a lock of my hair and smiling at me.

"We sure have." I replied with a smile, but feeling more like crying, knowing that if Suri had her way we wouldn't be together for much longer.

"Guy's we'd better be getting inside." John called to us all, as I stood there like an idiot.

"We'd love to see what it's like backstage at a WWE event." Suri was quick to take advantage. "And we'd love a chance to catch up with Kaelen and to meet her friends." Suri was smiling winningly at Randy again.

"Like the sluts said two words to Kaelen." I heard Rhea growl and turned my head to look at my friend, who was glaring at Lori.

"Well since you are Kaelen's family I'll see if I can sort you out some passes and get them sent out to you." Randy replied, sometimes my man was just too nice, and of course he had to be nice to the one person I hated above all others apart from my dear Mother.

"Oh Randy you are so sweet that would be wonderful." Suri leaned in and hugged him trying to push me aside. "Wow you are so muscular, you have such a wonderful hard body."

"Well Kaelen seems to approve of it." He replied pulling away slightly. "If you'll excuse us we have to get inside, I'll get security to bring you the passes."

Suri leaned in again and dropped a kiss on his cheek before smirking at me; I really hate my family. I was glad when we walked away from them and headed inside.

"You're cousin seems nice." Randy said softly looking down at me.

I heard Rhea growl out. "Yeah she's so nice she all but ignored Kaelen and flirts with her man."

"She was probably just excited to see some of us WWE superstars." John offered, so he at least had heard what Rhea said Randy still seemed to be oblivious though.

Jon on the other hand had a different thought about them. "They seemed more like a couple of ring rats to me, and I know ring rats." I don't think Randy and John heard him as they were now discussing their match later on that evening.

Rhea, Callie and I did though, and while I did not say anything my two friends were quick to agree with him, both my friends wrapped their arms round me, as I saw Randy spot Vince he gave me a quick hug before he ran off to sort out the passes. He probably thought he was doing something nice for me at least I hoped that was what it was. I had not told him just how bad things had been for me at home, he had such a nice family so that I didn't want to tell him how bad things had become for me before I left, so he had no idea that I considered Suri a bitch and that we did not get on.

Coming back with a smile on his face he slipped his arms around me and bent his head kissing me gently, he seemed very pleased with himself. I didn't have the heart to tell him about how much I don't like my cousin and her slut friend.

The guys headed off to the ring and I wandered off to hang out in wardrobe for a while with Rhea while Callie headed off to hair and make-up. A couple of the guys came in for costumes and Curt Hussey known to the fans as Fandango came in to pick up his pants and a vest top. He slipped into one of the rooms to try them on and Rhea rolled her eyes at me, he had tried hitting on all of us and got smacked back for it not that it stopped him flirting every chance he got. Some of the guys were like that, they gave some of the rats a good work out, but we made it very clear we were not interested in joining their ranks, before Randy, John and Jon made it very clear we were with them. I think it had become a game for Curt now to hit on us, he knew we would say no, he just amused himself by doing it and annoyed the guys when they saw him. Once Rhea had got his sorted we settled down till her next customer turned up. I pulled out my laptop running some last minute checks on hotel bookings, plane times and check in times, for heading back home.

Paige walked in all smiles and gave us both hugs; she had been to see her family the day before so she was in a good mood. She also brought us coffee and mentioned that she had already dropped off one to Callie.

"There are a couple of rats back stage." She told us rolling her eyes. "They are out there hitting on all the guys, even for rats that pair are skanks."

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as she said that. "Have you seen them?" I asked casually, or at least I hoped it was casual.

"You think it's your cousin and her friend?" Rhea asked me not looking at Paige who turned her head to look at me too.

"About our height." Paige replied. "One is a bleached blond with hair like straw and the other is a brunette."

"Sounds like Suri and Lori." I replied, lord what had Randy done letting them back here if anyone found out I was related to Suri, I sighed.

"Girl don't worry you are nothing like them." Paige reassured me, and I smiled at her. "No wonder you don't talk about your family if they are all like that."

I sighed, and looked over at Rhea knowing that what Paige said contained an unasked question. My two friends knew a lot about what my family was like but I really didn't want my co-workers to know about it all. Rhea smiled at me, a supportive comforting one and I decided I was not going to say anything about my family.

"We're not close." Was all I replied and she was friend enough to leave it at that.

She made some small talk for a few minutes till I heard a yell from outside and the sound of someone being slapped. We all ran to the door just in time to hear Brie yelling at Lori.

"Stay the fuck away from my husband you slut." Looked like Lori had tried to hit on Daniel Bryan, or Bryan Danielson as we knew him.

Suri was looking at Randy and had left Lori to get her ass handed to her by Brie, she seemed to realise that we were watching her because my cousin turned to me and licked her lips before looking back at my man. Randy was deep in conversation with John and seemed oblivious to what was going on. I watched as Suri wiggled her way over to them running her hands over both their arms and smiling at them. I felt my heart sink as Randy smiled back at her and I headed back into wardrobe not wanting to see what would happen.

"Girl are you just going to let her get away with that?" Rhea asked me.

I just shrugged and opened up my laptop again. "What do I do about it, if I go over there and challenge her then I'm a clingy girlfriend, plus if I get into it with her, I'll get an earful from my Mother one way or another." I was going to lose him I just knew it, but I didn't know how to stop it from happening. "No matter what I did Suri always won."

Rhea stalked out and was soon followed by Randy, John and of course Suri and Lori.

"Hey babe are you okay?" Randy slid his arms around me kissing my head. "Rhea said you weren't feeling too good." He looked down at me and then swept me up into his arms. "Come on I'm taking you to lay down." He brushed my head with his lips again and I saw the look of annoyance on Suri's face as he carried me away.

We stayed together in one of the rooms which was set up to look like a plush locker room for some of the guys. We snuggled up on one of the couches, and I actually dozed off for a while. Randy left to get me some food and a drink at one point and came back with Rhea, Callie, John, Jon and Joe. It was nice that we could all hang out together, till Randy and John got a call to go to the ring and run through a segment they were doing to start raw off that night.

"You do know that your cousin and her friends have been hitting on just about every guy back stage me included." Joe told us, I guessed someone must have told him she was my cousin.

"Sounds like them." I replied, thinking about all the times she had done it before.

"She told Randy she wanted to hang out with you." Joe went on.

"She might have told Randy that but Kaelen has been with me." Rhea told them. "We haven't seen anything of them, well apart from when she hit on Bryan and Brie smacked her one."

I smiled at that, I shouldn't have but it was something that I had wanted to do to Suri or Lori for years. Jon was looking at Rhea, and I wondered if my friend had not been there, would Jon have been hitting on Suri and Lori? I had no idea to be honest, though Jon had faithful to my friend since we had started working for the WWE.

I realised Joe and Jon were looking at me as if wondering what the story was, yet again I had no desire to share. Rhea squeezed my arm and I knew she was giving me her support. I wished once more, that Randy had not got them back here, or better yet that she had not seen me outside.

A few minutes later Randy reappeared and sat down wrapping an arm around me, I sighed softly leaning into him and wondering how long this would last. I knew I could not stay with Randy for too long, I still had work of my own to do, there was stuff to sort out with Randy's bus for when we got back and travel arrangements to make for the guys, so eventually we all had to split up.

I found myself a quiet corner and got to work however I could not help but over hear some of what the diva's and superstars were saying. It sounded like Suri was doing her normal thing and putting me down. I heard some of the Diva's like Summer Rae, Danielle Moinet, Layla El and AJ, April Jeanette Mendez, talking about what Suri had said about me as always it wasn't nice. I stayed out of the way and prayed for this to soon be over. I did go and find myself a monitor to see Randy and John's match and was joined by Callie.

"Your cousin is a right bitch." Callie said as we stood there side by side watching our men.

"Tell me something I don't know." I replied watching Randy try to RKO John and getting pushed out of the way. "She always has been, she's probably telling everyone who will listen that she should have a shot at being a diva."

"Yeah she is and the pair of them have been running you down to anyone who will listen, to hear them you would think you were an idiot who had no hope of doing anything with her life and will, sorry hun, open your legs at the drop of a hat."

I sighed wondering if Randy had been told any of that. "I think they are describing themselves."

"Yeah." She said as John hit the five knuckle shuffle on Randy. "Natalya said the same thing, the diva's are split some of them have been listening to them the rest know you better."

I guess it was better than I expected normally people like to believe the worst, Randy and John were now brawling outside the ring, both of them got counted out, the two of them continued fighting up the ramp and came back stage. The pair of them grinned when they saw us, playfully holding each other up as they made their way over to us. Callie held up her hands holding John off from the hug he tried to give her, I let Randy pull me into him, wanting all the affection and close contact he was willing to offer right now.

"Your cousin and her friend are coming out with us after the show." He told me smiling at me, and my heart sank. "Are you guys having a good time catching up?"

I gave him a weak smile and saw Suri lucking, she was smirking at me as I let Randy go, and he and John headed off for a shower. Suri and Lori made their way over to us.

"How did a little nobody like you score a hot man like that?" Suri asked looking after Randy. "Man's got a hot body I would love a taste of that."

"Well he happens to be Kaelen's man." Callie jumped in and I could see her hands clenching into fists.

"For now." Lori got in Callie's face. "After tonight though who knows." She smirked at us and the pair of them sidled away.

"Ignore her." Callie told me, and I smiled glad I had a couple of good friends. "Come on I'm going to freshen you up." With that she dragged me off to make up.

By the time she was done it was time for everyone to meet up and head out, I rode with Randy, Suri and Lori, and I hated every moment of it, they were flirting with him all the way. I was glad to meet up with the others and have the support of Rhea and Callie. Suri had made me feel like an ugly duckling that would never be a swan, she had always made me feel that way, and I was guessing she always would.

We got some drinks and sat down, Suri pushed her way between Randy and I, and was practically sitting on his lap. John had his arm around Callie and Jon and Rhea were sitting with us, Lori started flirting with Jon however he did not seem interested. After a couple of drinks everyone began to loosen up a bit, several of the wrestlers were out on the dance floor and I saw Randy look over at me, he moved slightly and I thought he was going to ask me to dance, however Suri grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Oh I love this song, come and dance with me Randy?" She asked simpering at him.

"I was going to ask Kaelen if she wanted to dance." Randy said smiling at me.

"She can dance with you any time, well not that she can dance." Suri shot me a glance. "She has two left feet, let me show you what real dancing is like." She got up and practically dragged him onto the dance floor, he shot me a look but he went with her.

I sighed and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." I told the others.

"Hang on I'll come with you." Rhea gave Jon a smile and a quick kiss and followed me. "If that bitch tries it on with Jon again, I'm going to swing for her." She told me in the quiet of the bathroom.

Once we were done we left the bathroom and headed back to our table, glancing at the dance floor I saw Suri and Randy with their arms around each other kissing. I heard Rhea growl and saw Lori practically sitting on Jon's lap, trying to kiss him. She stormed off towards the table, while I could feel the tears in my eyes, Suri had done it again. Randy would be breaking up with me, why did my family hate me so much? Turning away I headed for the door and out into the rain that was now falling, at least with raindrops on my face no one could see my tears. I just wanted to go home, back to America, as far away from my family as I could get.

I walked slowly in the rain, till I spotted a park walking in I ended up sitting on one of the benches, not caring that it was wet or that I was getting soaked, my heart was breaking, I loved Randy we had been together longer than anyone else Suri had taken away from me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys what did you think please take the time to leave a review and let me know.<strong>_

_**The next chapter will be Randy and will pretty much carry on from this point well actually Randy's thoughts will start a little before that but it will basically be a continuation of this chapter. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay guys since everyone is so mad at Randy for being so obtuse, here is his chapter a week early, I hope you are going to enjoy it. You get to find out more about Kaelen's relationship with her family right along with Randy, and find out what was going on with Suri. This is Randy's point of view from the time she dragged him out on the dance floor he's been hearing stuff from the others and is not happy about inviting her to visit with Kaelen or bringing her out with them. **_

_**As always I own nothing but the OC's and the story idea. **_

_**My thanks to **_**_nattiebroskette, Willow Edmond , Writers's Madness Reigns-Ambrose-Ziggler-Fan 10, Starkittie, Mrs. Marie Woods-winchester, and Angela_**_** for reviewing for me. Thanks so much guys I do appreciate it and it means a lot to me. Also of course to all those of you who have favoured, or are following this story.**_

* * *

><p><span>Randy<span>

I have had just about enough of this bitch Suri, how can my wonderful Kaelen have a cousin like this, I thought my girl would like catching up with her cousin which is why I got them backstage. From what I am hearing though she and her friend spent all their time hitting on the guys and putting my girl down. The worst of it is, some of them believe what she has said about Kaelen, as if she is anything like that, she is sweet and gentle and yeah we shared a bed, but all we did was kiss and cuddle till I asked her to be my girl.

When Suri dragged me out onto the dance floor I didn't really want to go, I wanted to dance with my girl, however I also didn't want to cause a scene, we are WWE superstars at all times and I fuck up enough as it is, so I went. I thought one dance, and then maybe I'd take my girl back to the hotel and show her just how much I love her. I never expected the bitch to use me like a fucking pole and practically give me a strip show on the floor, nor did I expect her to climb up me and try to stick her tongue in my mouth. I pushed her off me and turned on my heel heading back to the table. She grabbed my arm swinging me round and stood there looking at me.

"I thought you were going to dance with me Randy." She said swinging her hips and licking her lips. "I can show you a much better time than she ever could, she comes off as such a good girl but I can tell you, she's nothing but a slut, she couldn't keep her legs shut when she lived here, all the guys said she was no good in bed though."

"Well then they don't know what they are talking about and neither do you." I all but snarled at her. "I don't know how someone as sweet and special as Kaelen could have a whore like you for a cousin, but she is worth a hundred of you." She went to smack me and I grabbed her hand. "I don't hit ladies, but then, you are no lady, don't push your luck with me." I growled at her before pushing her slightly and walking away, I needed to find Kaelen and get out of here.

I saw Rhea heading to the table you could feel the anger radiating off her, right now though all I wanted was to find Kaelen and make sure she was okay. I began heading to our table but was stopped by Colby who happened to be near me.

"She left." He said simply. "She saw you and the skank and walked out."

"Thanks man." I told him, and he nodded to me as I headed for the exit.

People seemed to get in my way and by the time I got to the exit there was no sign of her. I pulled my jacket around my neck to keep the heavy rain off and ran up the street getting to the corner I saw no sign of her so ran back again going the other way. I ran past the park and almost missed seeing her sitting there, but something drew my eyes to her. Running back a bit I found the entrance and hurried in, she was sitting on a bench and already wet through. Pulling off my jacket I draped it round her, she looked up, I saw her tears and wiped them away gently, seeing the surprise on her face.

"Kaelen baby what are you doing out here?" I asked her gently. "Come on lets go to the car and we'll go back to the hotel, you need to get out of these wet things and into a nice hot bath."

"Are you going to break up with me?" She asked softly, and it just about broke my heart the way her voice sounded so resigned.

I should have been mad that she trusted me so little, that she would think I would even look twice at Suri, instead my heart ached for her, that she took it as an inevitability, just what had her family done to her? So instead of getting mad I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers, kissing her gently. "Baby I love you." I told her as I pulled back. "You are everything that little skank is not, I wish I had never got her backstage, I thought she wanted to catch up with you, not hit on every guy in the place."

I stood and offered her my hand, she took it and I felt how cold she was, I put my arm around her and hurried her back to our rental getting her in and turning the heating up, thankfully I had only had one drink so was good to drive. She leaned against me and I glanced over at her.

"Talk to me Kaelen." I said to her softly.

"Later?" She asked me and I saw her shiver, she was right it could wait till she was warm and dry.

"Okay baby." I reached out and found her hand, squeezing it for a few seconds, before putting my hand back on the wheel. We had never really talked about her family before, yeah she told me about her Dad but that was about it. "I want to know though." I added and saw her nod her head out of the corner of my eye.

"Why did you come after me?" She asked me suddenly. "Why didn't you stay with Suri?"

"Because I don't want to be with some skank looking for a quick fuck, I want to be with my beautiful amazing girlfriend." I reply honestly. "I told her you are worth a hundred of her, I should have said you are worth a bazillion, because she is worthless in my eyes, she is nothing compared to you, I love you Kaelen my family loves you, your friends love you." I risked a glance over at her and saw the tears falling again; I had a feeling somebody had really done a number on my girl, and tonight I was going to get to the bottom of it.

I pulled up at the hotel and parked the car before hurrying round and opening her door for her, I lifted her out and carried her in my arms, in out of the rain and up into our room. Once we were in there I undressed her and wrapped her in a robe before going to run her a nice hot bath. She was sat on the bed right where I had left her when I came back into the bedroom, so I lifted her again and carried her into the bathroom, stopping to remove the robe before placing her in the water. Gently I washed her hair and then her body; wanting to show her by my actions, just how special she was to me and how much I loved her.

She gave me a sweet sad smile when I was done and had lifted her from the bath before I dried her gently with one of the towels. I threw my own clothes off and pulled her to me. She felt warmer now and I savoured the feel of her against me before bending and capturing her lips with my own. It was a gentle kiss yet filled with passion and love. I swung her up into my arms and carried her to the bed, pulling back the covers with her in my arms was a little awkward but I managed it and settled her on it, before pulling the covers up over her. I walked round to the other side and got in as well pulling her against me kissing her still damp hair and holding her against me, I waited to see if she would say anything.

"I really loved my Dad and he loved me." She said after a few moments of silence. "We were always making plans together, he'd wanted to see the world travel, but he met my Mum and she got pregnant with me and he never got to do that." She sighed softly. "He would never have married her but for me." I pulled her closer to me not saying anything but wanting her to know to carry on. "I think she would have got rid of me if she could have, she never wanted me, she just wanted to trap my Dad I think, he never said but that's the feeling I got." I kissed the top of her head.

"While he was alive we would make all these plans about what I was going to do, the places I was going to go and the things I would see." She sniffed slightly; and I knew he was the one who had encouraged her to travel, I never realised though that she was living his dream for him too. "When he knew he was dying he made sure to leave me some money enough for me to start living our dream, my Mum went nuts when she found out, she tried to contest the will saying I should not be getting it, but she lost." I couldn't' imagine how a Mother could do that to her child. "Once my Dad died." She went on. "Things got really bad for me at home, she had hidden the way she felt about me from him, but with Dad gone she made my life hell." I kissed her head again. "She put me down all the time, I got a roof over my head and food but that was about it, I had to go out and get a job so I could buy my own clothes and stuff." I couldn't believe what she was telling me.

"I left home as soon as I was able, finished my education, worked as much as I could and saved like mad and then with that and the money Dad left me decided to go out and see the world." She smiled; I could hear it in her voice. "I went to America and I must admit fell in love with the place, I had a work visa so I was able to supplement the money I had by working, and when I came to St Louis I realised I had found the place I wanted to be." She wasn't the only one who was happy she had come to St Louis. "I looked into the possibility of gaining citizenship, and have been working towards it ever since I decided where I wanted to be."

I smiled and kissed her tenderly again, that sure explained a lot of stuff; especially why she never seemed to hear from her family and why she had made no attempt to contact them while she was here. "Tell me about Suri?" I asked her.

"Our Mothers are sisters, you would think that Suri was my Mum's daughter really, even when Dad was alive I always knew she thought more of my cousin than she did of me." Kaelen rested her head on my chest and I gently stroked her hair. "Anything I had Suri wanted and my Mum encouraged her in it, then gave me hell if I protested. When we got to the age where we were interested in boys and they were interested in us, any guy that seemed to be interested in me she went after." I heard the sadness in her voice. "Any boy who seemed to like me would end up with Suri after she went after them, I think she was sleeping with a lot of them, and well once they were with her, I didn't want to get with them because I wasn't ready for stuff like that, and I worried that they would expect what I wasn't ready to give." I felt a tear on my skin and lifted her head kissing her tenderly.

When I broke our kiss she carried on with her story. "She told a lot of the people we knew that I was sleeping around, when it was her that was doing it, I'd get guys trying to hook up with me to sleep with me, my Mum encouraged her in it all as well." I knew that had to hurt her, I couldn't imagine how it would have been for her growing up, having always had a loving family around me. "The day I left I never looked back, I've hardly ever talked to any of them since, Dad didn't have any family he was an only child." She sighed again. "I never thought I'd see any of them again and then today, seeing Suri, and her knowing we were together, I knew she would go after you."

I couldn't be angry with her anymore for thinking I would fall for Suri's dubious charms not if that was what had been happening to her all her life, I would have hoped she would know that I would never look twice at that little skank. However after what she had just told me I also know she had to be really insecure about any relationship she had, so I could forgive her for it, plus she had seen the little whore kiss me and it probably looked like I was kissing her back not about to pull her off me. I tilted her head up again and kissed her gently, one of my hands moving to cup her breast. She gave a little moan and I felt my cock twitch in response, I knew she was inexperienced, and the first time we made love she had been as tight as hell, so I knew it had been a good while since she had, had sex, and she had not had that much of it in the first place.

"For the record I would never want Suri." I told her lightly nipping at her lips. "You are the one I want; if I had known all that I would never have invited her backstage with us all." I pushed her back onto the pillows and kissed her hungrily. "You are my girl, I have had enough of money grubbing sluts, I know when I have found a good thing baby and I am holding on tight with both hands." I pulled her down slightly so that she was lying on the mattress she smiled up at me as I dipped my head and plundered her lips again.

Kissing my way down her body I could feel the heat radiating from between her legs and smiled to myself. Gently I pulled her thighs apart and blew over her mound, smiling at the little shiver she gave. Her hands ran over my head as I parted her folds and took a taste of her, she moaned softly as I ran my tongue over her clit, and then pushed it into her slightly. I gently ran a finger over her sensitive little nub as I licked and sucked on her, my reward was her sweet juices as she came apart under my tongue as she whimpered and moaned, before crying out my name as she came.

Smirking I kissed my way up her body covering hers with my own I found the little spot on her neck that I knew would have her melting in my arms and kissed and sucked on it making her mewl with pleasure. I was hard and ready to slide into her but I wanted her to feel good as well, so I ignored my own erection and began to nibble on her ear lobes, knowing that it was one of her erogenous zones.

"Randy." She moaned as her arms came around me and she held me against her.

"Patience baby." I murmured to her, before leaving her ears and drawing one of her nipples into my mouth sucking on it and making it nice and hard.

Kissing my way down I blew a raspberry on her stomach making her laugh before I slid a finger into her and then added another one finding the little bundle of nerves that I knew would have her coming for me again.

"Oh god Randy please, please don't stop." She begged me and I knew she was close to a second orgasm.

"That's it Kaelen come for me." I told her as I kissed her stomach and stroked inside her with my fingers.

I was quickly rewarded with her muscles clamping down on my fingers and a fresh flood of fluids, I kept stroking till she collapsed back on the bed making me smile. Pulling my fingers out of her I licked them clean knowing that she was watching me as I did so. Then I worked my way back up her body till I was positioned over her and could push my hard length into her, she was so wet that I slid easily into her and was quickly sheathed deep within her. Her hips bucked up at me as she rose to meet me and wrapped her legs around me, her hands on my shoulders. Resisting the urge to make this hard and fast, I kept things slow and gentle, wanting her to come at least once more before I filled her with my seed.

I kept things gentle knowing that the trip of my cock was brushing her g-spot with every thrust I made into her, I loved hearing her begging me not to stop to keep pleasuring her like this, it made the ache in my balls worth it as I struggled not to satisfy myself, before satisfying her.

"Randy I'm close so close." I could feel her muscles tightening around me and finally she just screamed. "Randy." As she came her juices coating me, making me smile.

I rode out her orgasm before my thrusts became more erratic as I sought my own release; she moved with me every step of the way. I found her sweet lips with mine before I threw back my head and cried out her name as I came releasing my come deep inside her. I collapsed forward onto her breathing hard as she held me close to her. We were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat and it took all I had not to let my weight rest on her.

With the last of my strength I rolled us so that we lay on our sides her leg trapped under me and my now softening length still inside her. I kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Never doubt that I love you baby." I told her gently as I slid out of her and lifted up slightly so she could bring her leg down. "I am yours, and you are all that I want."

She smiled and kissed me and I savoured the warmth of her body against mine. We lay there for a while basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking stealing kisses, and smiling at each other.

"Are you hungry?" I asked finally realising that we had not eaten before we went to the club.

"I could eat something." She admitted and I sat up reaching for the phone and the room service menu.

Glancing over it I dialled and ordered us both steak sandwiches with some fries, except here they were chips, and a couple of sodas. She smiled at me content to let me order for both of us; I put the phone down and bent to kiss her gently.

"Love you Kaelen." I told her as I slid out of bed and grabbed a robe ready to answer the door when room service arrived.

"I love you too Randy." She told me smiling up at me.

"I was thinking when we get back to St Louis how would you feel about inviting my folks and my baby girl over for a meal?" I asked sitting on the bed and admiring her body.

"Of course if that's what you want, I owe your Mom for all those dinners she's made me." She agreed smiling at me from where she lay.

It was one of the things I loved about her, she never wanted a free ride from me or my family, Mom and Dad always said that whenever she was over she always offered to help if she could, and she always did the dishes saying my Mom had cooked. Ialso knew she had been buying little things for my parents from the places we had been to on our tour, and I suspected she had got a few things for me to give to my daughter too.

The knock on the door pulled me away from her and I answered quickly taking the tray from the guy and signing for the food, adding a tip knowing it would be charged to our room. I settled the tray on her knees and threw my robe aside getting back into bed. We ended up feeding each other, cheesy but romantic, I dropped the tray outside when we were done and snuggled back in bed with her.

Our phones both went off at the same time, John ringing me and Callie ringing Kaelen wanting to make sure we were okay. We were able to reassure them that everything was fine and we were good. After our calls I set my alarm and pulled Kaelen into my arms again intending to go to sleep however my girl had other ideas and began to kiss her way down my body. I'm not one to turn down a blow job which was what I was pretty sure she had in mind, so I just stroked her now dry and curly hair and let her do whatever she wanted to.

I almost jerked up off the bed as I felt her tongue dart out and lick the tip of my cock, and then when her mouth engulfed the head she drew a groan from my lips as my fingers tangled in her hair, tugging on it slightly. I lay there enjoying it as she licked sucked and nibbled gently on my now hard and throbbing length. Her sweet hand began to pump me in time with her mouth as she took more of me in and her other hand played with my balls.

"Baby I'm close." I warned her, wanting to have her swallow my come, but wanting it to be her choice.

She hummed around my cock and I lost it exploding in her mouth, griping her hair and holding her in place as she swallowed it all and licked me clean. God I loved this woman and what she could do to me. Pulling her up my body I tasted myself on her mouth as I kissed her and lay there with her draped over me.

"Thank you baby." I told her looking into her green eyes. "I love when you do that for me, almost as much as I love going down on you."

She smiled at me stroking my face, my beard catching on her skin and looked into my eyes. "I love doing it for you." She whispered. "You make me feel so special so loved."

We kissed again and I rolled us so we lay on our sides before snapping off the light. I wondered if she knew that she held my heart in her hands, she was like a missing part of me I had never felt the lack of till she came into my life.

"Goodnight baby." I told her softly wrapping her in my arms and snuggling down with her.

She kissed me softly again. "Goodnight my love." She replied before we closed our eyes and settled down to sleep, however I already had a plan of how I was going to wake her up in the morning that would be pleasurable for both of us. One thing I was also sure of was if I ever met any more of Kaelen's family I would tell them exactly what I thought of them, no one was ever going to hurt my girl like that again. I lay there listening to her breathing change as she drifted off to sleep her head on my chest and her breath tickling my skin slightly. Now I knew what she had been through what she had had to endure once she lost the only family who ever loved her I wanted to make sure no one would ever hurt her like that again. I fell asleep thinking about what I could do to make her happy, protected and loved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it guys Randy was never intrested in Suri and now he understands Kaelen a little more, hope you enjoyed it and if you would take the time to leave me a review it would be appreciated.<strong>_

_**Next time will be Rhea and sparks are going to fly, plus Jon's womanising ways have not been forgotten.**_

_**Till next time guys.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay guys so here we are the weekend again and this time its Rhea's turn to have a chapter. This begins after Kaelen and Rhea have been to the bathroom, Just to warn you Rhea is going to tease and torment Jon in this chaptre, in otherwords a little mild sexual torture you have bene warned.**_

_**As always it goes without saying that I own nothing and no one that you recognise the only things that are mine are the story idea and the OC's.**_

_**My thanks to nattiebroskette , Writers's Madnes,s Willow Edmond , and Starkittie for the reviews. Writers's Madness this one is for you **_

_**Okay and now on with the story.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rhea<strong>

It had been a bitch of a day, well actually two bitches, Kaelen's cousin and her friend Lori. What the hell Randy had been thinking asking the bitches back stage; I had to wonder if Kaelen had told him about her cousin and what a bitch she really was? Admittedly if I had not known about Suri from us getting Kaelen very drunk one night, I would probably have thought she was okay when she first spoke to my friend. Thinking about that night, I guessed that she probably had not said anything to him, she did not like talking about her family, apart from her Dad, and had got really emotional the night she confessed all to us.

All day long I had been hearing stories of what a slut Suri was, and Lori it seemed was no better they had been hitting on the guys all day, and being bitches about Kaelen. What annoyed me most, was that people who knew Kaelen and worked with her, would actually believe some of the shit that the bitches were saying. I knew Paige had no truck with it; she was a nice person and got on well with Kaelen, the pair of them being brits.

I could have smacked Randy when he asked them to join us at the club, but then I don't think he had heard a lot of what was going on all day; I think someone caught him up once we got to the club though. I hated seeing Suri coming onto Randy and Kaelen not doing anything about it, if it had been me I would have smacked the bitch, but I guess she's been kind of conditioned to it, and not to do anything about it, if I ever meet the bitch that birthed her though, I will not be responsible for my actions.

When Kaelen said she needed the bathroom, I went too because I really needed to pee, and I thought she could do with some company. Things have been going really well with Jon, we have been dating for a while now, I had refused to sleep with him and had been rooming with either one of the diva's or a member of the production staff. Leaving the bathroom, we headed back to the table and what I saw made me really mad, that slut Lori was practically sitting on Jon's lap and trying to kiss him. For a moment I thought he was back to his womanising ways but then I realised that he was trying to get away from her without hurting her. I realised in that moment that he had changed from the Jon I first met, that guy would have had his tongue down her throat and been looking for somewhere to fuck her brains out, he would not have been trying to get away from her. Forgetting about Kaelen and storming over to the table I grabbed Lori by the hair and pulling her off Jon, who smiled gratefully at me.

"What the hell bitch?" She screamed at me.

"You get your skank ass away from my man." I yelled back.

"Your man, that's rich from what I hear Dean's up for pretty much anything, with anyone." She shot back at me.

"Well you've been misinformed." I replied trying to get past her to Jon.

"Well Kaelen said he's a male slut who's pretty good in bed." Lori replied, making me see red, since I knew damn well Kaelen would never say that, and that she had never slept with Jon, and she would never call him Dean.

In fact I was so angry that I slapped her across the face, the next second we were going at each other, a few of the superstars tried pulling her away, and I'm sure I pulled out a few roots on her disgusting bleach blond hair as they dragged her back.

Suddenly Jon was there, he swept me up in his arms and over his shoulder, walking out with me. I have to admit I had a pretty good view of his ass as he carried me out, thankfully before security got to me, I was pretty pissed at him from stopping me getting a piece of that bitch. I felt the rain hitting my back as he stepped outside and he put me on my feet his arms going round me, and suddenly my anger melted away.

"Are you okay?" He asked smiling down at me.

I nodded my head. "You really have changed." I saw him smirk and realised I had said that out loud. "How are we going to get back to the hotel?" I asked since we had ridden with John and Callie.

"We'll get a cab." He stuck his hand out and waited, it wasn't too long before one stopped and we got in.

Jon and I got in the back and he wrapped his arm around me, as he gave the driver the name of our hotel. We cuddled on the short drive back, then after paying the driver, we got out and headed inside.

"You want to go to the bar for a drink?" He asked and I nodded my head.

Walking up to the bar he ordered two shots of Jack and coke and we sat at a table he was still smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him with a smile of my own.

"I just really liked the way you called me your man in the club." He replied before kissing me.

His lips were warm and I could taste the drink on his breath, probably he could taste mine on me too. I lifted my hands running them through his dirty blond curls. He took a strand of my hair wrapping it round his finger and tugging on it slightly, causing me to moan softly into his mouth.

"So do you really think I've changed?" He asked me softly when we breathlessly broke apart.

"Yeah you have." I nodded my head. "The old Jon would have been in heaven with a skank like Lori."

Smiling again he stroked my cheek. "What can I say, I've learned to expect more from a woman?" He replied tenderly, looking deep into my eyes. "You did something to me Rhea, that night we were together, I know I acted like a jerk afterwards, but you got into my head, and it scared me."

I smiled, if we were talking about that, I thought there were some things I needed to tell him too. "It really hurt me when you ignored me, worse when Joe said you told him you threw away my gift, I know it wasn't much."

He put a finger on my lips stopping me and I wondered why he did, his finger still on my lips he stood my grabbing my hand with his free one and led me to the elevators. I wondered what was going on as he pressed the button for his floor and the doors slid closed. We stood there like that, his finger on my lips stopping me from speaking and his body close to mine, I wondered what was going on, but I trusted him not to hurt me in anyway. The doors opened and he pulled me out and along the corridor to the room he was sharing with Joe. Putting in his key card, he opened the door and pulled me inside, and flicked the light on, I looked around, it was pretty tidy a few clothes strewn around, but on the whole not too bad at all for a room shared by two guys.

"Wait there." He said softly, before walking over to his bag and opening it.

I watched as he carefully and gently drew something out of it, at first I thought it was a T-shirt, but then he began to unwrap it, and I realised that there was something inside it. A frame of some sort he carried it over and handed it to me. I gasped in shock, he had kept my gift after all, it was the pencil drawing I had done of him and signed, he had even put it in a frame.

"I couldn't bear to part with it." He said softly looking into my eyes. "I tried to be all macho and tell the guys I got rid of it, but you gave it to me so I kept it."

"Why?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"I kept it, because that night meant something more to me than a usual hook up." He took the picture back and wrapped it up again. "I didn't even want to admit it to myself, normally I hit it and walk away, I never take women back to my hotel room, I did with you though, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He came back and pulled me into his arms looking down at me. "You didn't see Dean you saw Jon, you saw me not my character, you got into my head and I couldn't get you out again no matter how hard I tried." He traced my lips with his finger. "I kept on imagining the women I was with were you, but it wasn't enough, they weren't you, and they never could be, they could never make me feel what you did." I reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand and he leaned into it. "I wanted you again, to see if it was just a one-time thing with you, to see if I could get you out of my head, now I just want you, I want you to be mine, and to be yours."

He bent his head and kissed my lips, it was tender and gentle and I melted against him, when he pulled back we were breathing hard, looking at each other, into each other's eyes. He really did seem to be a different man, I needed to be sure though, and an idea presented itself for my inspection.

"I want to be with you Jon, I really do." I told him. "But I have to be sure."

"Anything Rhea, I will do anything that you want, anything that will prove I'm serious about this." He smiled down at me, a tender expression on his face.

"You give me total control." I whispered to him. "You let me do whatever I want to you, and you are not allowed to come, you please me in whatever way I ask you to."

"Okay." He gave me his agreement but then he added something else. "Tonight I am yours to do with as you wish, but tomorrow you are mine I get to call the shots."

I nodded my head, it seemed fair, and he smiled at me before bending his head and kissing me again. I ran my hands over his back and then wondered where we were going to spend the night, he was sharing with Joe and I was sharing with AJ. He lifted his head looking down at me; I rested my head on his chest while he played with my hair.

"Colby has his own room." He said softly. "How about we go find him and ask him to swap with me, I don't think we want Joe seeing what we get up to and I'm sure you are sharing too."

"Yeah A J." I replied. "Definitely don't want her to see what we do tonight and tomorrow."

He quickly threw the few items that were his into his bag, then called Colby on his cell, thankfully he answered after the first few rings and Jon explained what he wanted, we were lucky that he agreed to swap with Jon and it was not long before he came to the room. We spent the time waiting for him kissing and cuddling and I could feel him getting hard against me.

When he arrived Colby handed over his key card and took Jon's, looking around the room with a slight sigh; I saw his lips move and knew he meant to be quiet when he spoke to Jon.

"Just so you know, you hurt her and you are going to get your ass kicked." He told my man softly.

Jon just grinned at him before taking my arm leading me down the hallway and to what was previously Colby's room. Swiping the key card he let us in and flipped on the light before pulling me into his arms and kissing me, I kissed him back and then pulled away.

"That's the last move you make without permission from me." I told him placing my hand in the middle of his chest and pushing him away from me slightly.

He smiled at me, but did as he was told and just stood there looking hungrily at me like a wolf looking at a lamb. I walked around him and when I was behind him swatted him across the ass; he jumped and turned to look at me.

"Turn back around." I ordered him, smiling when he did as he was told, I was probably going to pay for this tomorrow, but tonight he was mine. I walked round to face him again."Now strip."

He smirked at me his tongue peeking out between his lips, he looked amazingly sexy as he pulled off his leather jacket and dropped it on the floor then pulled his T-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. His hands went to his jean and unfastened his belt, before popping the button and un-zipping his fly. He was going commando and I could see the skin of his stomach as he bent down and pulled off his boots and socks before stripping his jeans off and standing there before me naked. He had a cocky crazy grin on his face, as he looked at me, he wasn't at all shy about it, he knew he was handsome, and sexy and I couldn't help licking my lips at the sight of him, his grin widened at the look on my face and he lifted his hands taking a step towards me.

"Stop." I said softly. "My rules, my way, remember?"

He nodded his head and smiled at me. "Okay Rhea, what do you want me to do?"

I walked over and picked up his belt, before moving behind him and grabbing his hands, using the belt to secure them behind his back, moving back to face him I ran a hand over his hard length smearing a drop of pre-come that glistened there over the head, smiling when he groaned feeling him twitch in my hand.

"Remember no coming unless I tell you, you can." I told him, pumping him gently with my hand, as he licked his lips and looked into my eyes.

I pressed my body against him and kissed his lips his tongue asked for access and I granted it, he explored my mouth, the taste of him making me groan. I pulled away looking at him and smiling.

"Sit on the bed and watch me." I told him smirking as he backed up and sank down on the bed.

I began to take my own clothes off, watching him as I did so, I could see the lust in his eyes, the hunger as he watched me, taking in every inch of my naked flesh. Once I was naked I walked over to him and stopped a few paces from him, licking my lips I looked at his straining erection, getting closer I knelt down and drew him into my mouth tasting him with my tongue. He groaned in appreciation as I swirled my tongue over him, then I pulled away, smirking at the groan he gave as I left him. Standing up I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his head up so he was looking at me.

"Kneel down." I ordered and he sank down in front of me. "Now you eat me out." I told him pulling his head to my pussy. "Make me come with your mouth."

The feeling of his mouth on me after all the months without a man was wonderful, he probed with his tongue, flicking my clit with the tip of it, I pulled lightly on his hair before my hands went to his shoulders steadying myself as my legs turned to jelly.

"Oh god Jon, Jon." I cried out to him as I came and he lapped up my juices.

When I could I stepped back, his face was glistening with my juices making me smile.

"Up." I ordered and watched as he managed to be graceful getting to his feet even with his hands tied behind him. "Lie down on the bed on your back Jon."

He did as I said and I knelt on the end taking one of his feet in my fingers and stroking the bottom of it before gently massaging his foot then I did the other one. Not happy with the way it felt I went to the bathroom and came out with some oil, coating my hands I began to massage his other foot working my way up first one leg to his thigh and then doing the other one. His impressive length was twitching as I blew on it before straddling him, so that he was pressed against my core. He groaned and I leaned up stroking and massaging his shoulders and chest before kissing him abs. He was leaking pre-come and I licked it off, savouring the unique taste of him on my tongue, smirking as he groaned. I moved back to straddle his thighs and his hips bucked up as I drew him into my mouth before running my tongue from the tip to the base of him and smirking at the noises he was making, sounded like he was really enjoying it, I drew him in again licking and sucking on him before releasing him with a pop and smirking at him.

"Rhea please you're killing me here." He moaned at me, making me smirk.

I rose up and straddled his hips again, rubbing my sensitive core against his hard cock, using the friction to pleasure myself, before moving up and straddling his face.

"You know what I want Jon." I told him having the feeling he was going to make me pay for this tomorrow.

He used his tongue to make me quickly come and once my body stopped shivering I moved off him and stood up.

"Roll onto your stomach." I told him knowing he had been tied up for a while and worried that his arms might be getting sore, I wanted to torment him not hurt him.

I released the belt and got off the bed, oiling my hands again before sitting on his ass knowing I was pressing that impressive erection of his into the mattress, and began massaging his back and shoulders and down his arms.

"Mmmm that feels good." He encouraged me. "You have wonderful hands Rhea."

I smiled to myself. "You enjoying this?" I asked.

"Apart from a case of blue balls yeah." He admitted. "Are you going to let me come?"

"Maybe." I teased him. "If you are a good boy."

I wriggled back and felt him give a sigh probably of relief since I was no longer on his ass, so no longer pressing his erection down onto the mattress. I ran my hands over his ass before smacking one cheek lightly and feeling him jump slightly, before he growled, oh yeah he was going to make me suffer for this. I squeezed his ass before running my hands over his hips and then beneath him fingering his erection again. He groaned once more and I smirked before getting off him and walking into the bathroom I grabbed a small hand towel and fashioned it into a blind fold before walking back to him and tying it over his eyes.

"Wriggle up the bed a bit and spread your legs." I told him smirking at the sight of him his cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-come, as he did as I told him. "Hold onto the head board and don't let go." I told him and smiled as he did as I said.

I knelt between his legs before gently raking my nails over his chest not enough to mark him, he shivered slightly as I did it, then I let my body fall forwards so that I lay on top of him. I gently bit him over the pulse point on his neck while grinding against him. He moaned again, as I soothed the bite sight with my tongue, licking it gently before sitting up and trailing my tongue down his chest. Smirking to myself I drew him into my mouth again licking the tip gently before drawing him deeper into my mouth, before going back to licking the tip again. I ran my nails over his ribs, feeling him shudder before I drew him deeper into my mouth again, one of my hands gently playing with his balls before I released him.

"Rhea." He almost screamed at me, as I ran a finger over the head of his cock.

"What is it Jon?" I asked trying not to laugh knowing I was torturing him.

"Fuck." He all but yelled as I ran a nail over his length, where his fingers were gripping the head board they were almost white.

"Lay down again for me?" I asked.

Once he had done so I straddled him again gripping his cock in one hand holding it in place as I lowered myself gently onto him. It had been a long time since I was last with him and I need to go slowly as he stretched my walls. We both groaned as I settled myself over him, I sat still letting myself adjust to him before moving guiding him to the bundle of nerves inside me.

"Oh fuck Jon." I cried as he bucked up against me, his hips coming up to meet me as I came down on him.

My orgasm hit me hard and I fell forward on his body, I could feel him twitching inside me as I pulled off him and lay beside him, I could see my fluids glistening on his cock as I looked at him. When my body stopped shivering I sat up and removed the blindfold from him letting him see me again.

"You're not going to let me come are you?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I want to see if you can really go without coming, prove to me that you have changed." I told him gently.

"I don't see how me not coming proves anything." He told me with a scowl. "Can I let go of the headboard?" I nodded and lay down resting my head on his chest; he wrapped an arm around me, and kissed the top of my head. "Are we going to sleep, that is if I can sleep with that?" He indicated his erection.

I smirked at him and kissed his lips; before we slipped into bed I wrapped my hand around him and pumped him lazily, making him groan again. "Okay baby I'll be good, I just want to see if you can stand being aroused and not do anything about it."

He kissed me again gently and tenderly. "If it means I get you, I can hold out, but tomorrow you are mine Rhea, every fucking inch of you and I am going to pay you back for this."

"I know." I replied, not able to stop myself wondering just how he was going to repay me for what I had done to him tonight, I had come several times and he still had an impressive hard on.

I sat up and flicked the light off before laying my head back down on his chest again. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. My last thought before I fell asleep was that he was still hard and pressing into me as he held me close to him his hands carding through my hair as he shifted slightly obviously trying to get comfortable. I wondered just what he was going to do to me in the morning and hoped he would not torture me too much.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you have it guys chapter eleven and Rhea has been tormenting Jon just to see if he can hold out I almost feel mean for leaving the poor guy like that.<strong>_

_**If you are enjoying this story and this chapter a quick review would be most appreciated.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay guys its the weekend and those of you who are reading this story know what that means. This chapter is going to contain some more kink and a little more sexual torture, but nothing too much I promise.**_

_**It goes without saying that I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in the story, they belong to themselves, damn it, and to the WWE. The only things that are mine are the OC's and the idea for this story.**_

_**My thanks as always to those of you who have favoured this story or put it on alert, and my thanks to, nattiebroskette, Writer's Madness, Willow Edmond, Starkittie, and Angela for reviewing the last chapter for me, I really do appreciate it guys.**_

_**I'm going to apologise now for any glaring mistakes, there's a nasty cold going round down here one strain seems to be just like a regular cold but the other is nasty and I have managed to catch the nasty version, so I'm not on my A game today.**_

_**That being said if those of you reading would please take the time to review this chapter it would greatly appreciated.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jon<strong>

I woke up with Rhea in my arms, it felt good to have her close to me, then I realised I still had an erection and remembered what she had done to me the night before, well now it was my turn to play. Gently I slipped my arms from around her and slid out of the bed, smirking to myself, I went to my bag and slipped out a few things, she had made do with a towel for a blindfold well I had the real thing, plus a set of handcuffs. When she woke up she was going to end up naked with her wrists cuffed behind her, blindfolded, and on her knees with my cock in her mouth. I twitched at the thought, she was going to give me a blow job and swallow my come; however that was only the start of what was going to happen, if I had my way.

I know it had taken a while for her to trust that I would not go running after skanks again. However what I told her was the truth, she was in my head, and after what I let her do to me last night, I was pretty sure she was in my heart too. What I thought would be a one night hook up, had proved to be a lot more than that, the fact that she had not fallen right back into my bed again, had meant that I had to get to know her, and I liked what I had come to know. She had a great sense of humour, well she laughed at most of my jokes, she would clown around with me. Her kisses and her hands on my body had me getting more acquainted with my right hand than I ever thought I would when I was a teenager, and was banging the sluts I ran into.

I sat on the edge of the bed, this morning she was mine, and I was defiantly getting some. She was moving in her sleep and I hoped she was waking up. A few moments later her eyes flickered and I knew that she was soon going to be giving me what I now really needed.

"Rise and shine Rhea." I murmured into her ear, as I heard the change in her breathing. "Time to play pretty lady."

She opened her eyes and I dangled the cuffs in front of her eyes smirking at her. "Damn you had handcuffs and I had to use your belt." She murmured yawning as she did so.

"Up." I demanded, pulling the bedding off her.

True to her word she did as I told her, making my cock instantly hardened at the sight of her naked body. I grabbed her wrists cuffing them behind her back before I kissed her lips roughly, driving my tongue deep into her mouth, playing with her breasts as I did, pinching her nipples a little, making her moan and whimper slightly. I nipped her bottom lip as I broke her kiss and then nipped her neck lightly, before sucking on the skin hard, determined to mark her as mine.

"On your knees." I ordered when we broke the kiss, and she obeyed me, smirking I got the blindfold and covered her eyes. "Open your mouth wide." I demanded as I looked at her, her sleep mused hair fell over her shoulders my fingers ached to pull on it as she sucked on me. She opened her mouth and I ran a finger over her cheek. "You are going to suck on my cock till I come, and then you are going to swallow every last drop." I told her.

"Yes Jon." She whispered before I pushed myself into her mouth.

She gaged slightly and I pulled back I had gone too far I saw a look of panic on her face. "Don't worry Rhea." I told her gently. "I'm not going to fuck your mouth, I just want you to pleasure me with it, that's all."

She seemed reassured and closed her lips over me; god but she looked hot like that. I pumped my shaft slightly in time with the motions of her mouth and tongue, while I buried my other hand in her hair pulling on it gently, I didn't want to hurt her. It did not take much for me to come and I exploded in her mouth I could see her cheeks working as she struggled to swallow all I had to offer her and some of it ran out of the corner of her mouth. I scooped it up with my finger and once she had sucked every last drop of sperm from me, I pulled out of her mouth and pushed my sperm covered finger into it instead, for her to lick clean. I released her hair and reached down helping her to her feet before carrying her to the bed and laying her down on her back.

"Spread your legs." I instructed her, smirking when she did as I said.

Getting on the bed myself I pushed a finger into her wet pussy.

"Mmmm I think someone enjoyed sucking me off, did it get you all wet darling?"

"Yes I liked it." She got out, as I pushed a second finger into her tight little pussy.

She moaned and wiggled when I did that, until I smacked her lightly on the thigh. "Bad girl, you are to keep still unless I tell you, you can move." I admonished smirking at the look on her face.

I found the bunch of nerves inside her and rubbed them gently, knowing it would be hard for her to stay still with me rubbing her G-spot, I had no intention of letting her come, not after what she did to me last night, I was going to tease her though. She was moaning and her body was shaking when I pulled my fingers out. I knelt on the bed and put my fingers to her mouth.

"Lick them clean." I ordered her smirking as her tongue snaked out around them. "Now roll over." I ordered once they were clean.

I grabbed a couple of the pillows when she was on her stomach, then snaked the other arm around her pulling her ass up and slipping the pillows under her since she could not support herself with her hands. I smacked her ass gently first one cheek then the other before pulling her cheeks apart and running my finger over her slit. I was hard again and wanted to plunge myself into her, I knew I could hurt her if I went too fast and that wasn't what I wanted to do. I pushed into her gently, so that just the head of my cock was in her and leaned forward scratching down her back, leaving light red marks in my wake.

"I'm going to fuck you now Rhea." I told her softly as I began to push gently into her giving her time to get used to me.

"Jon." She moaned softly.

"If you are close to coming you are to tell me." I ordered her before pulling out and pushing back into her gently.

I did that a few times before I pushed back in hard for a few strokes and then made it gentle again for a few more strokes, then a few hard ones and back to gentle again. She was whimpering and moaning and I knew I was driving her crazy with what I was doing.

"You are to tell me if you are close." I reminded her feeling her muscles tightening up on me.

"Yes Jon." She replied, as I slapped her ass playfully again.

I carried on alternating between hard and gentle thrusts knowing I was driving her crazy, as it was enough to get her close, but not to make her come. Feeling myself getting close, I pulled out and gave a few hard strokes to my cock so that I spilled over her back grinning as she whimpered at the loss of contact. I lay down beside her god but she looked hot with her ass in the air like that. I pulled the pillows out from under her and pulled her to me kissing her and running my hands over her body.

"You looked so fucking hot like that." I told her before pulling off the blindfold and looking into her eyes.

I found her mouth with mine and kissed her gently before pushing her onto her back and getting on top of her I licked and sucked on her neck and ears, before turning my attention to her breasts and sucked her nipples while kneading her breasts gently with my hands.

"I have dreamed about having you in my bed again so many times Rhea." I told her laying my head on her breasts and listening to her heart beat.

"I wanted to be with you too Jon." She told me softly. "It was after what happened between us I didn't want to be just another woman you screwed and threw aside."

"You were never that Rhea." I looked up at her. "They don't see me, they don't see Jon, they only see Dean Ambrose, or Jon Moxley they don't see Jonathan Good, you do, you see me." I sighed, not sure how to explain it to her, but she was smiling.

"I didn't when I came to the show, I was a Dean fan, but that night I became a Jonathan fan." A sad look came over her face. "Then after, after I wished I had never met you, that I could still be a Dean fan, and not have known Jonathan."

"I'm sorry darlin'." I replied. "I fucked up, but I'm grateful you were willing to give me another chance." I smirked at her before adding. "Now I'm ready for a little more."

I sat up positioning the pillows again and manoeuvred her so that she was lying over them with her cute little ass in the air.

"Spread em darling'." I told her and watched as she did as I told her.

I knelt behind her slipping into her hearing her moan as I did so, I was betting she was as desperate to come this morning, as I had been last night.

"You like this darlin' tell me how much you love my cock in you." I teased her.

"Oh god Jon yes, I love you being inside me." She got out as I pounded into her, before pulling out hearing her whimper as I left her.

Unfastening the cuffs I ran my hands up her arms stroking her skin lightly, time for the games to end I wanted a little more now.

"Turn over on your back Rhea." I told her sliding the pillows out of the way as she moved.

She looked so tasty lying there on her back; I licked my lips and gently pulled her legs apart before settling myself between them again and covering her body with my own. Taking her head in my hands, I kissed her lips, gently at first, but soon it became heated as our tongues duelled for dominance.

"Do you want to come Rhea?" I asked her when I lifted my head.

She nodded her head making me smile.

"Are you sorry for what you did, torturing me like that last night, pleasuring yourself, and leaving me needing you?"

Again she nodded her head her eyes locked on mine.

"You can come darlin'" I told her as I slipped back into her and began to move in and out of her wet warm hole. "Make love with me Rhea."

Her body began to move with mine, and we both moaned, then she wrapped her legs around me and I bit down on her neck gently before sucking and licking the spot with my tongue. The red mark I had left on her neck earlier getting bigger and darker. I knew I was hitting the right spot inside of her when she whimpered and moaned under me.

"Are you close darlin'?" I asked her as I kept going, quickening my pace slightly.

"Yes, oh god Jon, yes just ther,e please don't stop, please finish it this time."

"Don't worry darlin' I won't stop, I want you to come Rhea, I want you to soak my cock in your juices." I murmured into her ear.

"Jon." She almost gasped and I felt her tightening up around me, she was so close, I bit down on her neck and raked my nails over her shoulders.

Then she was coming apart in my arms, I could feel her tight pussy get tighter as her muscles clamped down on me and she came crying out my name her nails raking down my back. With a groan of my own I emptied myself into her, a few more thrusts and I filled her with my come. Collapsing on her I revelled in the feel of her body around me, as I softened and breathed her in. I lay there on her for a few moments her hands were stroking my back, and it felt so good, this felt right in a way that it had not for a months, since it had not since the last time I was with her. This time though there was no way I was letting her go, she was mine now and I was keeping her.

"So." I said softly lifting up a little as I did not want to crush her. "I was thinking that instead of me going back to Las Vegas, maybe I could come and stay with you in St Louis before we get back on the road again."

"You mean it you want to come home with me?" She asked a look of shock on her face, yeah we had, had dates but I always stayed at Randy's place not with her.

"Yeah, I do especially after last night and this morning." I smiled as she reached up and pulled my head down kissing me sweetly on my mouth.

When she let go I regretfully pulled out of her and rolled off her finding her hand with mine and lacing my fingers in hers. Before sitting up and smiling at her.

"Shower with me?" I asked her while admiring the hicky I had left on her neck; I had marked her as mine.

She nodded and we walked naked into the bathroom, the mirror on the wall showed me that I was not the only one who had marked my lover, I sported a few marks of my own, not as dark as the one I had put on her but they were visible. As I checked it out I heard her giggle, man that sounded so sweet.

"You pleased with yourself?" I asked, pulling her to me with a smile, I hadn't let anyone mark me in a long time. I ran my hands over her ribs and down to her hips. "You better hope Callie can cover them up before the next televised show."

"Oh I'm sure she can." My girl replied before kissing my lips.

"If she can't, just so you know, I'm coming for you." I teased.

"You can come for me any time." She teased back making me smirk at the double meaning of her words.

I pulled her over to the shower and turned on the water getting it right before pulling her inside. This was a bit new to me, showering with a woman, normally I was out the door while they were still asleep, still I think I did okay. Getting the shampoo I washed her hair for her, before gently washing her body. Once I was done she did the same for me, that got me aroused again and we ended up making love in the shower. Making love to a woman was a change of pace too, since I normally went in for just fucking them. I loved the noises she made as I pleasured her; especially I loved the feeling of coming deep inside her.

Letting her down from my arms I checked her back to make sure the tiles had not hurt her where I had, had her pressed against them while I moved inside her hot body.

We washed each other again before getting out and drying each other off before tending to our other needs I brushed my teeth while she used the toilet and then she did hers while I made use of the toilet. Heading out of the bathroom we got dressed and then headed back to the room she should have been sharing with AJ so that she could grab her things. When we got there AJ was gone, so she changed her clothes, while I stole a few more kisses. Finally once we were done, we headed down to the dining room to join the others in grabbing breakfast before we all headed to the airport for the flight home.

We found Randy and Kaelen cuddling at one of the tables eating breakfast, the pair of them looked happy together, and Rhea got this happy smile on her face when she saw them, I wondered if I had missed something. John and Callie were cued up getting their breakfast at the buffet and we joined them. I wrapped my arm around my girl's shoulders pulling her close to me, smiling at the looks on some of the superstars and diva's faces as they saw the PDA not something I normally go in for.

"Hey guys looking good." Joe dropped a hand on my shoulder smiling at me.

Colby glared at me and yawned. "You had to make me sleep with the big dog." He groused before he realised what he'd said as there was some laughter around us. "You had to steal my bed and stick me in the same room as a snoring Samoan." He groused.

"Sorry buddy I won't steal your bed again." I told him with a grin, deciding to ask Rhea if she wanted to room with me from now on.

We all collected our food and headed over to Randy and Kaelen, who seemed to only have eyes for each other.

"Guess for once Suri didn't win." Callie said smiling at the pair of them like Rhea had.

"Okay spill what are we not getting here?" John demanded.

"Suri always tries to get with anyone interested in Kaelen." Callie told us.

I'm guessing that I looked just as angry as the other guys looked, what a shitty thing to do, I mean I know my family's not the greatest, but to do something like that was evil.

"She went after Randy and he knocked her back by the looks of it." Rhea added. "I was pretty sure he would, but then I had my hands full with that slut Lori."

"Hey I know when I have a good thing, and a bad girl." I replied with a grin as we sat down.

The others looked at us and I smirked at them before picking up a strawberry and feeding Rhea with it.

"Well?" Colby prompted.

"Rhea and I are officially an item, I might even let her tweet about it." I told them with a grin on my face as she licked my fingers making me groan and a part of my anatomy that should have been sated, begin to stir again.

Joe and Colby slapped me on the back, while Callie hugged Rhea, and Randy and Kaelen remained oblivious to it all lost in each other.

"Hey Kaelen." I interrupted the pair of them. "Can you book Rhea and I a double room from now on?" I looked at Rhea as I said it, she nodded and smiled her agreement.

The love birds turned to look at us. "For real she forgave your ass?" Randy enquired.

"Tortured my ass is more like." I said with a grin at Rhea, as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Who gets to tell the universe?" Colby asked and then groaned. "Oh no, that means I gotta share with the noise machine."

"Hey I don't snore." Joe growled in mock anger. "I could always stick your head up your ass, you wouldn't hear anything then." His grin belayed his words though.

We all burst out laughing at that, everyone glancing at us to see what was so funny. We all started snapping selfies of ourselves, well Rhea took ours. Randy tweeted out his picture of Kaelen and himself with the caption. Taking my girl home for some well-earned R&R.

John tweeted one of him and Callie, adding the caption. Heading back to the good old USA with my girl.

Rhea showed me the picture she had chosen of us and I nodded, I was smirking and had my arm around her, she added the caption. TheDeanAmbrose and I heading back home.

I smiled, let them make of that what they liked, I wasn't going to start tweeting, but Rhea was more than welcome to let the world know.

Once breakfast was done we all grabbed our gear and headed out to the airport, then it was the normal routine of waiting around, till it was time to board our plane. Rhea and I shared a few kisses and snuggled together, I liked it best when she sat on my lap, so I could wrap my arms around her. A few fans came over for autographs and wanted to know who Rhea was. I smiled, messed around a bit and ignored the question, I would let Rhea put it out there when we got back home, but for now it was fun to play with the fans.

"You don't mind me playing with their heads do you?" I asked once I had given out a few autographs and let them snap a few photos before going on their way.

"So longs I know we are an item that's enough for me." She replied with a smile.

"You are not getting rid of me." I told her with a smile. "I'm gonna camp out in for place."

"Everyone is staying at mine when we get back; well John, Callie and Rhea are staying with me." Randy said looking over at me and smiling. "Are you in Jon?"

I smiled, Randy might be a dick on screen, but he was a nice guy away from the cameras. "Yeah thanks man." I replied as we headed onto the plane looking for our seats.

Thankfully Rhea and I were together; I let her take the window seat and sat down by the Isle stretching my legs out a bit. I flipped the armrest between us up and pulled Rhea into my body. She snuggled up, and we sat there waiting till everyone boarded, and it was time to take off.

It was good to be going home, and even better now that I had exactly what I wanted, Rhea. I had no idea how I'd ever thought I could get her out of my system, because after last night I was even more addicted to her than I had been before. The fact that she was willing to play around in the bedroom had me considering a few role playing fantasy's in my head, though in all honesty they could wait till later, last night had satisfied that desire for a while. What I wanted for now, was to make love to her and enjoy the way we responded to each other.

The flight was pretty uneventful, Rhea and I watched the movie, had something to eat and drink and dozed a bit on the way back, it was nice and I had to wonder how it was that this had never appealed to me before, because I was enjoying it, it had to be Rhea I decided. I enjoyed having her lying against me, her head on my shoulder as we snuggled.

We had a smooth landing and quickly got through customs and out into the afternoon sun of St Louis. I smiled at the others as we grabbed our cars, well Randy's and Callie's that had been parked at the airport. Rhea and I rode with Randy and Kaelen, while Joe and Colby rode with John and Callie. I have to admit that Randy's driving left me with white knuckles, but then Joe and Colby say they get the same thing with me driving. Pilling out of the cars we headed into Randy's house heading to raid the fridge for soda's, I was glad that I did not have to get on another plane to head to Las Vegas.

Soon cases were being opened and dirty washing was sorted, as the girls began to do the laundry, I could get used to this and from the looks of it Randy and John were happy about it too. When we started to get in the way, the women shooed us out so they could put us together a meal in peace and we headed off to Randy's den to watch some TV.

After a great meal, we ended up just chilling out watching TV and having a few drinks before everyone was thinking about bed. Joe and Colby had a few days off so they were going to head to a hotel, but the rest of us would be heading out the next day for another house show.

Randy had put Rhea and I in a nice guest room, and after we showered together I took her to bed and made love gently to her, making sure to pleasure her as much as I could. After we lay there in each other's arms kissing each other, swallowing hard I screwed up my courage and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Rhea." I told her softly.

The sweet smile on her lips warmed my heart.

"I love you too Jon." She replied, and this time it was me smiling like a goof.

We turned out the lights and settled down, to sleep, knowing she loved me made me feel really good.

"Mine all mine." I murmured as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys so there you have it for this week, a bit of smutty fun and games and some fluffy stuff too. If you would please take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think, Again sorry for any obvious mistakes, I might have made.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay guys the weekend is here again and that means its time for the next chapter of the story, thank you to all those of you who have favoured it or put it on alert. My thanks as always go out to those of you who took the time to review for me. nattiebroskette, Ctinaisfashion, Willow Edmond, Writer's Madness, Starkittie. and Angela for reviewing for me, thank you so much it means a lot that you took the time. **_

_**This is Callie's second chapter and its now the summer I hope you are going to enjoy this little interlude with her. **_

_**It of course goes without saying that anyone you recognise in this story does not belong to me, they belong to the WWE and themselves. The ony things I own are my OC's and the story idea.**_

_**Anyway enough of all that on with the story, I hope you enjoy it and if you do or even if you don't it would mean a lot if you would leave me a review and let me know your opinion. **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Callie<strong>

May had turned to June, while June had given way to July, now it was August and I was in a relationship with my biggest crush John Cena, he was everything I had thought he would be and more, he was sweet, sensitive, kind and thoughtful. We had been a couple since March, and he had been talking about me meeting his family. We had finally gotten a decent amount of time off and we were heading from his place in Florida, to see his family in West Newbury. It was something I was really looking forward to, I knew he was close to his family, but we had not had time when we could get away to see them, plus John wanted to spend a couple of days and show me where he had grown up.

He was driving and we were listening to a CD by one of his friends, he was telling me about his brothers Dan, Sean, Matt and Steve, of course having been, and still being one of his fans, I knew a bit about his family, that his parents John senior and Carol were divorced and that he had four brothers, it was different hearing about them as people that he had grown up with and loved.

I was both scared and excited to meet them, he had met my parents when we had got back from the European tour and they liked him, I just hoped the same would be true for his family.

"Stop worrying they are going to love you just like I do." He was looking over at me.

I smiled at him. "Keep your eyes on the road mister." I told him. "I can't help worrying John you have a big family, there is only me and my parents, what if they don't like me?"

He reached out and gripped my hand in his. "What's not to love?" He asked. "I'm crazy about you, that will be enough for them baby." His hand left mine and caressed my leg. "It will be fine." He fell silent and I felt like he was keeping something from me but I had no idea what it might be.

John was a good driver, unlike Randy and Jon, they were crazy behind the wheel, so I was thankful my man was nothing like that when he drove. It was not long before he pulled up outside a nice looking house and pulled onto the drive way.

"Relax honey; they are going to love you." He told me leaning over and kissing my lips gently.

I smiled tenderly at him as he slid out and came round to open my door for me. I slid out pulling the simple sundress I wore down over my hips smoothing the material with my hands. I heard the door open and suddenly it was like we were in the eye of the storm.

"Hey man."

"John good to see you bro."

"Hey little brother."

"Johnny boy finally you made it back."

John was being enthusiastically hugged and patted on the back while he kept an arm around me keeping me safe from the enthusiastic greeting, of the four guys who could only be his brothers.

"Baby these big lugs are my brothers." My man told me when the enthusiasm died down. "Dan, Sean, Matt and Steve, guys this is my beautiful girl Callie."

His brothers greeted me, kissing my cheeks and shaking my hand as well as hugging me, making me feel like I had been through the blender they were so enthusiastic about it.

"Hi guys it's really nice to meet you." I said trying to take everything in. "Dan looped an arm over my shoulders and pulled me away from John.

"So pretty lady, what's a lovely creature like you doing with his sorry ass?" He asked me as John's other brothers surrounded him.

"What can I tell you?" I replied with a smile looking back at John who was rough housing with the other three. "I was a fan, went to RAW, got taken backstage cos my friend was with Randy Orton back there, met John, we got to know each other over a few months, he asked me out, I said yes and I fell in love with him."

"Hey buddy you better not be hitting on my girls she's with the Champ you know." John got out a bit breathlessly.

I laughed looking back at him. "You know you own my heart." I told him and he flashed me that dimpled grin of his before the other three pulled him back into the scrum they were making.

"Aww, so there is no chance for me then?" Dan asked laughing, as John finally escaped his brothers and came up on my other side looping his arm around my shoulders.

"None what-so-ever." I replied with a smile at his flirting.

"See my girl." John added with a smirk at his brother. "Come on baby, I want you to meet my Mom.

I could feel the others behind me, as John and Dan led me into the house. I could see where John got some of his decorating ideas it was lovely in there.

"Mom, John's home and he has the most beautiful girl you ever saw with him." Dan shouted.

I flushed bright red and looked up at John who was smiling down at me he jerked to the side slightly pulling me away from Dan before kissing me gently.

"See I told you they are gonna love you." He murmured as he looked up and a bright smile lit up his face. "Hi Mom, I brought my girl to meet you, Callie this is my Mom Carol."

Following his gaze, I saw a pretty blond haired older woman coming to meet us, she looked me up and down, but she was smiling which had to be good, at least I hoped so. I wiped a hand on my jeans before holding it out to her; I couldn't believe how nervous I felt about this.

"Hello Mrs Cena, it's nice to meet you, well to meet you all really." I got out, privately thinking I sounded like an idiot.

"Hello Callie, John has spoken about you often." She told me with a smile, taking my hand in hers and patting it rather than shaking it, making me relax a little. "You can call me Carol if you want, now come on in and have a drink; you've had a long journey." She deftly extracted me from John's arms, guiding me through the house and I felt myself start to relax. "So you're from St Louis John tells us?"

I nodded my head and swallowed before replying. "Yes that's right."

She guided me to the kitchen, pouring me a cold drink of juice and sat me down, before getting herself one and joining me, I had a feeling I was in for a question and answer session.

"So you met John when he was with Nikki?" She asked me and I could not help but think, oh no here it comes.

"Yeah I did." I replied. "My friend Rhea and I, were at Raw watching the show when security came and got us and took us back stage, my other friend who wasn't a fan had met Randy the day before and he invited her to the show, and took her backstage with him." I looked at John's Mom hoping I was not coming across as a total fan girl. "We all went out together after the show and John and I exchanged numbers and became friends, he and Nikki broke up after she had a go at my friend Kaelen earlier in the day, it wasn't till a while later that he asked me to go out with him."

"Well sweetie you seem a nicer person than Nikki." She told me as I sipped my drink.

I relaxed a little, as we began to talk about John she made sure I knew he had no interest in getting married or having children, I was okay with that, surprisingly, I did wonder though how I would feel when I got older and my friends were having babies. Carol and I sat there for about an hour getting to know each other, the woman was proud of all her son's that much was obvious.

When the men reappeared they were all hot and sweaty and I figured they had been rough housing out in the back yard. John came over and pulled me into his arms, grinning at his brothers and it didn't matter to me that he was all sweaty as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips gently. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. I could hear his brothers making silly comments, but we both ignored them as John pulled back and stood there looking down at me, his forehead resting against mine.

"You hungry babe?" He asked me softly.

"I could eat something." I replied, looking round, seeing Carol ushering the others out, giving us some time together for a moment.

"Barbeque in the back yard." He told me, pulling me into his side and wrapping an arm round me.

We headed out to see the guys cooking meat ,while his Mom running round with everything else.

"The guys wanted to cook for you and give Mom a break." He told me making me smile, what he really meant was the guys were going to cook the meat, and his Mom was going to do everything else.

I slipped away from his side and went to see if I could help his Mom, knowing how much she was probably doing. By the time I had helped her finish getting things ready and we had carried everything out, the guys had just about finished cooking the meat. Soon we were all sitting down pigging out and enjoying ourselves.

The sun was slipping below the horizon, when John went out to the car to grab our bags and his brothers turned on the outside lights. Before I knew it the guys were jumping in the pool and Carol was starting to clear up. I went to help her but a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and John lifted me in the air.

"John no." I squealed knowing what he was going to do.

He laughed in my ear, as he carried me over to the pool, I thought he was going to throw me in, but instead he just jumped in with me in his arms. We hit the water and went under before he let me go, and I surfaced to his laughing face. There was silence apart from his laughing till I splashed him, then the noise started again as I pouted at him.

"I will get you back for that John Cena." I told him with a smile on my face, as he pulled me in for a kiss.

When he let me go, I swam to the side and tried to get out, only for him to pull me back in.

"Wasn't finished with you yet." He told me with a grin, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to him, so that I could feel he was getting hard.

"Cool those jets mister." I whispered into his ear.

He laughed, before lifting me up easily and sitting me on the side of the pool, grinning up at me before pulling himself out and helping me to my feet, then going to grab a towel and wrapping around me. I started trying to dry myself off, but really all I wanted to do was get out of my wet things, the air was getting colder and I was shivering a little bit.

"Let's get you inside." John said realising I was getting cold. "How about a nice warm shower and then we head off to bed?"

I nodded my head that did sound good, getting out of these wet things and into a warm shower, and then a nice comfortable bed was just what I wanted right now.

"Guy's we're going to call it a night and go on up, see you in the morning." John said wrapping a towel around himself and smiling at his family.

A chorus of nights and goodnights sent us on our way, as I added my own goodnights to theirs and John took me inside. We climbed up the stairs, trading kisses as we went, and then he led me into the bathroom. Thankfully I dropped the wet towel and began stripping off my wet clothes, I realised John was leaning against the wall watching me with a grin on his face, as I dropped each wet item to the floor showing more of my flesh.

"Like what you see?" I asked with a smile of my own.

His dimples showed as he smiled wider. "Oh you know it baby."

"Well how about you get naked and we have that shower you promised me?" I asked smirking at him again.

He quickly stripped off his shorts, and stood there naked looking at me, as my gaze travelled over his body, he turned slightly showing himself off to me, licking my lips I dropped my panties on the floor and walked over to him but instead of stopping I stepped into the shower turning the water on and feeling the warm jet hit my skin after a momentary hit of cold.

"You gonna join me big boy?" I asked him with a grin.

It seemed that almost instantly I was wrapped in his strong arms, and he was gently kissing my lips, before he grabbed the soap and began to wash my body with gentle hands. I moaned appreciatively, as he soaped up my breasts stroking my nipples with his thumbs and they hardened under his touch. His lips found mine again as his hands drifted lower washing my ribs and travelling down to my navel. I shivered at his gentle touch as he stroked lower, his hand brushing over the edge of my mound, before he knelt and began to wash my legs from the feet up, making me regret where he had not touched me. His strong hands soaped up my calves before tickling the back of my knees making me giggle, before he worked his way up my thighs and then turned me round washing my ass his fingers kneading the flesh. He lingered there for a moment or two before sliding his hands up my spine and almost massaging me.

I sensed more than felt him get to his feet, his hands now washing my shoulders, before traveling to the back of my neck, then over my breasts again soaping them up once more. I moaned softly, it seemed he had washed me everywhere but where I most wanted him to, then as if he was reading my mind, one of his large hands trailed down over my stomach pulling me back against him then the other one slid down and cupped my mound. His soapy fingers slipping into my folds, as I felt how hard he was against my ass. I moaned softly as he fingered and washed me before the stream of water washed me clean of the soap, whimpering slightly at the loss of his hand I let him turn me to face him.

"Something wrong baby?" He asked before his lips crashed onto mine.

I pulled away from him smiling sweetly, despite the ache between my legs, if he wanted to play, well two could play that game. Holding out my hand I took the soap and began to wash him in return running my hands up over his chest and pinching his nipples before reaching up and washing the back of his neck, stepping behind him and pushing my chest into his back before washing over his hips and down his legs. He groaned as I stepped back and washed his back before kneeling down and doing the back of his legs before letting my hands slip forward and doing the fronts of them. Standing back up I ran my soapy fingers over the front of his hips and around his balls making sure not to touch him in any way. I knew what he wanted me to do, as his hips bucked slightly and I ran my hand up over his six pack, before dragging my hand back down and letting my fingertips trace his length. I knew I was teasing him but then he had teased me too. I wrapped my hand around him stroking him with a soapy hand gently washing him.

He groaned at my touch. "Callie baby."

I could not help chuckling; I could hear the lust and desire in his voice, letting him go, I moved round in front of him again, the spray washing the last vestiges of the soap from us. I looped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down kissing his lip and nibbling on his lower one, before his tongue invaded my mouth, and his hands grasped my ass lifting me into the air. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around him, as he lowered me onto him, before pressing me up against the wall of the shower.

I was the one who was moaning now, I felt him filling and stretching me, he began to move, making me bite my lips at the rush of pleasure that ran though me. I wrapped my arms around him as he began to thrust his hips driving in and out of me, I buried my head in his shoulder and bit down hearing him growl. He thrust harder and faster into me and I felt the heat coiling up inside me, then I came with a gush of fluids and one of his hands covered my mouth muffling the sound of me screaming his name out. He smirked at me as he rode out my orgasm, before thrusting hard into me again.

"Fuck Callie, I'm so close." He growled in my ear, his hot breath making me shiver, then he reached between us stroking my clit with his thumb making me loose it again, and I came with him.

I clung to him as we came down from the high of our orgasms, then he gently let me down, and I stood on wobbly legs, looking up at him. He had that sexy smirk on his face so I knew he was pleased with what he had done to me. I reached round and gently smacked his ass.

"What was that for?" He asked with a pout that made me laugh, and him smile at me laughing at him. "Come on, let's get out before we use all the hot water."

He turned off it off and we got out he handed me a couple of towels, one that I wrapped round me, while I used the other to dry my hair, while at the same time watching him drying off, I didn't think I would ever get enough of looking at him.

"Like what you see?" He asked, wrapping a towel around his waist and smirking at me.

"Always, babe." I replied starting to pick up our wet things.

"Leave them in the basket." He told me indicating the dirty laundry basket.

"I can't do that John, this is our washing, I can't leave it for someone else." I told him.

He smiled at me once more, but in that second I noticed him become a little distant again, like there was something on his mind. I wondered what was going on. I hoped he was not thinking about breaking up with me or something, why would he have brought me to meet his family if he was going to finish things between us? He helped me pick our wet things up and led me out of the bathroom and down the passage to a door. When he opened it I realised it must have been his room when he lived at home. I smiled getting a look at the young man he must have been, by seeing the way he decorated his room. Putting the wet things down, I grabbed my bag pulling out some sweat pants and a top, dressing quickly and saw he was doing the same thing. Without a word we carried everything downstairs and headed for the kitchen. However I stopped when I heard his Mom and brothers talking.

"I like her, she seems like a good laugh, and she obviously loves John." That was Dan talking.

"Yeah she didn't throw a hissy fit when he jumped in the pool with her either." That was Matt.

"I agree she seems like a nice girl, I just hope she knows how he feels about certain things." That was his Mom and I knew in my heart that she meant, marriage and babies, not something that John wanted.

Before we could over hear anything else John walked into the room, while I felt bad for eavesdropping. They all smiled at us, and I smiled back at them, most of the cleaning up seemed to have been dome, and I felt a little guilty having left it all to them, really I should have helped.

"I was wondering if I could wash our wet stuff." I asked and his Mom got up to show me where the machine and detergent was.

John came with us and when his Mom left us, once I had put the stuff in the machine he wrapped me in his arms. "See I told you they would like you." He said kissing my head; he still had that distracted look on his face though.

"John is something wrong?" I asked I couldn't stand seeing him with that shut off look on his face.

He looked down at me. "We do need to talk Callie, lets go back to my room." Letting me go he took my hand and led me back to what was his room.

Shutting the door he sat me down on the bed and began pacing in front of me, it was as if he was trying to find the right words to say what he wanted to.

"John just tell me, are you breaking up with me?" I asked unable to mask my anxiety.

He stopped and looked over at me before coming closer and kneeling in front of me taking my hands in his. "Why would you think that baby, do you want to break up with me?"

I felt a wave of relief wash over me, he wasn't going to break up with me, but if that wasn't it, then what was it that was wrong. "Of course not I love you John, but there is something worrying you, and the fact your worried has me worried."

He took my face in his hands looking up at me. "I'm not sure how you are going to take this, or what you will say when I tell you, and I'm worried." He confessed.

I lifted my hands laying them over his and looking down into his eyes. "Just tell me John please."

He nodded his head and swallowed. "I've decided to buy a house in St Louis to be closer to you, and the thing is, well we've known each other for a while now, and well, that is I was wondering, well hoping." He seemed so unsure of himself very unlike him. "Would you move in with me?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement, of all the things he could have said to me that was not what I was expecting. I realised he was waiting for a reply. "You're moving to St Louis?" He nodded his head. "You want me to leave my apartment and move into your house with you?" Again he nodded his head; I could see fear in his eyes was he really worried about me saying no. I knew what I wanted to say, and I knew it was going to change my life hopefully for the better. "Yes John I'd love to move in with you."

His smile lit up his face and he pulled my head forward kissing my lips tenderly, I kissed him back, wondering if any of the others had known what he had planned for us. Breaking the kiss he stood up and pulled me to my feet his hands gentle as he undressed me before removing his own clothes and pulling me over to the bed. We slid in together kissing and touching each other before he gently made love to me all over again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys there you have it Callie has met most of John's family and he's made the decision to move to St Louis and asked her to move in with him. Next up the man himself. Till next week hope you all have a good one. <strong>_

_**It would really mean a lot to me if you took the time to leave me a review. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay here we are again guys it's the weekend and that means it's time for the next chapter in this little story of mine, as always anyone you recognise does not belong to me, they are the property of the WWE and themselves.**_

_**In light of some recent goings on I want to say that no disrespect is intended to anyone mentioned in this story, this is in no way connected to real life and is a work of fiction, I don't know these people, I never will, most of this comes from my own imagination, with a few things I have read or watched thrown in for good measure. I am getting nothing from it more than the pleasure of exercising my imagination and any reviews I get from you guys telling me what you think of it.**_

_**My thanks to those of you who are following or have favoured this story, I hope you are enjoying it and please if you have a moment leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_

_**My thanks go out to Willow Edmond, Writer's Madness, ChelleLew, Starkittie, Angela, nattiebroskette, Reigns-Ambrose-Ziggler-Fan10 and Ctina, for the reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**Cinta since I could not PM you with a response I am leaving you one here. No John does not want children, but just because they are not using condoms does not mean they are not using another form of birth control. There are lots of them out there and Callie is using something, it will be mentioned in a later chapter.**_

_**Okay and all that being said on with the story, John's point of view this time, and the time line has moved on to September.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>John<strong>

Taking Callie to meet my Mom and brothers had been a great success and I honestly think they love her almost as much as I do. I had also confessed my plans on moving to St Louis to her and asked her to move in with me, thankfully she had said yes.

Now here it was September and we finally had a place of our own. I looked round smiling; I had got rid of a lot of my old stuff, even though I know she would never have asked me to get rid of anything at all. It seemed right though, that since we were moving in together we should both decorate it, we had done most of it together. Though she told me the gym was all mine to do up, while she claimed the kitchen as hers. I wrapped my arms around her smiling at how great everything looked, we had a home, and it felt good. We were all set for our housewarming party, though Kaelen and Rhea were already here helping with the snacks and stuff, they were both really good friends and I was happy that Callie had them both in her life. She rested her head back against my chest and I relaxed enjoying the feeling of her in my arms.

"Do you think we have enough for everyone?" She asked looking round at the tables, that were groaning under the food.

"Baby we have enough to feed everyone in the WWE and then some." I told her as I turned her in my arms and kissed the tip of her nose. "You three did a great job."

The fact that we had pretty much everyone in the WWE coming, meant that one of the local hotels was pretty much booked out, Randy had a few people staying with him, Kaelen's flat was playing host to Vince and Linda, while Dean was staying with Rhea. It was incredible when I stopped and thought about it just how many of the superstars, diva's and backstage staff were able to come. We were putting up some of the make-up artists, slash hairdressers, and slash beauticians, plus a few of their partners, so it was going to be a full house, but then we now had the room.

"Where do you want these Cena?" I looked up to see Jon with a load of plastic chairs in his arms.

Since we were both John's I called him by his surname name of Good, and he called me Cena, it worked. I saw Randy trailing after him similarly loaded down, we had been raiding everyone for folding chairs for people to sit on.

"Out on the patio please." I told them, it was funny, I never in a million years would have thought that Jon would have become such a close friend, but then I never saw myself moving to St Louis, or having Callie living with me before Valentines.

"Now I know why we got invited over early, you wanted pack mules." Randy grouched as the pair of them headed off.

I grinned at him, and he grinned back as if to take the edge off his words, while Jon just carried on, he was a lot different to when I had first met him. I would never have pictured him as a one woman guy, he was the love em' and leave em' type, however he seemed like he was really committed to Rhea, and he seemed really happy.

"Penny for them?" Callie broke into my thoughts.

"Just thinking about how things turned out really." I replied looking down at her beautiful face. "How I never would have believed things would turn out like this." I kissed her tenderly. "Or people for that matter, never would have thought Good would settle for one woman and be happy about it."

"It sounds so funny you calling Jon, Good." She told me.

"Yeah but we get confused when we are both John." I replied as I heard a crash from outside and realised Randy had probably dropped the chairs.

Pulling her after me I went to investigate and realised that Randy had found Kaelen, who was stringing up fairy lights on the patio for later when it was getting darker and decided he wanted a kiss. The poor girl was half tangled up in the string of lights, half hanging off the ladder she was on, and all wrapped up in Randy's arms. Rhea and her man were laughing at the pair of them, it was good to see everyone happy and I stood there watching them with a smile on my face before remembering the time.

"Leave the make out session for later." I remarked to them. "I'm not paying you to do half a job."

"You're not paying us at all." Jon replied with a grin on his face. "You could never afford us; we are doing this out of the goodness of our hearts, in the knowledge that you are going to owe us."

We all laughed and Callie took that moment to appear with a tray of cool drinks, we all stopped what we were doing and took a quick break, I could not help but wonder how she had slipped away and got them so fast.

I pulled the tray from my girl's hands setting it aside and pulling her to me. Her smile lit up her face and made me feel happy, we were both pretty happy go lucky types, and we complimented each other, though I knew she wanted to make a good impression on everyone. I'm still not quite sure how it came about, but pretty much everyone had a day off today, so we were going to have a real houseful.

It was seven in the evening and even though I thought it would never happen the house was ready, the girls were in mine and Callie's room changing and there were some of our house guests milling around, Joe had arrived and dragged Jon off somewhere I had no idea what they were up to but I had some practical joke payback coming, so my mind was wondering what they might come up with. Randy was standing with me waiting for our girls and they did not disappoint, Callie had done hair and make-up, Rhea had done clothes and I'm pretty sure Kaelen had accessorised. They looked amazing as they came down the stairs and I felt a sense of pride as I looked at my girl, glancing at Randy I saw the huge grin on his face, they were sexy but with class. I pulled Callie into him arms and mindful of her outfit and make-up gave her a hug.

"You look beautiful baby as always." I told her my heart swelling at the smile she gave me.

"How the hell did you get so lucky?" Joe and Jon had come back in and the question was obviously to Jon about Rhea.

"I don't know man, I'm just grateful I did." Came Jon's voice as he wrapped an arm around Rhea smiling down at her.

She looked up at him and you could see the love in her eyes, she may have made him work for it, but the girl was crazy about him.

The doorbell rang and the first of our non-staying guests arrived, I was pleasantly surprised by how well everything was going a little later when Vince Linda, Paul and Steph arrived. Randy, Joe and Jon were helping me play host making sure people had drinks and finger foods while Rhea and Kaelen helped Callie out. The music was loud and varied but no one seemed to mind the noise and everyone seemed to be laughing and having a good time. I watched as the drink flowed and people ate and enjoyed themselves, this felt good. The fairy lights outside looked colourful and sparkled, so I was glad that I had let the girls talk me into having them up, when they first suggested it I had not been sure, however the effect was great. Kaelen had suggested hiring glasses and I was glad she had, as quite a few of them got smashed, I would not have been happy if they were ones I had been out and bought.

Raised voices took me outside to see what was going on, as usual someone was drunk and making a fool of themselves, there always has to be one and sometimes more than one. In this case if was one of the backstage staff, a newer girl who already had the reputation of a glorified ring rat, who was sleeping her way through the roster. Jon was backing up from her, his hands held up in front of him and I had to smile, the old Jon would have had her on her back so fast her head would have been spinning. This Jon though, Rhea's Jon, was backing up as fast as he could, and trying to get away from her. I was pretty glad Rhea was otherwise occupied, I don't think she would have been too happy to see some slut hitting on her man, I remember all too well what happened with that girl in London, and Jon going all caveman on her ass.

"Get the fuck away from me." Jon had backed up as far as he could go and did not look happy. "I have a girlfriend."

"So with a hot guy like you she must know how to share, I just want some of that fantastic sex I've been hearing about." Oh boy if Rhea were to hear that.

One of the other girls grabbed her and tried to pull her away but the ring rat was having none of it and struggled to get away, thankfully for Jon though it took her attention away from him and he slipped away catching my eye as he did. The poor guy practically legged it into the house obviously looking for Rhea not that I blamed him, I was going to make myself scarce too, just in case. I followed Jon back into the house and quickly found my girl talking to Steph and Paul, stepping close I wrapped an arm around her and felt her relax into me.

"Great party guys." Paul said. "One question what the hell had Jon so spooked, that guy aint scared of anything, but he shot in here like a scalded cat?"

"That would be the skank trying to hit on him." I said with a grin. "And what Rhea would probably do if she found out."

Callie looked up at me and I shook my head, letting her know that thankfully I had not been hit on. We stood there chatting for a little while longer before heading off to mingle a little bit. I spotted Joe showing someone pictures of his little girl and had to smile at how crazy about his daughter the guy was, of course if Randy was around the pair of them would be competing with cutesy pictures. Something that wasn't for me, I had no desire to be a Father I just wanted to enjoy my life and have fun, and Callie seemed to be okay with that.

Randy and Kaelen were dancing together, his hands caressing her ass, while Jon and Rhea were snuggled up on one of the couches. I glanced at my watch and realised it was getting late, the crowd had already thinned out as people drifted away wanting to get some sleep as we were back on the road the next day. Some of the girls were already clearing things up, and some of the guys were stacking chairs. From that point it seemed that everything wound up pretty quickly. Thankfully most people had the sense not to overdo it with the alcohol, and there was nothing too nasty to clear up, I was surprised by just how many people stayed to help with the tidy up, after things wound up, even Vince was in the kitchen, though I think he was directing operations, rather than actually helping with the work.

Finally a little after two am I collapsed on the couch next to Callie, who was yawning, our house guests had all gone up to bed and now it was only Joe, Randy, Jon, Kaelen, Rhea, Callie and I. Joe was heading over to Randy's and they were all going to share a cab which they were waiting for.

"Good party guy, all but the skank." Joe said sounding a little sleepy himself.

"What skank?" Kaelen asked, hiding her mouth behind her hand as she yawned.

"The one who thought she could suck face and something else with Jon." I laughed. "Didn't know you could run so fast man."

I could see Rhea bristling, but Jon pulled her close to him sticking his tongue out at me. "She is nasty man, hell she's banged half the roster, not something I want anything to do with, I'm a one woman man." We all laughed at that even Rhea and Jon, especially as Randy and I made whip noises. "I'm quite happy to be whipped if I have Rhea." Jon told us all before bending his head and kissing her gently.

Callie and Kaelen cooed over that, and I knew I would have to think of something sweet and romantic to do for my girl. Still I reflected at least there had been no Joe and Jon prank to deal with, at one point I was sure they were planning something.

We sat there talking for a little while longer till the cab arrived and finally Callie and I were the only ones in the house up.

"So." I said stroking the back of her neck knowing that it was something that got to her every time. "How do you fancy a shower with me little girl?"

She yawned again and I knew I probably wasn't getting lucky tonight, especially not with having to be on the road early in the morning. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her upstairs to our bedroom; I loved the way that sounded in my mind our bedroom. She was already half asleep as I strode into our en-suite bathroom and gently settled her on her feet. I undressed her carefully and placed her in the shower before stripping off myself and joining her. I washed her sleepy body making sure to pay special attention to her breasts and her sweet little mound. She moaned softly as I touched her and I felt a little guilty knowing she was struggling to stay awake. Once I was happy she was clean I quickly washed myself and turned off the water before grabbing towels and drying us both off, then carrying her back into the bedroom and placing her carefully in the bed. She snuggled into the soft mattress like some adorable little animal and I had to smile at her before sliding under the covers and pulling her against me.

"John." She said softly and I kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay baby." I told her gently. "Sleep my love; I know how tired you are."

She gave me a sleepy smile and a lazy kiss. "Make it up to you in later." She told me and I grinned knowing what that meant, being woken up by a early morning tongue bath.

"You make me really happy Callie." I told her. "In fact I don't think I have ever been this happy before."

She opened her eyes and looked at me, as I sat up to check the alarm for later and snap off the light.

"Do you mean that?" She asked me as I settled back down pulling her to me so that she lay with her head on my chest.

I stopped for a moment thinking what to say to her. "Yeah, I can see myself growing old with you, maybe retiring to Florida or something."

She kissed my chest and I closed my eyes suddenly feeling pretty sleepy myself, I heard her breathing change and realised that she was asleep. I lay there thinking about how my life probably couldn't get much better, when I felt her stir again.

"_Baby." I said suddenly shocked to realise she was crying. "What is it what's wrong?"_

"_I have, oh god John you're going to be so mad with me, I'm so sorry I don't know how it happened." I was getting worried now what could possibly be wrong was she cheating on me or something?_

"_Callie baby tell me it's okay." I held her close to me. "Tell me what's got you so upset."_

_She sat up and looked down at me her pretty eyes scared and sad. "I'm pregnant John, I'm having our baby."_

_I looked down at her belly and could see the way it was already thickened with the life it contained. I didn't know what to say or what to do, I'd always made it very clear that kids were not on the cards for me, I was happy being Uncle John I didn't want to be Daddy. It was as if my hand moved on its own reaching out and stroking her little bump which seemed to be getting bigger by the moment as I gazed at it. Suddenly her stomach was flat and she was holding a baby in her arms, it opened its eyes and looked at me, and I saw my own eyes gazing back at me. _

"_Hello baby." I said quietly reaching out a finger and stroking its cheek, I looked up at Callie and she was crying as she held our child. I took it from her cradling it in my arms. "I'm your Daddy."_

I opened my eyes with a jolt, Callie lay against me sleeping her breathing even and shallow, I felt as it an electric shock had run through my system, without thinking I pulled back the covers running my hand over her flat stomach. No sign of pregnancy, no baby, yet it had seemed so real that little body that looked at me, and I had felt something, protective, what was going on why the hell had I dreamed that we had a child, and why for just a moment did I want it to be true.

I pulled the covers back over her and kissed the top of her head, did Callie want children I wondered I'd never asked her about it just said that children like marriage was not on the cards for me. Callie seemed to accept it, but was that just because she wanted to be with me, was it really what she wanted too. I lay there thinking about my dream, and wondering about the feeling I had, had as I held that dream baby in my arms knowing that it was mine, ours.

I closed my eyes trying to get back to sleep hoping that I would not dream again this time, the one I had just had, had left me far too confused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys there you have it for this week did you enjoy it did you hate it? If you would leave me a review it would be appreciated.<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Once again the weekend is here again and that means it's time for the next chapter in this story.**_

_**Anyone you recognise is the property of WWE and themselves, the only think I own is the story idea and the OC's. I am getting nothing from this more than the exercise of my own brain and your reviews. No disrespect is intended to anyone mentioned here this is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.**_

_**As always thank you to those of you who have followed and favoured this story. My special thanks to nattiebroskette, Starkittie, Willow Edmond, ChelleLew, AeonBlue, and Angela for the reviews. Thank you all for taking the time to review and for being so kind to me.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy Joe's chapter there will be some fun and some drama and as always I would appreciate any reviews you are kind enough to leave for me.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Joe<strong>

It's funny when you look back on things and wonder just when they started to change, its thanksgiving and last year we were just a disjointed group of four male friends well not even that, co-workers would be more like it apart from Jon and I. Last year thanksgiving was with my family this year it's going to be with my friends and their girls, last year this time Randy was just broken up with his then girlfriend, John was still with Nikki, I never thought Jon would have a girlfriend and I was hoping I'd get to spend part of the day with my little girl, since my girl and I had decided to take a break, and see other people.

Rhea has been a really good friend to me, and she makes me really popular with my little princes with all the outfits she creates for her, she's been really good for Jon too. I knew that she liked my friend from the start, I was worried that the fact she fell into bed with him so fast would hurt her chances. However she had got into his head and she had the sense to take things slow, and not give in to her feelings for him when they met up again. Now they are head over heels in love and I have never seen him so happy. He's a good friend and he deserves better than the crap he has had so far in his life, I know Rhea would never hurt him, and he better not hurt her or he will have me in big brother mode to deal with.

I looked around my place and smiled, my girlfriend and I were giving things another go, and she along with the girls was in the kitchen and wonderful smells were emanating from it, we had been banned after John got caught stealing tastes of things. Randy and Jon were sprawled bonelessly on the couch, both of them with a beer in their hands, channel hoping looking for something to watch. John was pleading to be allowed back into the kitchen, and asking to be the official taster, while I was waiting for my little girl to come in and give me a fashion show of Rhea's latest creations for her. It felt good to be home and to have friends here. Mom and Dad were also joining us but were running a bit late and so was my brother Matt, it was going to be good having everyone here.

"John man, leave it." Randy said with a laugh. "They are not going to let you back in there."

John gave a pout, making every one of us laugh, and flopped into a chair. "It's not fair, I was only checking to see if it was okay, I would think they would like an independent opinion on it all." He moaned as I passed him a beer.

"There is a difference between tasting and eating as much as you can get away with." Jon replied with a voice that spoke of experience, someone had been pigging out in the kitchen while Rhea was cooking that was obvious, and been caught doing it.

"Did Rhea rap you over the knuckles?" I asked, thinking about how my Mom used to do that to Matt and I when we were sneaking stuff as boys.

"Yeah and she was holding a knife at the time, I tell you that woman can be scary." Jon told us pretending to shiver. "They call me crazy; they've never seen Rhea when you try to sneak a taste of her cooking."

We all laughed and then my little girl came in, in the latest Rhea fashion, Randy at once turned his attention to her and I wondered if he was missing his own little girl, we had invited her but Sam already had plans for the day, plans that did not include Randy in any way.

"You okay man?" I asked looking over at him.

He raised his beer to his lips and nodded his head, Jon and John looked at both of us, it was like they understood, but had no idea of what to say to him. I turned my attention back to my little girl as she paraded the latest creation around for us smiling to see her so happy. All her little friends were jealous of the designer one of a kind that she had, even though I had spread Rhea's number around, my little one always got something new first, and Rhea never repeated a creation, they were all one of a kinds, though they were always variations on the same theme.

The doorbell rang announcing that arrival of my family and I went to answer the door, soon finding myself engulfed in a hug by first my Mom then my Dad and finally my brother. I hugged each one of them back, glad that they could join us for the day. Once the greetings were over and I had ushered them through to the lounge my little one jumped all over her grandparents and then pretended to spear Matt, he went down laughing before grabbing her and tickling her. I got my Dad and Matt a beer each, while Dad pretended to help my baby girl, but in fact ended up tickling her too, her shrieks of laughter were like music to my ears. Mom meanwhile headed for the kitchen, and I sighed, I would have liked for her to have a break from that stuff for once.

Jon managed to find a pre-match show and we settled down to watch it, by the time the meal was ready it was not long till the game and we settled down to eat in short order. I could not help noticing now the girls were with us, that Rhea seemed to be a little distracted, and she wasn't drinking anything alcoholic, plus she didn't seem to have much of an appetite. I wondered if maybe she was feeling unwell and did not want to put a damper on the festivities by telling us. I watched as she picked at her food. Once the food was finished and we were all pretty much stuffed, John, Randy, Jon and I cleared the table and loaded up the dishwasher, before returning to snuggle with our girls.

Watching the match we all yelled for our favourites and booed for the team we did not support, and some good natured tussles broke out from time to time, but we were all having fun. My baby was curled up in her grandpa's arms asleep, and I thought that really we all had a lot to be thankful for, in keeping with the spirit of the day.

Afternoon turned into evening and we grazed on left overs if anyone felt hungry, on one trip to the kitchen I noticed Rhea sucking on an ice cube, and my earlier worries came back to me.

"You okay baby girl?" I asked making her jump slightly.

"Yeah, I just have some stuff on my mind." She replied.

I jumped up to sit on the counter top and looked at her, good job my Mom wasn't here she would have had a fit at that, seats were for sitting on, not counter tops.

"I'm a good listener." I offered her and was surprised to see that her eyes were slightly damp. "Come on Rhea whatever it is it can't be that bad." I jumped down and wrapped my arms around her pulling her head into my chest. "I'm your friend baby girl, you're getting me worried."

She pulled back slightly looking up at me, and I saw the fear in her eyes, what the hell was going on? Her head bowed back down and she rested in against my chest once more. I decided to just hold her until she started talking to me, prepared to wait however long it took for her to tell me what was on her mind.

"I'm late." Her voice was so quiet I hardly heard it.

"Late, for what baby girl?" I asked, I blame the alcohol I had, had for making me slow on the uptake.

"Late, as in my monthlies." She blushed as she looked up at me again, and it sunk in what she was talking about.

"How late?" I asked, it could be anything I told myself, maybe she had a stomach bug; maybe she was just one of those women who occasionally skipped a month, no biggie.

"Six weeks." Oh great that meant she had missed two.

"Have you done a test?" I asked tilting her head up to look at me again as she looked down and away. "Anyway I thought Jonnie boy always used a condom, he's always been careful like that."

"Normally yes, but there have been times where we have just got caught up in the heat of the moment, and well we haven't used anything." She looked worried now. "What am I going to do Joe, what if he gets mad at me, what if he doesn't want it?"

I sighed holding her close, I couldn't imagine Jon as a Dad, not because I thought he wouldn't make a good one, my own feelings were he would be one hell of a Father, though if he had a daughter she would not be dating till she was in her thirties at least. Jon knew what bad boys were all about having been one and well he would never let a daughter of his get preyed on. What the hell was wrong with me, I already had them with a kid, even before we found out if Rhea was having a baby or not. Letting her go, I took her hand in mine and led her out of the kitchen.

"Come on." I told her softly. "I know there are some test in the bathroom, one of those just in case buys of my girlfriends. "Do you have any other symptoms?"

"My boobs are really sore." She admitted. "And I don't have much of an appetite right now, but that could be cos I'm worried, what if I am Joe, what am I going to do?"

I wrapped my arm around her as I pulled her up the stairs with me. "Baby girl, first we are going to take one of those tests and see what it says, then if you are you are going to go and sit down with Jon and tell him, and then you two are going to talk about it, you'll have all your friends right here if you need them, and I will kick his ass for you, if that's what you need me to do."

She gave me a sad smile, as I opened the bathroom door and pulled her in, locking it against any unwanted intrusions. Rooting around in the cupboard I pulled out one of the tests and handed it to her. She took it before looking at me and flushing again, smiling I turned my back, so she could do what she needed to do. Once she was done I pulled her into my arms again just holding her, for those three minutes, that seemed to be never ending. Finally though the time was us and we looked at the stick together, I realised nether one of us had said a word since we got to the bathroom.

"Oh god Joe what am I going to do?" She cried out as we both saw it was positive.

"You have to talk to Jon and tell him what's going on." I told her as I unlocked and opened the door and walked right into a fist.

"Yeah tell me what is going on." Jon growled angrily, as I stood there feeling my jaw to see if it was still in one piece. "What the hell are you doing all over Rhea, and locking yourselves in the bathroom, are you trying to steal my girl?" The alcohol was obviously talking and he must have seen us heading up here and that imagination of his had obviously gone into overdrive.

He threw another punch and mad as hell I threw one right back, before I even knew it we were going at each other, I was trying to defend myself, well and get in a shot or two of my own for that fist to the face.

"Jon, Joe, stop it." Rhea got between us and he pushed her out of the way.

I watched in horror as she stumbled and reached out to grab her, only to have Jon hit me in the face again. I stumbled back looking at Rhea who was still clutching the positive test in her hand and thankfully seemed to be okay. Then I saw a look of pain come onto her face and her hand went to her stomach.

"Jon for fucks sake stop it Rhea's hurt." I pushed him away and pulled Rhea away from the wall. "What is it baby girl what's wrong?" Jon growled angrily at us and I glared at him. "You ass hole she's pregnant with your baby." I spat at him indicating the test in her hand. "She was scared, big fucking surprise there seeing how you are acting now."

The colour drained from his face and he reached for her, only to have her pull away. I wrapped an arm around her supporting her and glared at him, before leading her to my bedroom and sitting her down on the bed, Jon trailed after us and once she was sitting down, knelt in front of her.

"Rhea baby I'm so sorry, oh god are you okay, did I hurt you, I didn't mean to, I just thought I was losing you, I love you so fucking much Rhea, you've been so distant for the last couple of weeks, I thought you found someone better than my dumb ass." I could see just how upset he was and I couldn't stay mad at him, I just hoped Rhea wouldn't either.

"My stomach it hurts." She whimpered as he reached out and gently rubbed it. "I'm so sorry Jon."

"Hey." He reached up with his other hand wiping her tears away. "It takes two right, I mean no immaculate conception or anything going on here, so it was just as much me as you." He had a slightly dazed and shocked look on his face. "I think we better get you checked out, just to be on the safe side, Joe can you call a cab, none of us are in any fit state to drive."

I nodded practically running down the stairs and calling for a cab, by the time I had done that everyone wanted to know what was going on. I wasn't about to announce the news that they were having a baby, that was their news to tell, so I just said that Rhea was not feeling so good and left it at that. Jon walked into the room with her in his arms and sat down with her cuddled on his lap, there were tears running from her eyes and he kept kissing them away. I guess the shock from the news had sobered him up, he was handling her like she was made of glass and I had to smile as I remembered my own reaction to knowing I was going to be a Father.

When the door bell rang Rhea looked pleadingly at me, and I nodded my head understanding that she wanted me to come with them. Promising I would let everyone know what was going on as soon as we did, I followed them out of the door and watched as Jon carefully placed Rhea on the back seat, before sliding in next to her and holding her close, his hand hovering protectively over her stomach.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take both forever, and no time at all, and it seemed like seconds later that Rhea was being loaded into a wheelchair and pushed to the prenatal unit, while Jon and I followed along behind.

"Sorry about punching you." Jon told me softly. "It's just, I had no idea what was wrong, then I saw you two together, and I thought you were her friend back when I was being a total ass, what if you two decided you wanted to be more than friends." He looked at me. "Then you were upstairs, and the door was locked and I was going out of my mind, I love her so much Joe, she's the world to me, I don't think I could take it if I lost her."

"She loves you, you idiot, but she was scared to tell you, she only just told me, and that was because I spoke to her and asked what was wrong." I told him giving him a good natured punch on the arm.

We followed the Nurses and Rhea into a room, and came face to face with the doctor who would be examining her.

"Okay so you think you are pregnant and are having some stomach cramps?" He asked.

Rhea nodded and I added. "She did a home pregnancy test and it came back positive, she's probably about two months along"

Jon had moved to her side and was holding onto her hand his eyes locked onto her face.

"Okay well these things are pretty accurate so I think the first thing to do is get you an ultra sound to have a look and confirm things, and then see if we can find out what is causing your cramps." He replied before gesturing to the table.

Jon helped her up, and I had to smile at how gentle he was with her, yes he had, had a shock, but he seemed to be coping with it well. The doctor pulled her top up exposing her stomach and opened her jeans, which I realised were a little tight on her, pushing them down slightly, before grabbing some gel and squeezing on her stomach. Jon's eyes were on her face as the doctor moved a wand over her stomach preforming the scan. My eyes were focused on the screen that would show the baby, and I found myself smiling as I saw the little shape come into view.

"And there's baby." The doctor told us all, Jon's eyes snapped to the screen and a smile came over his face, his hand moved like he wanted to reach out and touch it, a feeling I remembered only too well.

"Oh my god Rhea a baby, we're having a baby." He turned his face to her again smiling and she smiled back at him.

The doctor wiped the gel off her stomach and adjusted her clothing before Jon helped her off the bed and sat her down her hand tightly gripped in his.

"Well I would say you are eight weeks three days along." The man went on smiling at us all. "I'm going to prescribe you some vitamins and other things, I don't think the stomach cramps are anything to worry about, a bit of stress, possibly a little dehydration, but you do need to book in with your own doctor when you get home."

Rhea mumbled out a thank you to him and took the scrip he offered her, before the three of us headed out of his office and out of the hospital. I pulled out my phone to call for another cab and tried to give them a moment alone. Glancing at them I saw he was smiling right before he kissed her and held her close to him, her smile grew stronger as he appeared to whisper into her ear. Having called for the cab I walked back over to join them, Jon now had a goofy grin on his face, he seemed pretty happy with the news, now he was over the shock of it. His hand rested gently on her stomach and he turned to me, he still looked a little dazed, and again I knew how he felt, it was a lot to take in.

"I'm gonna be a Daddy Joe." He told me as if I had not been with them for all of this, then he turned to look at Rhea again. "Why didn't you tell me you were late baby?"

"I thought you would be mad at me and want me to get rid of it, or leave me alone to look after it." She told him looking up at him.

He nodded his head, like he was saying he understood and pulled her closer to him kissing her on the top of her head. "I'm not going to say this hasn't been a shock Rhea, I mean I've never even stopped to think about being a Father, it's not something I ever thought I would have, or be, I don't even know if I can be a good Dad, I mean I never had much in the way of a role model." She looked sad now and he tilted her head up so he was looking into her eyes. "I do know that I want to try though, and if I'm going to have a baby with anyone, I'm so glad it's you, I love you Rhea, and I love our baby, and I promise you I will be the best Dad I can to our baby."

I smiled as he kissed her passionately, she wrapped her arms around him and clung to him, and this time I knew the tears running down her cheeks were ones of happiness.

The cab arrived and we piled in the back, Jon and Rhea spent most of the ride kissing each other and I was pretty sure what they would be getting up to tonight. Oh yuck, I did not need to think about them having sex in my house in the guest bed, tomorrow I was gonna burn that bed. Once we got back to the house I let them go in first to face our concerned friends. Everyone crowded round wanting to know what was wrong; I stood back a little waiting for the reactions.

"Rhea's fine." Jon told them with a smile on his face. "She's better than fine, in fact in about seven months there is going to be a little Good joining us." I could not help grinning at the look on their faces as they tried to understand what he was saying.

"Oh my god." Callie got it first. "Congratulations you two, I hope you know I am going to spoil my honorary niece or nephew rotten when it's born."

"That's great news." Randy added. "Congratulations guys."

Everyone else added their congratulations even my little angel, though she wanted to know why we had to wait so long for the baby to come. I could not help but notice that John did not seem quite as enthusiastic as everyone else; still the guy did not want kids of his own maybe he found it hard to get excited about them. I grabbed a bottle of champagne and opened so that we could toast the parents to be, and Jon told us he was taking us all out to dinner after the show the next night to celebrate the news.

Eventually we all settled down and agreed it was time to call it a night my little angel was asleep in my arms, so I carried her up to bed and put her down in her own little bed. Funny how it's the simple things that you miss when you are on the road, putting you kid to bed playing with her, reading her stories, all the little things most Father's probably take for granted, when I was home I couldn't get enough of them.

The last I saw of my friends was Rhea and Jon heading into one of the guest bedrooms, their eyes fixed on each other smiling tenderly and Jon being oh so careful of her. She was going to kill him if he tried to keep that up for the next seven months, I had been there and done that, they get pissed at you. I smiled and closed my own bedroom door seeing my beautiful girlfriend laid out on the bed waiting for me. I couldn't help thinking as I advanced on her that maybe it was time for another little one of my own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys so there you have it Jon and Rhea are having a baby. What did you think love it, hate it? Please leave me a review and let me know.<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay guys its the weekend and that means its time for an update, its almost Christmas time again in my little story so the group has been together for almost a year. I hope you are going to enjoy this. No one you recognise here is my property, they all belong to themselves and to the WWE. The only things I own are the OC's and the idea for the story.**_

_**My thanks as always to those of you who have favoured and put the story on alert and to ChelleLew, nattiebroskette, Starkittie, Willow Edmond, Demon'sEyes44 and Angela for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>No one<strong>

It had been almost a year since Randy and Kaelen had met and the woman in question was busy looking over paperwork backstage when Randy walked into the locker room, he took a moment to admire his girlfriend as she checked the paperwork that she was holding.

"Hey sweetie what you doing?" Randy asked walking over and trying to see what she was up to.

"Oh it's nothing really." Kaelen replied gathering the papers up and trying to stuff them away.

Randy picked up one of the pages that she'd dropped and looked at it, it was a listing for a flat lease, he looked at her in shock she had not said anything to him about getting a new place. Kaelen plucked the page from his fingers adding it to the others; Randy raised his eyebrows at her as she hastily put them away.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked looking down at her.

"My lease is up and my landlord is not renewing." Kaelen replied. "I really liked that apartment too now I have to find somewhere else, at least thanks to you guys I can afford it."

Randy looked at his girlfriend wondering why she had not told him about her apartment situation. His mind began to spin as he thought a little, John and Callie were living together and seemed very happy, maybe it was time to take things to another level with Kaelen.

"Why don't you just move in with me?" He heard the words come out of his mouth and felt his lips curve up in a smile as she gazed at him. "We spend most of our time together when we are at home either I'm at your apartment or you're at my house, we might as well just move in together, and if you have to find somewhere new this is the perfect time."

Kaelen looked up at him as he took her hands in his. "Are you sure Randy I don't want you to feel pressured into anything that's why I didn't tell you I was going to wait till I found somewhere new?"

Pulling her close to him he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently, he knew she would not want him to feel pressured into anything, but he knew in his own mind that this was right they had known each other for almost a year now and been dating for ten months, this was the right time to take things to another level. His family loved her and so did his friends, when he thought about it, it just seemed so right.

"Let's make my house our home." He told her gently as he nuzzled her neck making her shiver. "I can't wait to get you back to the hotel and show you just how right this feels to me."

Kaelen whimpered softly as his lips gently traced her neck and down over her collarbone. The pair of them broke apart as the door opened and John and Callie all but tumbled through the door kissing each other hungrily.

"Hey guys how do you fancy spending Christmas at ours this year?" Randy asked a sweet smirk on his face.

"Yours, what do you mean yours, is there something you are not telling us?" John asked quickly breaking his lip lock with Callie and turning to face his friends.

A three month pregnant and now showing Rhea, with Jon close behind her, came through the door stalling the answer for a moment, as the pair were told about the Christmas invitation.

"You told him about your apartment lease?" Rhea asked and Randy could not be mad at his girl for sharing with her friends and not him.

"Randy found the paperwork." Kaelen said looking up at the man she loved. "He's asked me to move in with him."

There was a round of back slapping and some teasing and a lot of laughing between all of them, finally it was agreed that the three couples would all get together at Randy's house and celebrate Christmas that year.

Finally the three men headed off to get ready for the show and change for their matches, as soon as the door closed Callie sank down on one of the seats and looked at her friends.

"Are you okay?" Rhea asked a little concerned as she noticed that her friend looked pale.

"Yeah just a bug." Callie replied. "Probably stomach flu, I feel sick at times and I'm worn right out, or maybe it's just the fact that John can be a total horn dog and I'm not getting much sleep."

The three friends laughed before Rhea replied. "I can't get enough of Jon right now, it's like I crave it or something, lucky for me he is always happy to oblige, though he told me he is never using condoms again."

The three of them laughed together over that little comment happy that they were comfortable enough with each other to talk like this.

"So how is it with Randy, we shared with you don't leave us hanging here girl?" Rhea asked with a grin.

"Girl you have sex on the brain." Kaelen said with a laugh of her own. "To answer your question though, it is fantastic he is really sweet and romantic."

"I can't help it." Rhea got out at the same time. "It's my hormones, I'm like a sex addict or something right now."

The three of them ended up laughing as they chatted for a while before Callie and Rhea headed off to their own departments leaving Kaelen to get back to her own work, it was certainly a weight off of her mind not to have to look for a new place. She stopped every so often as she worked a happy smile playing over her face as she thought about the fact that she was going to be moving in with Randy.

Callie meanwhile was not feeling so good, one of the diva's came in with something she was eating and the smell of it turned her stomach, clasping a hand over her mouth as she urged she dashed to the bathrooms, quickly emptying her stomach of its contents. Once she felt up to moving, she washed off her face and rinsed her mouth out before heading to catering to catering to get a soda. She held the cold can against her head for a few moments before opening it and taking a hefty gulp, then headed back to hair and make up to get back to work.

Paige looked at her when she came back in, thankfully whatever the smell was, was missing now which was a welcome relief. "Girl are you all right?" The diva questioned as she sat down.

"Yeah just some bug or other." Callie replied smiling at the diva as she began to do her hair and makeup. "So still diva's champion you going for some sort of record?"

Paige laughed fidgeting in the seat a little. "I'll keep it as long as they want me too, though I have to say having a record would be good, but I'm just going to enjoy the ride while I can."

The pair laughed and chatted as Callie worked and she was glad that she no longer felt nauseous, though now she realised she was hungry. Finishing up with all the diva's that came to her and a few superstars too, she decided she needed to do something about her hunger pangs and headed off to catering meeting up with Rhea on the way. The pregnant woman had a determined look on her face, like she would walk through any opposition she faced in getting food into her.

The two friends entered catering and grabbed some plates loading them up before finding a table and sitting down, silence reigned as the both took the edges of their hunger. After a while Rhea suggestively nibbled on a carrot stick, sliding the whole thing into her mouth and sucking on it, before pulling it back out and nibbling on the end, Callie had to figure that Jon was somewhere nearby.

"You know you are looking a bit pale are you okay?" Rhea asked her friend around her carrot stick.

"Probably just a bug, I was sick earlier and now I feel like I could eat a horse." Callie replied before taking a sip of her soda. "I probably just need a good night's sleep or two to put me right, we've been so busy lately, a few days off at Christmas will be good." She watched Rhea suck on the carrot stick again. "Is Jon here?"

Rhea smiled at her a wicked look in her eyes. "Oh yeah and he is practically drooling over there, I'm getting me some later."

Callie laughed and pushed her friend gently she really did seem to have sex on the brain right now, and Jon probably loved it.

"So being pregnant agrees with you then?" She asked as Kaelen wandered in grabbing a plate of her own before joining them.

"Yeah I love it right now, later when I'm like a whale and waddling everywhere I may not be so happy." She smiled in Jon's direction playing with her carrot stick again.

Randy, John and Jon stood watching their girlfriends as they ate the other two could tell that Jon was getting excited by what Rhea was doing by the hungry expectant smirk on his face.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight." Randy teased him with a viper style smirk on his face.

"I got lucky the day that girl gave me a second chance." Jon replied looking at his two friends. "She is everything I want and more, plus she is giving me a baby of my own, you know some day's it scares me shitless, thinking about my less than stellar childhood, but then I remember Rhea is going to be there with me, and I feel like my heart will explode from all the happiness I feel."

"Yeah there is nothing like it." Randy replied a gentle smile on his face as he remembered his daughter being born. "Anyway later guys I want to talk to Vince and Paul about something." He walked away quickly with purpose in his step his hand going to his pocket caressing a hard square lump that resided there, he had plans of his own for later on and having found out about Kaelen needing somewhere new to live and asking her to move in with him had just made him more certain about what he had been planning for a while now.

The two John's watched him leave before fixing their eyes back on their girls who were chatting to each other and laughing with Kaelen about something.

"I guess it's not something I'm ever going to know, John's made it clear babies are not on the cards for him." Callie said picking at a piece of lettuce and looking at Rhea. "I love him enough that I'm prepared to go along with it."

"Wonder why he's so set against it?" Kaelen mused. "I mean he is great with kids he would make a fantastic Dad."

Rhea nodded her head but did not comment and Callie had nothing to say, in fact she was starting to feel nauseous again, there was a scent filling her nostrils that was telling her stomach to empty its contents.

"Oh shit." She gasped out. "What the hell is that stink how can you two stand it?" She pinched her nose shut hoping that would help but she could already feel what was going to happen. "Bathroom, I'm gonna puke again."

She leapt up from the table practically running from the room, making John frown seeing her heading for the door at no small speed. Rhea and Callie looked at each other, before getting up leaving their plates and heading after their friend. John took a step after them, he was beginning to get worried Callie had been feeling and being sick for a few days now and she seemed really tired all the time, it was probably time for her to see a doctor he thought, and decided to go after his girlfriend and tell her she needed to see someone, even if it was the doctor here tonight. He didn't like the idea of her being ill and the sooner she saw someone the happier he would be.

Jon watched him walk in the direction that the three women had gone and smiled understanding the other man's need to check on his girlfriend. He smiled to himself thinking how he had driven Rhea into a temper tantrum by being over protective of her when he found out she was pregnant. In the end she had told him in no uncertain terms that she was not ill she was having a baby something women did every day of the year. He had calmed down now but he still worried about her if she seemed off colour, not that she did she had had a little morning sickness, but now she was glowing not to mention as horny as hell right now, something he was only too happy to help her out with. Maybe he should just go find her and see if they could find a secluded spot to help her with that a little he thought to himself, before remembering that she would probably be with Callie helping Kaelen look after their friend. He saw Joe walk in and instead walked over to talk to his friend, though he also had plans for looking for Rhea a little later and having a little fun with her.

"Okay enough is enough." Kaelen said looking at Callie's pale face and noting her clammy skin. "You are going to the doctor we need to get this sorted out."

"Okay, okay." Callie agreed taking the wet cloth Kaelen was offering her and wiping it over her face. "Let's just go to the doctor here and if he thinks it's serious we can go to the emergency room or something."

The other two were happy with that and with Kaelen offering her friend an arm to lean on the three of them made their way to the doctor's offices. Once inside they waited for the man to notice them, it might have seemed a bit odd for him to have the three of them there but a lot of the backstage staff called in with little health problems.

Doctor Johnson sat Callie down with a smile and ran through a few simple checks such as temperature and blood pressure before checking listening to her heart.

"Now dear I know that you have probably already thought of this but when was your last monthly?" He asked her as he felt the glands in her throat.

"It was, it was." Callie stopped thinking about it and realise that she was late almost three weeks late in fact. "Seven weeks ago, but I can't be, I mean I'm on birth control, I get shots every twelve weeks." She flushed suddenly. "I was a few days late getting my last shot, but we used condoms." She looked at her two friends.

"Well honey you are at least three weeks late, you are being sick all the time, are your breasts sore?" He asked and Callie nodded. "I think your best bet is to go and get a home pregnancy test and make an appointment with your own doctor."

"Yes thank you doctor Johnson." Rhea said helping her shaken friend to her feet. "We'll go out and get one now."

With Rhea and Kaelen helping her Callie got outside of the room, however once in the corridor she leant against the wall looking at her two friends before burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"John is going to kill me." She said shakily. "Everyone knows he doesn't want children, he's going to think I did this on purpose, oh god what am I going to do, what if he wants me to get rid of it, what if he breaks up with me?"

"Okay stop panicking hun." Kaelen said softly. "Before we start worrying what John will say let's find out if you really are pregnant, we'll go and get a test and get it done."

Rhea nodded her agreement and the pair of them helped a distressed Callie out of the building, they found a nearby drug store that was open and bought a few of the tests before heading back so that Callie could do them and see if she really was pregnant.

John was getting a bit worried, he had been looking for the women backstage no one seemed to have seen them and he was getting more and more worried, he had checked the closest bathrooms, hair and make-up, wardrobe, the locker room where Kaelen had been working, it was like they had vanished into thin air. Running a hand over his head he turned to go back the way he had come when he ran into Jon who was looking for Rhea, together the two superstars retraced some of their steps looking for the three women.

"Well?" Callie asked nervously holding out several wand's to her two friends. "What does it say?"

Rhea and Kaelen looked at them sharing a glance at each other before looking at Callie again.

"I think you need to talk to John." Rhea said softly. "I'm sorry Callie but they're all positive, you and John are going to have to sit down and talk about what happens from here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" John's voice came from behind them having finally tracked the women down to a bathroom he had already looked in.

He looked at the three women expectantly waiting for an answer before Callie dropped the sticks she was holding in her hand and bolted into the stall she had not long come out of. Frowning he bent down wondering what they were before realising what he was looking at and glancing at Kaelen who at once held up her hands shaking her head.

"Callie baby come out of there talk to me, how did this happen?" He realised his voice was shaking as the enormity of what was happening hit him.

"How do you think it happened you idiot?" Jon's voice came from behind him as the other man stepped into the room. "When a mummy and a daddy love each other they have sex and that's how babies are made." Jon knew at once what the sticks were; he had seen some of the one Rhea had, had.

"But how we used protection, I don't want kids." John was in shock and barely registered the sobs from a distraught Callie. "Callie come out of there and talk to me." He looked at the door waiting for it to open while Jon smacked him on the arm. "What the fuck was that for man?"

"You don't tell a woman that just found out she is pregnant that you don't want kids Cena, because in less than nine months guess what?" Jon replied wrapping an arm around Rhea. "Callie honey ignore the big lug and come out here, you can't stay in there."

Finally the door opened and a pale faced Callie appeared, tears running down her cheeks, instinctively John opened his arms to her and engulfed her in a hug as she wet his shirt with her tears. He stroked her back gently for a moment trying to put everything together; she was on shots for birth control this couldn't be happening.

"I'm so sorry John." Callie got out. "I never meant for this to happen."

"When did it happen, how could it happen?" John was at a loss to get his head round the fact that his girlfriend was pregnant.

"I told you I was late for my shot and we used condoms." Callie reminded him of what had happened, she had been totally honest about not being able to get to her regular appointment.

"So how did you end up getting pregnant if we used protection?" John demanded conveniently forgetting that nothing is one hundred per cent effective.

"It takes two people to make a baby, you are just as responsible as Callie is for this John." Jon told him getting a light smack from Rhea though she knew he was right.

John nodded his head one of the condoms must have broken, he was trying to think what they could do about this there were options, there were always options it wasn't the end of the world. "It's okay baby we can fix things." He said softly, a look of shock crossing his face when Callie pulled away from him.

"I'm not killing my baby John." She told him looking him in the face. "This wasn't supposed to happen but it has and I won't kill our child."

John looked at her for a moment or two and then pulled her back against him. "That's not what I meant, I mean we just have to figure things out, there's adoption or." He looked down at her. "Baby this isn't the time or the place to talk about this, you just found out; I just found out, we're both in shock."

"You don't want it do you?" Callie began to sob even harder into his chest while at the same time trying to pull away from him.

"I don't know what I want." He replied trying to be honest with her in the back of his mind he remembered that dream he had, had holding his child in his arms after she had given birth. "This is all a bit of a shock, I mean I never figured I would ever be having this conversation, I never planned for having a child, we need to stop and get used to this, I need to get used to this and then we need to sit down and talk."

"You're going to break up with me aren't you?" Callie pulled away from him again and her tear stained face was breaking his heart.

"No Callie I am not going to break up with you, I don't know if I'm ready for this, I don't know if you are either." He ran his hand over his head and glanced at Jon who was holding his girlfriend close to him, his pregnant girlfriend, remembering how he had felt in his dream, his own eyes looking at him out of that tiny face, and how protective he had felt. He swallowed thinking about that dream and how he felt when he woke up and he knew what he had to do. "Callie whatever you want I'll support you." He pulled her against him again. "This may not be what I had planned for my life, but I love you, if you want this baby, then I will stand by you and be a Father to it, I love you Callie I only want you to be happy."

Callie began to cry again as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, right now he wasn't sure how he felt about all this, but he knew there was no way Callie would get rid of the baby and he loved her enough to try. Maybe it really was what some part of him wanted. She looked up at him and he bent his head kissing her lips gently, before allowing her friends to hug her and Jon to slap him on the back.

"Welcome to the club." The other man told him with a smile which a slightly bemused John returned.

The little group made their way out of the bathroom and down the hallway heading back to the locker room that Kaelen had been working in so that they could sit down and digest the news that they had just got. It was there that Randy found them after his meeting with Vince and Paul and got the shock of his life when he walked in as John turned to look at him and announced.

"I'm going to be a Dad."

At first the viper thought his friend was joking with him, but he quickly realised that John was being serious and he was soon hugging his best friend and his girlfriend. They all sat there for a while longer before people had to get to places they needed to be, though John kept a tight hold on Callie and followed her to hair and make-up making the others smile, as he went into protective mode.

Raw was going great the crowd was noisy and really into everything that was going on, chanting for the in the ring and out of the ring action. Jon, Joe and John tagged against Randy, Glen and Colby in a six man tag match that saw Paul try to attack the guys with a sledge hammer which led to a win for the faces by disqualification and set up the dark match of Randy Paul Glen and Colby against Jon, Joe and John then they were joined by Nick to make it an eight man tag match which ended with everyone brawling around the ring and the match being cancelled. Randy grinned as the night came to a close in a stalemate, before he slid back into the ring with a microphone in his hand smirking as he looked around.

"I am sure that most of you know by now that I have a very beautiful girlfriend by the name of Kaelen." He began making everyone wonder what was going on apart from Paul and Stephanie who joined him in the ring smiling too. "I'd like to ask her to come out here and join us in the ring, I have something I want to say to her." He looked expectantly at the stage.

Kaelen looked at her two friends as she listened to her boyfriend a little shocked by him asking her to join them in the ring in front of the crowd.

"Go on." Rhea said giving her a little push.

While Callie asked. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"Yeah please, I mean I've been in the ring with him before, but there are all those people out there now, what's he doing?" Kaelen questioned as her friends guided her to the curtain and the three women stepped out onto the stage.

Randy's face split into a big grin seeing Kaelen grabbing onto Callie's hand, smiling at her as she walked with her friend and mouthed to her' I love you', while Jon came to make sure that Rhea was okay.

"This is the beautiful lady who means the world to me." Randy said as Joe helped Kaelen up the steps. "Along with her two friends Callie and Rhea who are John and Jon's girlfriends." He paused as Paul helped her through the ropes and into the ring.

Kaelen gulped slightly as she stood looking at her boyfriend in front of the hushed crowd, she was wondering what was going on, surely he would not break up with her publicly in front of all these people, he wouldn't be so cruel and not after he had asked her to move in with him only this afternoon.

Randy gave her a reassuring smile and then to her shock got down on one knee in front of her. "This last year, with you in my life has been one of the best for me, I love you Kaelen and I can't imagine living without you, you make me so very happy and that's why I want to ask you Kaelen Tierney, will you marry me?"

Stephanie passed Randy the ring she had been holding for him and he held it out to the shocked woman in front of him along with the microphone. It felt like everyone was holding their breath as she took the microphone from him, licking her lips, when he had asked her to come out here she had no idea he was going to do something like this. One thing she was sure of was that she loved Randy completely; her fingers closed around the microphone and held it to her mouth, swallowing hard her voice breaking as she spoke.

"The first time I saw you I thought you were an almost perfect looking specimen of the male gender, since I have got to know you I have found that applies to more than your looks, you have always been caring and considerate of me." She smiled down at him as the crowd awed at the pair of them. "When I first met you despite having two friends who were big fans I knew nothing about wrestling, now thanks to you I'm working for the WWE." This time the fans all cheered and all the wrestlers grinned, no one had noticed in the ring but most of the backstage staff, superstars and diva's had gathered on the stage as Kaelen replied to Randy. "Over this last year I have come to love you very much Randy, so my answer is, yes I'll marry you." She brushed away the tears that were in her eyes as she smiled down at him.

It sounded as if the roof was going to come off the building as the fan erupted with cheers and whistles while everyone on stage clapped as Randy slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up and pulling her into his arms kissing her gently to more whoops and cheers from the crowd.

Once Randy let her go, Kaelen found herself being hugged by Paul and Stephanie, and then her friends as they joined them in the ring, then by Jon, Joe and John who had also got back into the ring. The heels and faces glared at each other but no one made a move as to the cheers of the crowd everyone exited the ring and made their way to the back, as the crowd began to leave and everyone got back to work.

Kaelen stood with Randy's arm around her with a big smile on her face as she looked at the beautiful ring he had placed on her finger, as Rhea, Callie and several of the diva's admired it, while the guys shook hands with Randy, or patted him on the back.

"You know." Randy said softly when the crowd had finally melted away and it was just the six of them standing there. "I never would have thought going to collect a Christmsas tree could have changed my life so much."

"Not just your life." Jon added gently stroking Rhea's stomach with a contented look on his face. "Life changed for all of us when you met Kaelen." He smiled down at his pregnant girlfriend lovingly as her hand covered his, before he kissed her tenderly.

"Yeah things are certainly very different than they were last year at this time." John said as he wrapped his hand around Callie's smiling at her and receiving a smile in return, before he stole a kiss from her lips.

"Best thing I ever did falling asleep by that tree." Randy confirmed before he bent his head to kiss his fiancé, pulling her close and holding her tight in his strong arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so our little journey is almost over just one more chapter which I have to confess is not finished yet to go. I hope you have enjoyed the year with the girls and the guys. Please if you have a moment leave me a review I do love to know what people think of my stories.<strong>_


End file.
